La Prophétie
by Kanzelra
Summary: Trois ans après les événements qui se sont déroulés à Kanto, Crystal et Gold commencent enfin leur voyage initiatique avec leur tout premier Pokémon. Mais ils devront faire face au retour de la Team Rocket, à un mystérieux rival, Silver, ainsi qu'à une prophétie qui les concerne tous les trois... Le trio pourrait bien être la clé qui sauvera Johto de la destruction...
1. Le Grand Jour

Dés qu'elle entendit le hululement du Hoothoot du village, Crystal sauta de son lit. Elle prit une rapide douche, puis se coiffa de ses deux couettes habituelles. Elle regarda la tenue étalée sur son lit. Elle avait choisis une tenue pratique et sportive : un T-shirt rouge, une veste blanche, un short jaune et noir, et des baskets. Elle avait toujours préféré les tenues de sport, dans lesquelles elle se sentait à l'aise. Elle avait choisis un sac en bandoulière à mettre dans le dos pour ses affaires, et une petite ceinture pour mettre ses Pokéball quand elle en aurait. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour elle. Elle avait 18 ans depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, et aujourd'hui, pendant que les plus jeunes faisaient leur rentrée des classes, elle allait recevoir un Pokémon des mains du professeur Orme et partir à l'aventure. Eh oui, elle en avait fini avec les cours ennuyeux, cette année elle avait l'âge légal pour commencer son voyage initiatique. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et descendit les escaliers en courant. Sa mère l'aperçu et lui sourit.

Maman : « Alors mon poussin, c'est un grand jour aujourd'hui, pas trop nerveuse ?

Crystal : J'attends ça depuis des années ! » Répondit-elle en se fourrant une poignée de céréales dans la bouche. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle était nerveuse.

Maman : « Ah au fait, ton Pokématos est revenu de chez le réparateur, je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as fait pour le casser 3 jours après l'avoir eut…

Crystal : Mamaaan… Et comment ça se fait que ça ait mis autant de temps ?

Maman : Oh non il est réparé depuis longtemps, mais je préférais te le donner seulement aujourd'hui. Imagine si tu l'avais cassé la veille de ton départ… Tu aurais l'air maligne.

Crystal : Mais non Maman, je… Oh mince il est déjà presque 9h ! Je dois y aller !

Maman : Tu repasses par la maison avant de partir…?

Crystal : Oui, ne t'en fait pas ! »

Elle attrapa quelques biscuits puis elle sortit en trombe. Elle était terriblement nerveuse à présent. Elle n'avait pas cessé de réfléchir mais elle n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de…

« Crystal ! »

Crystal gémit. Elle aurait voulu rester seule avec ses pensées durant le court trajet à faire pour aller au laboratoire du professeur Orme. Elle retrouva cependant le moral en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami : Gold.

C rystal : « Salut Gold !

Gold : Alors tu as réussi à dormir toi ?

Crystal : Non. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'était écoulée une éternité avant que Hoothoot ne chante.

Gold : Pareil. Tu vas choisir quel Pokémon ?

Crystal : Tu verras bien. De toute façon on peut encore changer d'avis en les voyant, je préfère garder mon jugement.

Gold : Comme tu voudras. Dans ce cas tu verras bien lequel j'ai choisi.

Crystal : Je le saurai à la seconde même où on verra les Pokémon. Je t'imagine déjà avec une tête de crapaud mort d'amour en regardant fixement l'un d'entre eux… »

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Ils continuèrent à discuter tout en marchant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au laboratoire, Crystal remarqua un garçon aux longs cheveux rouges qui regardait par une des fenêtres l'intérieur du labo, les yeux plissés.

Crystal : « Tiens qu'est ce qu'il fait celui la ?

Gold : Ce doit être la troisième personne qui va recevoir un Pokémon…

Crystal : Alors pourquoi il reste planté là ? Vient on va lui dire de rentrer avec nous ! »

Ils s'approchèrent du garçon. En les apercevant dans la vitre, celui-ci se retourna vivement et leur jeta un regard mauvais.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Ils furent un peu désarçonnés par son agressivité, mais Crystal lui parla gentiment et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Crystal : « Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne vient pas t'embêter. Tu es la troisième personne qui va recevoir un Pokémon n'est ce pas ? On rentre tous ensemble ?

\- Non c'est pas moi. Cassez-vous maintenant, je vous ai rien demandé !

Gold : Eh ! Pas la peine d'être désagréable ! On t'a rien fait !

Crystal : Laisse tomber Gold, viens on y va… »

Elle le tira par le bras vers la porte du labo tandis que le garçon s'éloignait d'un air dédaigneux.

Gold : « Mais pour qui il se prend celui là ?

Crystal : Il y a des gens comme ça… Quand on en rencontre il vaut mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre et passer notre chemin. En tout cas il n'est pas d'ici, je ne l'ai jamais vu à Bourg Geon !

Gold : Tu as raison… Allez oublions ça et entrons, j'ai hâte de voir les Pokémon ! »

Crystal sourit. Elle aussi elle avait hâte. Mais elle était un peu inquiète aussi. Ils entrèrent dans le labo. L'assistant du professeur Orme les salua joyeusement en les croisant. Puis ils arrivèrent dans la salle où le professeur les attendait.

Orme : « Ah vous voilà ! Tout est prêt. Vous avez bien dormi ?

Gold : On a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit professeur. Mais maintenant on est prêt !

O  
rme : Bien. Avancez… Voilà. Voici les trois Pokéball. Je vais les ouvrir, et vous allez choisir celui que vous voulez. Même si j'imagine que vous avez déjà choisis depuis longtemps. »

Le professeur Orme ouvrit les Pokéball. Trois petits Pokémon en sortir. Un Germignon, un Hericendre, et un Kaiminus. Crystal se mordit la lèvre. Elle était à présent devant les Pokémon, elle devait faire un choix, et elle ne savait toujours pas lequel prendre. Elle savait que l'affirmation selon laquelle les starters de type feu étaient les plus forts et ceux du type plante les plus faibles n'était un préjugé. Cependant... Gold, qui rêvait de devenir maitre Pokémon depuis qu'il était tout petit, avait beaucoup réfléchi à la question. Il avait étudié les types de spécialité de chaque champion d'arène de la région et des membres du Conseil des 4. Et il se trouvait que le type plante n'avait l'avantage contre aucun de ces types, mais avait beaucoup de faiblesses. Le type feu au contraire, était avantagé contre plusieurs champions mais n'avais pas de faiblesses. Le type eau était neutre. Il n'avait ni avantage ni faiblesse contre les types choisis par les champions de leur région. Après avoir réfléchi sur les types de chacun des starters, elle observa les Pokémon eux-mêmes. Germignon était adorable, mais elle n'était pas une de ces filles qui choisissent les Pokémon parce qu'ils sont roses ou mignons. Hericendre avait aussi une bonne tête, mais elle n'était pas sûre de le choisir. De plus, elle savait que Gold choisirait le starter type feu. Elle regarda le Kaiminus. Elle savait qu'en évoluant il ne serait plus aussi mignon, mais ce Kaiminus là lui plaisait bien. Il avait l'air espiègle et joueur. Elle sentait qu'elle allait bien s'entendre avec lui.

Gold : « Moi je prends celui là ! » s'écria-t-il en caressant la tête d'Hericendre.

Le petit Pokémon semblait très heureux d'avoir été choisi et satisfait de son dresseur.

Gold : « Et toi Crystal ? Euh… Je n'ai pas pris celui que tu voulais au moins ?

Crystal : Non ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle regarda une dernière fois chacun des Pokémon restant, puis elle prit le Kaiminus dans ses bras.

Crystal : « Je prends celui la. » dit-elle en le serrant contre elle. « Je vais l'appeler Limonade !

Gold : Limonade ? Ha ha ! Ça va faire vachement sérieux quand tu vas l'envoyer au combat !

Crystal : Je trouve que ça lui va bien. Qu'est ce que tu en pense ? » Demanda-t-elle à son Kaiminus.

Kaiminus poussa un petit cri de satisfaction.

Gold : « Dans ce cas, je vais appeler mon Hericendre… Solero. Ouais, comme la glace.

Crystal : Tu ne pense vraiment qu'à ton ventre ! »

Gold lui tira la langue.

Gold : « Oh mais au fait ! Je viens de me rendre compte… On a pas attendu le troisième dresseur !

Orme : Quel troisième dresseur ?

Gold : Ben la troisième personne qui devait recevoir un Pokémon ! Elle n'est pas arrivée…

Orme : Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Vous n'étiez que deux à recevoir un Pokémon cette fois-ci.

Crystal : Mais alors… Qu'est ce qu'il va arriver à Germignon ? Il n'a pas été choisi lui…

Orme : Il va rester avec moi. Il pourra être choisi à la prochaine distribution. En attendant il retournera s'amuser à la réserve, avec les autres Pokémon. »

Crystal regarda le petit Pokémon restant. Il ne semblait pas déçu de ne pas avoir été choisi, et il se frottait au bras du professeur Orme avec affection. Crystal sourit. Elle était soulagée que Germignon ne soit pas peiné. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il se sente rejeté. Elle se rappela soudain du garçon qu'ils avaient rencontré en arrivant. Elle regarda les différentes fenêtres, mais ne vit aucune tête qui regardait à travers. Elle se demanda pourquoi ce garçon trainait près du laboratoire et pourquoi il ne recevait pas de Pokémon alors qu'il semblait avoir leur âge. Peut être était-ce un garçon d'un autre village qui était jaloux ? Il les enviait ? Dans ce cas, cela expliquerait son comportement agressif…

Orme : « Bon, vous avez enfin choisi. Je sais que vous avez hâte de partir explorer la région, mais j'aurais quand même un petit service à vous demander…

Crystal : Tout ce que vous voudrez professeur !

Orme : J'aimerais que vous passiez chez un de mes amis qui est chercheur, comme moi. On l'appelle M. Pokémon, il vit sur la route 30. Il m'a envoyé un mail pour me dire qu'il avait quelque chose à me montrer, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y aller moi-même. Et puis en allant là bas je pense que vous aurez une bonne surprise. Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! Alors ?

Gold : D'accord, ça va nous entrainer un peu aussi. On y va Crystal ?

Crystal : D'accord, allons-y. »

Ils remercièrent mille fois le professeur Orme en lui promettant de prendre bien soin de leurs nouveaux amis, puis ils sortirent du labo et se dirigèrent vers la route 29, qui bordait leur village. Une fois arrivés devant les hautes herbes, ils s'arrêtèrent et contemplèrent la route qui s'étendait au loin. Ils avaient l'impression d'être des lapereaux qui sortent de leur terrier pour la première fois. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu rien d'autre que leur village.

Gold : « On est enfin des dresseurs nous aussi… J'ai suis tout excité ! On y est ! On va enfin commencer notre aventure !

Crystal : Oui… Ça fait bizarre. Je n'ai pas souvent quitté le village. La dernière fois c'était quand j'étais petite, Maman m'emmenait avec elle quand elle allait faire les courses à Ville Griotte. Quand je suis devenue assez grande pour rester toute seule à la maison, elle ne m'a plus emmenée systématiquement. Et comme je n'avais pas de Pokémon, je ne pouvais pas y retourner toute seule. »

Gold prit la main de Crystal.

Gold : « C'est la même chose pour moi… Ça fait bizarre d'y aller tout seuls cette fois. Mais on pourra aller où on veut ! » Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Crystal lui rendit son sourire, puis ils se mirent en route. Ils ne tardèrent pas à rencontrer quelques Pokémon sauvages. Des Fouinette et des Roucool surtout. Ils auraient pu simplement suivre le chemin, mais ils choisir de sa balader un peu dans les hautes herbes et entre les arbres dans l'espoir de croiser quelques Pokémon. Ils savourèrent la sensation de liberté à pouvoir se balader seuls. Bien qu'ils fussent pressés de commencer leur aventure, ils prenaient leur temps et observaient tout autour d'eux. Après tout, ils partaient découvrir le monde. Ils n'avaient pas encore de Pokéball pour commencer leur collection, mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de courir après les Pokémon qu'ils voyaient. Ils s'émerveillèrent d'en voir autant en liberté, passant à coté d'eux, parfois en petits groupes. Ce n'était plus les Pokémon de leurs voisins, c'était des Pokémon sauvages et libres. Certains ne se laissaient pas approcher. Crystal réussit à approcher un petit Granivol qui ne semblait pas trop effrayé. Elle bougeait lentement pour ne pas le faire fuir et tendait les mains en avant, paumes vers le ciel, pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal. Elle finit par réussir à le caresser du bout des doigts. Celui-ci était tout de même méfiant, il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Crystal eut un large sourire. C'était le premier Pokémon sauvage qu'elle approchait. Elle essaya de le caresser une deuxième fois, mais elle éternua. Le petit Granivol prit un air très vexé et s'envola aussitôt.

Gold : « Oh nooon… C'est dommage, tu avais réussi à le toucher, tu aurais pu gagner sa confiance.

Crystal : Tant pis, il y en aura d'autres. De toute façon on a pas de Pokéball, je n'aurais pas pu le capturer. »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Ville Griotte. Ce n'était qu'à une vingtaine de minutes à pieds. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour contempler la petite ville. Elle se trouvait au bord de la mer et était recouverte de fleurs. C'était la ville la plus proche pour faire les courses, car il n'y avait ni magasin ni centre Pokémon à Bourg Geon. Crystal se sentait vraiment émue. Ça lui faisait quelque chose de quitter le village toute seule pour la première fois, de revoir cette petite ville et de savoir qu'elle allait voyager toute seule dans toute la région. Cela l'effrayait un peu aussi. Elle respira un grand coup. Soudain, un vieil homme s'approcha d'eux, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Vieil homme : « Bonjour les jeunes. Vous êtes de nouveaux dresseurs hein ? Ça se voit à votre expression.

Crystal : Euh oui…

Vieil homme : C'est le professeur Orme qui vous a donné vos Pokémon hein ? C'est un ami à moi. Régulièrement trois jeunes comme vous reçoivent un Pokémon et partent à l'aventure. Et chaque fois je les attends ici pour leur donner un petit truc pour les aider à démarrer. Tenez, c'est pour vous. »

Il leur tendit à chacun un petit objet, comme une carte mémoire.

Gold : « Hé ! C'est une appli pour le Pokématos ! Si je ne me trompe pas… C'est pour ajouter une carte ?

Vieil homme : Exactement. C'est tout bête, mais avoir une carte c'est bien pratique. Les routes n'ont pas toutes un chemin qui relie deux villes, parfois il faut s'aventurer dans les herbes pour trouver son chemin. Enfin bon, vous pouvez aussi suivre la route mais si vous voulez rencontrer des Pokémon sauvages, c'est pas juste d'une route bondée que vous en trouverez.

Crystal : Merci beaucoup monsieur !

Vieil homme : Mais de rien petite ! Ça me fait plaisir ! Par contre, où est votre camarade, le troisième dresseur ?

Crystal : On est que deux cette année.

Vieil homme : Oh… Bon j'ai un coupon carte en rab pour la prochaine fois alors. Vous voulez que je vous fasse visiter la ville ? »

Gold et Crystal acceptèrent poliment. Le vieil homme leur montra le centre Pokémon, le magasin, en leur donnant des explications et des conseils à chaque fois. Même si Gold et Crystal savaient déjà tout cela, ils l'écoutèrent sans dire un mot. Cela avait l'air de lui faire tellement plaisir ! Le village était remplit de fleurs qui diffusaient un agréable parfum. Ils regardèrent un moment des Pokémon aquatiques, en particulier des Tentacool, qui trainaient près du rivage, tout en prenant bien garde de ne pas les toucher.

Vieil homme : « Et voilà, vous avez tout vu. Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté. Je sais bien que de nos jours, vous savez tout cela depuis votre plus jeune âge, mais cela me donne l'impression de me rendre utile…

Crystal : Oh, vous savez, nous ne sommes pas venus ici depuis longtemps, ça nous a fait du bien de revoir un peu la ville. »

Le vieil homme sembla ravi d'avoir été utile. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

Vieil homme : « Merci de m'avoir écouté les jeunots. Vous êtes bien gentils. »

I  
l les salua puis retourna s'assoir sur son banc favori en sifflotant, l'air heureux. Crystal sourit. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait sa bonne action de la journée. Gold se tourna vers elle l'air tout excité.

Gold : « Et si on allait au magasin ? On a pas de Pokéball, et on a déjà croisé plein de Pokémon !

Crystal : Bonne idée ! »

Ils allèrent au magasin, mais le gérant les informa qu'ils étaient en rupture de stock, et qu'ils n'en recevraient que dans une semaine. Gold ressortit du magasin complètement dépité.

Crystal : « Allez Gold, c'est pas grave, Ville Griotte n'est qu'un petit village, mais il y en aura forcément à Mauville ! Plus vite on aura rendu visite à M. Pokémon, plus vite on pourra commencer notre voyage, et plus vite on aura des Pokéball ! »

Gold retrouva aussitôt sa bonne humeur. Ils se dirigèrent vers la route 30. Le chemin qui menait à Mauville était rempli de dresseurs qui s'affrontaient. Le parfum de l'aventure y flottait. Il y avait deux gros sentiers entourés de hautes herbes et d'arbres. Celui de gauche menait visiblement à Mauville, d'après les panneaux de direction. Celui de droite était plus étroit et s'enfonçait entre les arbres sans aucune indication. Crystal et Gold prirent ce dernier, qui était désert et menait probablement chez M. Pokémon.

Gold : « Et si on se battait contre quelques Pokémon sauvages ? Ça nous permettrait de nous entrainer un peu avant de se défier de vrais dresseurs !

Crystal : D'accord. A toi l'honneur ! »

Gold regarda autour de lui et ses yeux tombèrent sur un Fouinette. Il envoya Hericendre au combat et lui demanda de charger. Le rongeur se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Il se mit ensuite en position de combat et sauta sur Solero pour le mordre.

Gold : « Solero, esquive ! Voilà comme ça ! Maintenant attaque flammèche ! »

Solero tenta de cracher du feu, mais il ne réussi qu'à faire sortir une fumée noirâtre.

Crystal : « Oh… On dirait qu'il ne maitrise pas encore très bien cette attaque.

Gold : Ne te décourage pas Solero ! Je sais que tu peux y arriver, j'ai confiance en toi ! »

Le petit Pokémon feu prit une grande inspiration, se concentra et réessaya. Cette fois il réussi à cracher un petit jet de flammes sur Fouinette, qui tomba KO. Solero se tourna vers son dresseur avec un grand sourire, l'air très fier de lui. Gold le prit dans ses bras et le félicita chaleureusement.

Gold : « Tu sais Crystal, on dit que pour réussir, il faut avoir un lien particulier avec ses Pokémon. C'est très important de les encourager pour leur montrer que tu crois en eux. Ça leur redonne confiance en eux quand ils n'y arrivent pas. »

Crystal observa Hericendre. Il avait l'air très content d'avoir fait plaisir à son dresseur, et aussi très fier de lui même. Elle sourit en se promettant de se souvenir de cette leçon. Gold s'approcha du Fouinette vaincu et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Il lui donna une petite baie bleue.

Gold : « Tiens mon grand, mange ça, ça ira mieux. »

Le Pokémon sauvage obéit, puis se releva brusquement. Il lança un dernier regard à Gold, puis disparu dans les fourrés.

Gold : « Règle numéro 2, si tu mets KO un Pokémon sauvage, soigne le et assure toi qu'il va bien. Allez, à toi maintenant ! »

Crystal lui lança un regard admiratif. Il avait l'air de savoir vraiment plein de choses sur les Pokémon. Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait transmis sa passion et lui avait appris les bases. Elle regarda autour d'elle et finit par tomber sur un Mimigal. Elle ordonna à son Kaiminus d'attaquer, cependant le Pokémon insecte sentit la menace et envoya aussitôt un filet de soie dans la figure de Limonade, qui fut aveuglée. Le temps qu'elle se débarrasse de la matière collante, l'araignée avait disparu. Crystal soupira.

Gold : « Ce n'est pas grave Crystal, on ne peut pas forcément gagner du premier coup. Il te faut juste un peu d'entrainement. »

Limonade retourna vers son dresseur d'un air désolé. Crystal la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa la tête en souriant.

Crystal : « Ce n'est rien Limonade, tu as fait de ton mieux. On réussira la prochaine fois ! »

Limonade approuva d'un petit cri joyeux. Les deux jeunes dresseurs s'attardèrent un peu dans les hautes herbes afin d'affronter d'autres Pokémon sauvages. Cela leur faisait bizarre de se battre pour la première fois, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose qu'à la télé ! Cependant ils s'habituèrent rapidement, et commencèrent à comprendre comment fonctionnaient les combats. Ils durent cependant s'arrêter, car ils commençaient à manquer de baies guérisseuses, et il leur fallait se remettre en route. Un peu plus loin, les arbres formaient une petite clairière avec une maison entourée de fleurs et d'arbres remplies de baies à l'apparence gouteuse. Aucune hésitation, c'était bien la maison de M. Pokémon. Ils s'approchèrent puis frappèrent à la porte.

« Entrez c'est ouvert ! » Leur répondit une voix de l'intérieur. Ils entrèrent, et se retrouvèrent face à un homme âgé, avec une veste et un chapeau marron.

M. Pokémon : « Bienvenue mes enfants ! Vous devez être Gold et Crystal. Orme m'a averti que vous veniez de sa part.

Gold : Bonjour ! Oui c'est ça… Il a dit que vous vouliez lui montrer quelque chose.

M. Pokémon : En effet. Mais laissez-moi vous présenter un de mes amis, le pro…

Crystal et Gold : PROFESSEUR CHEN ?! »

M. Pokémon et le professeur Chen rirent de leur réaction. Gold et Crystal étaient abasourdis. Ils se trouvaient devant le célèbre professeur Chen ! Le plus grand savant Pokémon, inventeur du Pokédex, et le premier à avoir lancé le projet de distribution de Pokémon aux jeunes dresseurs pour leur donner leur chance… Tous les dresseurs du monde l'admiraient et rêvaient de recevoir un Pokédex… Ils n'en revenaient pas de le rencontrer.

Crystal : « Vous… Vous…

Gold : Qu'est ce que vous faites à Johto ?!

C hen : Eh bien j'étais venu rendre visite à mon vieil ami, et mon collègue, Orme, qui m'a averti que deux jeunes dresseurs allaient passer par ici. Je suis donc resté pour vous rencontrer.

Gold : Nous… Nous rencontrer ?

Chen : En effet. Je voulais savoir quel genre de personne vous étiez. Hum… Dîtes moi… Selon vous, qu'est ce qui lie un Pokémon à son dresseur ?

Gold : De l'amitié ! Un Pokémon n'est pas un esclave, pas plus que le dresseur n'est son maitre. Ce sont des amis qui ont chacun quelque chose à apprendre de l'autre. »

Gold avait répondu sans hésiter. Crystal fut impressionnée. On aurait dit qu'il était né pour être dresseur. Mais elle, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait faire maintenant qu'elle avait son premier Pokémon. Il y avait tellement de choix…

Prof Chen : « Très bonne réponse. Et à votre avis… Quel est le secret pour réussir ? »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Crystal de répondre. Elle répéta ce que Gold venait de lui apprendre.

Crystal : « Il faut avoir un lien particulier avec son Pokémon. De l'amitié… Mais aussi… De la confiance ?

Prof Chen : Tout juste. Gardez bien ça à l'esprit mes enfants. La seule chose qui compte, ce n'est pas de gagner ou de perdre. C'est d'être proche de vos Pokémon. »

Il les regarda avec sérieux. Ils écoutaient ses précieux conseils avec la plus grande attention.

Prof Chen : « Hum… Bien… Je suppose que vous savez ce qu'est un Pokédex ? »

Gold et Crystal se regardèrent rapidement, puis crièrent d'une seule voix : « Bien sûr que oui ! »

Chen : « Parfait, cela facilitera les choses ! Comme vous le savez sûrement, il m'est arrivé de confier un Pokédex à plusieurs jeunes dresseur de Kanto afin qu'ils le remplissent pendant leur voyage initiatique. Mais il y a aussi de nombreux Pokémon qui se trouvent uniquement à Johto… Alors j'aimerais, si vous acceptez, vous confier un Pokédex à chacun, et que vous le remplissiez au cours de votre voyage pour que je puisse élargir mes connaissances sur les Pokémon de Johto.

Crystal et Gold : Nous acceptons professeur Chen !

Chen : L'enthousiasme des jeunes dresseurs fait toujours plaisir à voir ! Alors en voici un pour chacun de vous. »

Il leur donna à chacun un Pokédex qu'ils contemplaient comme si c'était un trésor inestimable. Le professeur Chen fut ravi de leur mine ébahie, plus fier que jamais de son invention réservé à quelques rares dresseurs, et qui faisait fureur chez les jeunes. M. Pokémon s'éclaircit la gorge.

Chen : « Oh pardon, c'est pour toi qu'ils venaient, je t'ai coupé.

M . Pokémon : Ce n'est rien mon ami. Alors voici ce que j'aimerais que vous montriez à Orme. » Il sortit quelque chose enveloppé dans une couverture. « C'est un œuf de Pokémon. Mes études portent principalement là dessus. Mais cet œuf est différent de tous ceux que j'ai vus jusqu'à présent. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une nouvelle variété de Pokémon.

Crystal : D'accord, on va le lui amener.

M. Pokémon : Prenez bien garde à ne pas trop le secouer et surtout, gardez le au chaud. »

Crystal acquiesça, puis elle rangea son Pokédex et pris l'œuf avec d'infinies précautions. Après avoir salué et remercié les deux hommes une dernière fois, les deux jeunes dresseurs ressortirent. La mine réjouie, ils s'apprêtaient à se mettre en route quand le Pokématos de Gold sonna.

Gold : « Tiens, c'est le prof Orme. Il doit vouloir savoir où on en est. Allo professeur ? Oui on vient de… Comment ? … Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? … Professeur ? Professeur ? Allo ?

Crystal : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Gold : Il nous demande de rentrer au plus vite, quelque chose de grave est arrivé visiblement. Il ne m'a pas dit quoi. »

Crystal fronça les sourcils.

Crystal : « Pars devant et court le plus vite possible. Je te rejoins, je ne peux pas courir avec cet œuf.

Gold : Entendu, on se retrouve là bas ! »

Crystal regarda son ami s'éloigner avec un air anxieux et se mit en route à son tour. Elle essayait de se dépêcher, mais elle ne voulait pas trop secouer l'œuf, ce serait surement mauvais pour lui. Elle marcha en silence, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver. Alors qu'elle ressortait de la Ville Griotte et s'engageait à nouveau sur la route 29, elle vit une silhouette venir vers elle en sens inverse. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux la voir, et elle la reconnut dés qu'elle fut suffisamment près pour l'identifier. C'était le garçon aux cheveux rouge qui trainait autour du laboratoire un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Celui-ci s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Il détailla rapidement Crystal, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'unique Pokéball à sa ceinture.

« Ils t'ont donné un Pokémon à toi aussi ? Pff… Quel gâchis… Une mauviette comme toi.

Crystal : Pardon ?! Retire ça tout de suite ! Et puis d'abord t'es qui toi ?

\- Si tu veux prouver ta valeur il faudra me battre. Mais t'es pas à la hauteur… T'as jamais combattu hein ? »

E nervée, Crystal posa son sac contenant l'œuf en douceur, puis envoya Limonade au combat. Lorsque le garçon sortit son Pokémon de sa Pokéball, elle eut un choc. Elle reconnu le Germignon qui n'avait pas été choisi au labo du professeur Orme.

Crystal : « Mais ce Pokémon… Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de troisième dresseur…

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! Germignon charge ! »

Crystal remarqua qu'il ne lui avait pas donné de surnom. Le Germignon avait un type avantagé par rapport à Limonade, mais elle avait entrainé son Pokémon, qui avait gagné en assurance et appris une nouvelle attaque. Cependant elle resta sur ses gardes. Combattre un dresseur n'avait rien à voir avec un Pokémon sauvage et elle était un peu nerveuse à l'idée de perdre. De plus, si elle perdait, elle aurait l'air maligne à vouloir donner des leçons. Cependant l'excitation était plus forte que le reste. C'était son premier match contre un vrai dresseur après tout.

Crystal : « Limonade frénésie ! »

L'attaque de son Pokémon devint de plus en plus forte. Germignon réussi à faire reculer son adversaire à l'aide de sa longue feuille tranchante, mais il manquait clairement d'entrainement et n'avait pas l'avantage. Crystal remarqua que contrairement à elle, le garçon n'encourageait pas son Pokémon. Il se contentait de lui donner des ordres comme à un domestique. Elle comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner avec une telle attitude. Le petit Pokémon plante succomba rapidement à l'attaque de Limonade. Le garçon inconnu rappela Germignon sans le moindre commentaire. Pas une parole de consolation, pas un bravo ou un encouragement. Rien. Juste un silence froid et une indifférence scandaleuse.

« T'as gagné… Mais c'était un coup de chance. T'en auras pas autant la prochaine fois ! »

Il reprit rapidement son chemin en la bousculant au passage. Crystal se retourna, furieuse, pour répliquer, quand elle remarqua un objet qui était tombé de sa poche lorsqu'il l'avait heurté. Elle le ramassa. C'était une carte de dresseur. Elle regarda la photo. Il n'était vraiment pas du genre souriant ce gars là ! Elle lut son prénom, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'en savoir plus, le garçon lui arracha la carte des mains.

« Rends moi ça toi !

Crystal : Tu l'avais faite tomber.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

Crystal : Juste ton prénom, monsieur Silver ! Y a pas de quoi avoir honte !

Silver : Pff… T'es contente hein ? »

Le dénommé Silver lui jeta un regard mauvais puis repartit. Crystal le regarda s'éloigner, énervée. Elle donna une baie à Limonade, puis la rappela dans sa Pokéball, car elle commençait à fatiguer. Elle ramassa son sac, puis rentra aussi vite qu'elle put à Bourg Geon. Elle se précipita vers le laboratoire. A son arrivée, le professeur Orme, ainsi que Gold et un policier discutait avec animation. Tous tournèrent la tête vers elle lorsqu'elle entra.

Gold : « Crystal ! Tu en as mis du temps !

Crystal : J'ai été retardée… Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant le prof Orme parler avec le policier.

Gold : « Le dernier Pokémon, celui que nous n'avons pas choisit, a été volé…

Crystal : Quoi ?! Le petit Germignon ?! Mais alors… Professeur Orme ! Je sais qui c'est !

Le professeur Orme sursauta.

Orme : « Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Tu n'étais pas là. »

Crystal leur raconta sa rencontre avec Silver. Elle fit le lien avec sa présence près du laboratoire le matin même. Elle donna une description aussi précise que possible au policier, qui les remercia pour leur collaboration et repartit faire son rapport.

Orme : « C'est terrible… Un Pokémon élevé par un mauvais dresseur est malheureux et tourne mal… Oh non j'espère qu'il va bien… »

Crystal et Gold ne savaient pas quoi dire pour le réconforter. Soudain Crystal se rappela qu'elle avait toujours l'œuf dans son sac. Elle lui raconta donc leur visite chez M. Pokémon. Le professeur Orme retrouva aussitôt le sourire.

Orme : « Je vous avais bien dis qu'une surprise vous attendait là bas… Alors, montre-moi cet œuf. »

Crystal le sortit de son sac et Orme eut une réaction de surprise lorsqu'elle souleva la couverture.

Orme : « Incroyable ! Je n'en avait jamais vu un seul qui lui ressemble… Mes enfants, nous allons peut être découvrir une nouvelle sorte de Pokémon ! J'ai tellement hâte de l'étudier ! Vous pouvez y aller à présent ! Vous êtes libres ! Moi il faut que j'envoie un mail à M. Pokémon… Oh ! Et n'oubliez pas de dire au revoir à vos mères avant de partir tout de même… »

Tandis que le professeur Orme s'affairait autour de l'œuf, aussi excité qu'un gamin le jour de Noël, Gold et Crystal se dirigèrent vers la sortie. L'assistante du professeur leur donna à chacun un petit paquet contenant quelques potions et Pokéball pour les aider à démarrer, pour le plus grand bonheur de Gold. Après l'avoir remercié chaleureusement, nos deux héros se dirigèrent vers leurs maisons respectives.

Gold : « Alors tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Crystal : Il presque midi, je vais déjeuner une dernière fois avec ma mère avant de partir, et puis je commencerai le voyage. Et toi ?

Gold : Je pense que je vais manger ici aussi. Je vais partir en quêtes des arènes. La première est à Mauville. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurais mon premier badge avant ce soir. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On fait route ensemble ? »

Crystal ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle pouvait comme Gold tenter de devenir maitre, et dans ce cas, ils devraient s'affronter un jour, ou devenir éleveuse de Pokémon, scientifique, se spécialiser dans un seul type de Pokémon ou devenir une championne au Pokéathlon… Il y avait trop de possibilités, et elle ne savait pas encore. Elle avait envie de partir avec Gold, mais elle ne voulait pas être un poids pour lui. Il fonçait toujours sans attendre, alors qu'elle était plutôt réfléchie. Elle voulait prendre son temps, visiter les villes, voir un maximum de Pokémon… Et il fallait qu'elle devienne un peu autonome.

Crystal : « On a qu'à partir ensemble… Et on se séparera si on a vraiment pas le même rythme. De toute façon, le chemin est le même, on se croisera régulièrement.

Gold : Tu as raison… Bon eh bien… Rendez vous après manger alors. De toute façon, tu as mon numéro.

Crystal : Ouais. Bon appétit. »

Ils s'enlacèrent puis se séparèrent. En rentrant chez elle, elle trouva sa mère au téléphone, l'air furieuse.

M aman : « Mais enfin comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? … Je ne vous félicite pas ! Prévenez les autres bases, qu'il ne le laisse pas passer dans les autres villes ! »

Elle raccrocha et aperçut Crystal.

Maman : « Oh, bonjour mon poussin. Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Raconte-moi tout !

Crystal : Tu n'es pas de service aujourd'hui pourtant… »

En effet, Crystal était la fille de l'agent Jenny de Bourg Geon.

Jenny : « Non, mais un vol s'est produit à Bourg Geon ! Sous mon nez, à quelques maisons d'ici !

Crystal : Je suis au courant. »

Pendant le repas, Crystal raconta sa matinée à sa mère et lui montra Limonade. Elles discutèrent un bon moment, puis vient enfin le moment de départ. Crystal serra sa mère dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

Jenny : « Promet moi de m'appeler de temps en temps… Pour être sûre que tu vas bien et pour me raconter tes aventures !

Crystal : Je te le promets Maman. »

Jenny avait des larmes aux yeux. Elle regarda sa fille quitter la maison et s'éloigner en se demandant où étaient passées toutes ces années depuis la naissance de son petit bébé.


	2. Premiers Pas

Gold : « Cette fois on part pour de bon… Prête ? »

Crystal acquiesça. Elle se sentait planer, comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ça y est, ils étaient partis. Ils refirent le chemin jusqu'à Ville Griotte, puis ils s'engagèrent sur la route 30. Cette fois, le voyage commençait pour de vrai. Elle se sentait toute bizarre à se balader seule sur les routes, surtout en sachant qu'un voyage à travers toute la région l'attendait. Bien sûr, Gold était à ses côtés, mais ils devraient chacun faire leur propre chemin un jour, et elle n'était pas habituée à cette nouvelle liberté. Elle avait un peu peur, mais surtout, elle avait hâte de faire de nouvelles découvertes, de nouvelles rencontres, d'attraper un tas de Pokémon… Le chemin qui menait à Mauville était rempli de dresseurs qui s'affrontaient où cherchaient des Pokémon. Certains comparaient leur Pokémon et se disputaient pour savoir laquelle de leurs équipes était la meilleure, ce qui aboutissait généralement à un combat pour le savoir. Crystal avait envie d'en affronter quelque uns, mais elle était timide et se demanda comment elle allait le leur proposer. Devait-elle simplement les interpeler et leur demander de se battre, ou devait-elle sympathiser avec eux d'abord ? Après tout, son seul combat contre un autre dresseur était celui qu'elle avait fait contre Silver, et il ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps, car les dresseurs vinrent d'eux même lui proposer un duel. Gold accepta tous les défis sans exception. Son Hericendre semblait emporté par la motivation de son dresseur. Afin de ne pas avoir à retourner sans cesse au Centre Pokémon, Crystal cueillit quelques baies dans les arbres entourant le chemin. Cela redonnait de l'énergie à leurs Pokémon. Elle dût user un peu de son autorité pour forcer Gold à faire des pauses, alors que lui voulait arriver à Mauville au plus vite. Elle releva elle aussi quelques défis. Bien sûr, elle ne gagnait pas à tous les coups, mais elle sentait que petit à petit, elle gagnait en assurance, et son Pokémon aussi. Ils apprenaient ensemble. Ils découvraient le monde ensemble. Aucun de deux n'avait jamais quitté Bourg Geon, où ils étaient nés. Crystal sourit. De cette manière, elle se sentait plus rassurée. Elle et son Pokémon étaient exactement pareil.

Ils rencontrèrent plusieurs Pokémon sauvages comme des Rattata qui détalaient dans les hautes herbes dès qu'on s'approchait, et des Granivol qui se laissaient porter par une petite brise qui soufflait. Crystal se demanda quel Pokémon elle tenterait de capturer en premier. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis elle pensa au Hoothoot qui réveillait les habitants de Bourg Geon chaque matin. Elle avait toujours aimé ce drôle d'oiseau que certains trouvaient ridicule. Elle décida donc que ce serait ce Pokémon, sa première capture. Malheureusement, ces oiseaux étaient nocturnes et n'apparaissaient donc que la nuit, et il était encore trop tôt. Elle prit donc son mal en patience et continua son chemin en suivant la carte de son Pokématos pour ne pas se perdre, bien qu'il y avait peu de chances que cela arrive. En effet, le chemin était plutôt simple, et il suffisait de suivre les autres dresseurs. Mais avec Gold qui courait partout et voulait tout explorer, on ne savait jamais. En fin d'après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient tout près de Mauville., le chemin les fit passer devant l'entrée d'une grotte. Gold voulut évidemment aller l'explorer, mais Crystal le retint par la capuche de son sweat, l'étranglant à moitié au passage.

Crystal : « Minute Papillusion ! Je te signale qu'il fait noir comme un four là dedans, et qu'on est absolument pas équipés pour une exploration. En plus, on ne sait même pas où ça nous mènera. Cette grotte peut être très profonde, peut être même qu'elle va jusqu'à l'autre bout de Johto. Non seulement je ne sais pas combien de jours on risque de rester là dedans, mais en plus on serait complètement détournés de notre itinéraire de départ. On va à Mauville, point ! »

Malgré les protestations et les gesticulations de Gold, Crystal le traina loin de la grotte obscure, et ils continuèrent donc leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent enfin à Mauville. La ville était déjà beaucoup plus grande que Ville Griotte, mais cela ressemblait encore à un village. Les maisons et la grande tour que l'on pouvait voir depuis toute la ville étaient construits dans le style traditionnel japonais. Crystal sentit qu'elle allait adorer la visite, mais Gold fonça droit vers le centre Pokémon en disant qu'ils auraient tout le temps de visiter plus tard. Crystal le suivit en soupirant. Pourquoi ce gamin était-il toujours si pressé ? Une fois que leurs Pokémon leur furent rendus, Gold se tourna vers son amie.

Gold : « Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

Crystal consulta sa montre : il était presque 18h. Les Hoothoot ne tarderaient pas à apparaître.

Crystal : « J'ai envie de visiter un peu, et puis de capturer mon premier Pokémon.

Gold : Moi aussi ! Allons-y ! Il faut que je capture des Pokémon et que je les entraîne ! J'ai hâte d'avoir mon premier badge ! »

Gold s'élança vers la route, et Crystal soupira et se mit à courir derrière lui pour le rattraper. Une fois dans les hautes herbes, Gold se mit à chercher frénétiquement un Pokémon à attraper. Crystal chercha elle aussi son bonheur, mais il y avait encore trop de lumière et elle ne trouva pas le Pokémon qu'elle cherchait.

Crystal : « Gold… Je vais visiter un peu, je reviendrai plus tard d'accord ?

Gold : Oui, oui ! A tout à l'heure ! »

C'est à peine s'il l'avait entendue tant il était absorbé par sa recherche du Pokémon idéal. Elle retourna vers la ville et décida de visiter un peu. Elle savait qu'on pouvait s'entraîner à la Tour Chétiflor, mais elle voulait capturer son Hoothoot d'abord. Avec un seul Pokémon, elle ne ferait certainement pas long feu. Elle se mit donc à flâner dans les rues et prit des photos de tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle adorait ce style traditionnel japonais que le village avait adopté. Il s'en dégageait une sérénité très agréable. Et les gens étaient tous très sympathiques, toujours prêts à rendre service. Elle observa un moment les Poissirene du lac nager tranquillement, accoudée au petit pont en mangeant des mochis glacés, ce qui avait un effet très relaxant. Elle songea que ce devait être très agréable de vivre ici. Une fois satisfaite de sa promenade, elle décida d'aller visiter les ruines Zarbi. Celles-ci étaient construites dans une immense grotte dont plusieurs entrées se trouvaient de l'autre côté d'une petite rivière. A cette heure ci, les touristes étaient beaucoup moins nombreux, et elle put visiter les lieux dans le calme. Les ruines étaient en fait constituées de salles immenses, remplies de statues représentant d'anciens Pokémon que Crystal ne reconnut pas. Il régnait dans ce lieu historique une atmosphère mystique et fascinante. Crystal avait toujours été passionnée par la légende des Zarbi, et elle espérait plus que tout en rencontrer. Ce fut peine perdue évidemment. Ce n'était qu'une légende, et si quelqu'un en avait déjà rencontré, cela aurait fait la une des journaux. Les seuls Zarbi qu'elle vit étaient ceux qui étaient gravés sur les murs. Elle essaya de lire, mais ils semblaient avoir été dessinés au hasard, sans chercher à exprimer quoi que ce soit. Crystal continua son chemin, mais les ruines n'étaient rien d'autre que de longs couloirs remplis de statues. Il y avait plusieurs autres visiteurs qui déambulaient dans ce long dédale. Elle s'attarda un moment, fasciné par cet endroit. Elle avait toujours aimé les légendes et les mythes. Mettre les pieds dans un endroit historique aussi ancien la faisait frémir d'excitation.

A regret, elle retourna vers la ville. Il était maintenant près de 20h, et il faisait suffisamment sombre pour tenter de rencontrer un Hoothoot. Elle retourna vers la route 30 mais ne vit pas de trace de Gold. Elle se douta qu'il devait déjà être en train de s'entraîner à la Tour Chétiflor. Elle balaya la route du regard, et sursauta lorsqu'une nuée de Nosferapti sortit de l'obscure grotte qu'elle avait refusé d'explorer, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Si les Nosferapti sortaient chasser, c'était le bon moment pour chercher un Hoothoot. Elle commença donc à fouiller dans les herbes en espérant trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle finit par en rencontrer un qui sautillait dans l'herbe en hululant. Crystal se planta à quelques mètres de lui, et celui-ci la contempla de avec des petits yeux méfiants. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait t enter de capturer un Pokémon, et elle espérait ne pas échouer. Elle ordonna à Limonade d'attaquer. Les combats qu'elle avait menés contre les dresseurs depuis Ville Griotte lui avait donné de l'assurance, et ici le Pokémon était sauvage, il n'avait aucun dresseur pour le guider, alors que Limonade et Crystal formaient une équipe. Malgré son unique pied, le Hoothoot était rapide. Cela ne suffit cependant pas pour lutter contre les terribles mâchoires de son adversaire qui l'immobilisa. Crystal sentit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'affaiblir le Pokémon d'avantage et lui lança une Pokéball. Celle-ci se referma sur le Hoothoot sauvage et se mit à remuer. Crystal croisa les doigts si forts qu'elle en eut mal. La Pokéball continuait de s'agiter. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Etait-ce normal que ce soit aussi long ? Encore quelques secondes, et la balle bicolore cessa de remuer pour de bon. Crystal resta sans bouger quelques instants, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle poussa un grand cri de joie libérateur qui fit sursauter les dresseurs autour d'elle. Elle était folle de joie ! C'était le premier Pokémon qu'elle avait capturé elle-même ! Un dresseur plutôt mignon leva le pouce dans sa direction en signe de félicitation, ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire radieux. Elle savait que le champion avait deux Pokémon, il lui en fallait donc deux pour l'affronter. Et maintenant qu'elle les avait, elle allait devoir travailler dur pour le vaincre ! Maintenant qu'elle avait son Hoothoot, elle pouvait enfin aller s'entraîner à la Tour Chétiflor. Elle alla rapidement soigner ses Pokémon, puis elle se dirigea vers la tour. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et leva la tête. La tour était haute et on pouvait sentir comme des vibrations en émaner. C'était assez impressionnant. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle remarqua tout de suite l'ambiance solennelle. La salle était vaste, ornée de statues de Chétiflor, et un énorme pilier tremblait en plein milieu. Crystal resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Un des sages, gardiens de cet endroit, s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Sage : « Impressionnant n'est ce pas ?

Crystal : Oui… Mais comment est-ce que…

S age : Les autres sages s'entraînent durs aux étages supérieurs. C'est ce qui fait trembler le pilier. Mais ne t'en fais pas, la tour ne risque pas de s'effondrer ! » Ajouta-t-il devant son air inquiet. « Tu veux que je t'explique le fonctionnement de l'entraînement ?

Crystal : Oui s'il vous plait.

Sage : A chaque étage, tu trouveras plusieurs sages qui attendent les dresseurs venant s'entraîner. Si tu parviens à vaincre l'un d'entre eux, et tu pourras passer à l'étage supérieur. Si tu arrives tout en haut de la tour, tu pourras affronter l'ancien, le plus fort de nous tous. Si tu lui arraches la victoire, il te donnera une CS en récompense. La plupart des dresseurs viennent ici pour s'entraîner avant d'aller tenter leur chance contre Albert…

Crystal : C'est aussi mon cas ! Je vous remercie du conseil. »

Le sage s'inclina, puis s'en retourna. Crystal se dirigea vers le premier escalier. Au premier étage, de nombreux sages s'affrontaient entre eux ou défiaient d'autres dresseurs. D'autres méditaient, et Crystal put voir que dans une autre salle séparée par une porte coulissante, certains semblaient prier devant une grande statue de Chétiflor. Crystal se demanda d'où venait ce culte pour ce Pokémon qui ne semblait pas très fort, et se promit de chercher la réponse dans son guide touristique de la région qu'elle avait acheté exprès pour son voyage. Un des sages s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda si elle était ici pour relever le défi de la tour. Elle acquiesça, et le sage lui proposa de débuter le match, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Celui-ci ne possédait que des Chétiflor dans son équipe. Si Limonade n'avait pas l'avantage du type, Hoothoot en revanche picorait les pauvres petits Pokémon plante à cœur joie. Crystal remporta une première victoire, et s'étonna en constatant que son adversaire n'était pas très fort. Elle fit de nombreux combats et progressa tant bien que mal dans la tour. Elle se rendit bien compte que le niveau augmentait à chaque étage, où les dresseurs étaient chaque fois moins nombreux. Elle fit plusieurs fois des pauses pour laisser ses Pokémon se reposer en regardant les autres matchs. Pourtant, bien que les sages fussent nombreux, ils s'adaptaient au niveau de leur adversaire. Le but était de faire progresser les dresseurs, pas de les écraser. A force de combattre des Chétiflor, Crystal connaissait maintenant toutes les manières de battre ce Pokémon. Elle trouva dommage de ne pas affronter des espèces plus variées, mais au moins, Limonade put s'entrainer contre sa faiblesse : le type plante. Elle arriva finalement au dernier étage, qui était constitué d'un long couloir qui débouchait sur une grande salle. Il n'y avait pas d'autres dresseurs. Elle s'avança et surprit l'ancien qui parlait avec un autre dresseur. Elle attendit son tour à l'entrée de la salle, par politesse.

Ancien : « Tu es fort, tu as mérité cette CS. Cependant, tu devrais plus aimer tes Pokémon et leur faire confiance. Ce ne sont pas des machines de guerre, mais tes compagnons.

Garçon : Pff… Tant qu'ils me permettent de gagner je m'en fous ! »

L  
e dresseur qui venait de battre l'ancien lui prit la CS des mains et fit demi-tour avec un air agacé. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il s'arrêta net en voyant Crystal, qui se figea également en reconnaissant Silver.

Silver : « Tiens t'es là toi ? Je t'ai mâché le travail, tu as encore de la chance.

Crystal : Toi... Tu as volé le dernier Pokémon du laboratoire du professeur. Tu vas le rendre immédiatement !

Silver : J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Ni de personne. Volé ou pas, maintenant ce Pokémon est à moi. De toute façon aucun de vous ne l'a choisi, il ne manque à personne.

Crystal : Tu n'es qu'un espèce de sale petit… »

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, car Silver venait de sauter par le trou au milieu de la salle, celui par lequel passait le pilier, et s'enfuit en se laissant glisser le long du pilier tremblant, atterrissant en douceur à l'étage inférieur. Crystal ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri d'inquiétude. Il était fou ! Il allait se tuer ! Lorsqu'elle jeta un œil par le trou, elle constata qu'il n'avait pas une égratignure. En bas, Silver leva la tête vers elle et lui adressa un regard méprisant. Elle fulminait. Après tout il pouvait bien se casser une jambe, ça lui était égal ! Elle était tentée de le poursuivre, mais si elle sortait de la tour, elle devrait défier à nouveau tous les sages pour pouvoir affronter l'ancien. De toute façon le temps qu'elle redescende, il serait déjà loin. Résignée, elle soupira et se tourna vers l'ancien. Ses Pokémon étaient affaiblis, mais ils avaient encore de l'énergie. Elle leur donna une baie à chacun pour leur faire retrouver un peu de leurs forces.

Crystal : « Bonjour… Je suis venue vous défier en tant que dernière épreuve de la Tour Chétiflor.

Ancien : Je te félicite d'avoir pu arriver jusqu'à moi. Nous les sages, nous ne sommes pas de réels combattants, mais nous aimons aider les jeunes dresseurs à s'entraîner. Cela a dû être éprouvant de faire tous ces combats aux étages inférieurs. Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable petite. »

L'ancien était un vieillard souriant et il avait l'air très gentil. Crystal engagea le combat. Ses Pokémon avaient retrouvé suffisamment d'énergie avec les baies qu'ils avaient avalées pour faire un dernier combat. L'ancien avait, comme tous les sages de cette tour, des Chétiflor. A force, elle savait comment les combattre. De plus, elle avait l'avantage du type avec son Hoothoot. Ce dernier battit facilement les deux Pokémon lianes. Alors qu'elle pensait le combat terminé, l'ancien envoya un Hoothoot au combat. Surprise, Crystal laissa le sien combattre quelques instants. Mais il fatiguait, alors elle envoya Limonade le remplacer. La petite Kaiminus immobilisa son adversaire avec ses puissantes mâchoires comme elle l'avait fait avec le Hoothoot de Crystal. Le combat était terminé. Elle avait gagné plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et l'ancien lui fit un grand sourire.

L'ancien : « Tu traites bien tes Pokémon… Je suis heureux. On voit que tu les aimes et qu'ils t'aiment en retour à la façon dont vous vous battez ensemble. Je te remets cette CS Flash, qui illuminera ton chemin même dans les moments les plus sombres. Je te souhaite une bonne continuation. »

Crystal remercia l'ancien et retourna au centre Pokémon d'un pas joyeux. Pendant que ses compagnons se faisaient soigner, elle chercha Gold du regard, mais ne le vit malheureusement pas.

Crystal : *Il est sûrement déjà à l'arène…*

Elle décida d'entraîner encore un peu ses Pokémon avant d'essayer d'affronter le champion d'arène. Après tout elle n'était qu'une débutante, et le champion devait être expérimenté ! Elle devait faire preuve de prudence ! Albert était spécialisé dans le type vol. Elle aussi avait un oiseau, le combat promettait d'être intéressant. Elle emmena ses Pokémon dans des hautes herbes, à l'est de la ville, et les fit combattre contre des Pokémon sauvages. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre endroit où s'entraîner. Alors qu'elle venait de battre un Rattata, elle sentit quelque chose lui tirer les cheveux, puis un cri horrible retentit, juste derrière elle. Elle se retourna en hurlant et en battant des bras dans le vide dans un mouvement de panique total. A sa grande surprise, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un Feuforêve, qui semblait très amusé par sa réaction.

Crystal : « Ah c'est comme ça ! Ça t'amuse de faire peur aux gens comme ça ?! J'ai crus mourir de peur ! »

L e petit spectre rit de plus belle, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Crystal. Une partie d'elle s'étonna de trouver un Pokémon spectre en plein air, tout près d'une ville. Même s'il faisait nuit, elle pensait que les spectres en vivait que dans des endroits particuliers de la région, comme dans des grottes peu fréquentées ou des maisons abandonnées. Le Pokémon était adorable, mais cela lui faisait froid dans le dos de se retrouver seule, en pleine nuit, face à un fantôme. Elle sortit son Pokédex afin d'avoir plus d'informations sur son adversaire. La voix robotique de l'engin se mit aussitôt à réciter : « _Ce Pokémon utilise ses sphères rouges pour absorber les sentiments de terreur de ses ennemis et s'en nourrir. Il aime jouer des tours malicieux et effrayants pendant la nuit pour s'amuser. Il adore mordre et tirer les cheveux des gens par surprise, juste pour voir leur réaction. Il aime faire peur en criant ou en apparaissant soudainement. Il regarde ensuite ses victimes et rit._ »

Ces nouvelles informations ne firent qu'inquiéter d'avantage Crystal, qui sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir le dos. Le petit spectre la regarda d'un air malicieux en riant.

Crystal : *Du calme ma vieille, ce n'est qu'un Pokémon, pas un véritable fantôme. Il veut seulement s'amuser avec toi. Et d'ailleurs puisqu'il me cherche, je vais le capturer !*

Elle savait que le type normal de Hoothoot serait inefficace contre un type spectre, alors elle envoya Limonade au combat. Celle-ci ne semblait pas du tout impressionnée par le spectre et chercha aussitôt à le mordre. Mais Feuforêve se dématérialisait à chaque fois pour ne pas être touché. Il ne semblait pas prendre le combat au sérieux, comme s'il voulait jouer. Crystal décida alors de tenter de le capturer en le prenant par surprise, et lui lança une Pokéball. A sa grande surprise, le petit Pokémon sauvage n'opposa pas beaucoup de résistance pour se faire capturer. Sans doute cherchait-il un ami ? En tout cas, Crystal l'accueillit à bras ouverts, et fit la paix avec lui. Ereintée par toutes ces émotions, elle décida que ses Pokémon s'étaient suffisamment entrainés pour ce soir. Elle décida de rentrer en repassant devant les Ruines Alpha. Elle marchait lentement en admirant les ruines, qui paraissaient plus imposantes de nuit. Elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait plusieurs entrées alors qu'elle n'en avait remarqué qu'une la première fois. Deux d'entre elles se trouvaient de l'autre coté de la rivière, mais les deux autres étaient accessibles. Crystal s'engouffra dans la partie qu'elle n'avait pas encore visitée, et se retrouva dans une minuscule salle. A l'intérieur se trouvait une hôtesse d'accueil, et un scientifique qui parlait tout seul, collé au mur du fond. Elle s'approcha du centre de la salle, ou se trouvait un grand mur, avec un texte gravé sur une plaque d'un coté, et un tableau de pierre de l'autre.

Hôtesse : « Bonsoir ! Vous venez tenter de résoudre le puzzle de pierre ?

Crystal : Le puzzle de pierre ?

Hôtesse : Oh, vous ne connaissez pas ? Laissez-moi vous expliquer dans ce cas. Regardez, vous voyez ce mur au centre ? A droite, il y a la description de ce que doit représenter le puzzle, et à gauche, vous pouvez essayer de placer les dalles pour résoudre le puzzle.

Crystal : Et qu'est ce qui se passe si on réussit ?

Hôtesse : Rien de particulier, c'est juste un divertissement. Beaucoup de personnes ont déjà réussit à reconstituer le puzzle. »

Crystal décida d'essayer. La description sur le mur indiquait « un Pokémon qui se cache au fond de l'océan avec ses yeux sur le dos ». Elle se mit à réfléchir.

Crystal : « Un Pokémon au fond de l'eau… Ce doit donc être un Pokémon aquatique… Mais lequel ? »

L'hôtesse sourit, lui indiquant qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Crystal reporta son attention sur le puzzle. On voyait clairement où étaient les coins, ce qu'elle plaça en premier. Elle remarqua aussi des morceaux d'une forme arrondie. Elle n'eut aucun mal à placer les bonnes pièces sur les bords. Il restait maintenant le milieu, le plus difficile. En observant les pièces qu'il restait, elle eut l'impression qu'elles représentaient des pattes et des yeux. Elle relut la description, et son visage s'illumina.

Crystal : « Un Kabuto ! Mais oui !

Hôtesse : Bravo ! Vous êtes rapide ! Mais vous n'avez pas encore réussi. »

Elle plaça les pièces un peu au hasard, comprenant progressivement à quoi devait ressembler le Pokémon. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle recula pour admirer son travail.

Hôtesse : « Félicitation ! Vous êtes douée ! Je suppose que vous avez remarqué qu'il y avait d'autres entrées dans les ruines, mais certaines sont de l'autre coté du cours d'eau. On peut cependant y accéder par les Caves Jumelles, si cela vous amuse, vous pourrez essayer d'aller dans les autres pièces pour reconstituer les autres puzzles !

Crystal : Merci du renseignement ! Mais… Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a une tête bizarre ce Kabuto ?

Hôtesse : Tous ceux qui ont réussi le puzzle ont fait cette remarque… On ne sait pas qui a fait ce puzzle ni pourquoi, mais cela a l'air très ancien. Sans soute les créateurs n'étaient-ils pas très doués. »

C rystal fronça les sourcils. La forme du Pokémon était bien la mais sa tête était bizarre. Il avait les yeux trop près l'un de l'autre. Elle échangea de place les deux dalles des yeux et contempla le puzzle.

Crystal : « C'est mieux comme ça non ? En fait les yeux n'étaient pas bien placés… »

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle entendit un petit « clic » suivit d'une petite secousse, et le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Elle poussa un cri strident et eut juste le temps de s'agripper au bord pour ne pas sombrer dans le trou qui venait de se former. L'hôtesse l'aida aussitôt à remonter.

Hôtesse : « Vous… Vous allez bien ?

Crystal : O-Oui… Mais… Que s'est-il passé ?

Hôtesse : Je crois que le terrain s'est effondré, si nous avions su que le sol était si fragile nous n'aurions pas autorisé les visites… »

Le scientifique qui s'affairait depuis le début au fond de la salle se précipita vers elles.

Scientifique : « Si je puis me permettre, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de sol fragile. Regardez, on dirait plutôt une trappe qui s'est ouverte. »

Crystal inspecta le sol. En effet, il n'y avait nul débris de pierre brisée ou effondrée. Le trou était bien net, ayant pile la forme d'un rectangle. Le scientifique regarda ensuite le puzzle et sursauta.

Scientifique : « Oh ! Non, ne me dites pas que… Intéressant…

Crystal : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Le scientifique observa le puzzle de pierre d'un air songeur.

Scientifique : « C'est étrange… L'image est différente…

Crystal : Je le trouvais bizarre, alors j'ai échangé les dalles des yeux. En fait je pense que c'est ça la bonne combinaison. »

L'homme de science la dévisagea avec une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux.

Scientifique : « Comment t'appelles-tu jeune fille ?

Crystal : Crystal K-You.

Scientifique : K-You ? Comme les agents de police ? Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question… Tu as l'air jeune, tu fais des études ?

Crystal : Non, j'ai commencé mon voyage initiatique ce matin… Pourquoi ?

Scientifique : Je me présente, je suis Anthony, je suis scientifique et archéologue. Moi et mon équipe, nous avons établit un bureau près des ruines dans le but de les étudier. Elles renferment beaucoup de mystères, sont l'objet de nombreuses légendes, et nous espérons tout apprendre dessus. Et vois-tu, tu as réussi là où nous avons échoué. Nous pensions avoir résolu le puzzle mais… Tu as deviné que la combinaison n'était pas la bonne et qu'il fallait échanger les dalles des yeux. Je suis impressionné, nous n'avions pas cherché plus loin en pensant simplement que le Pokémon était mal dessiné… Nous avons été négligents.

Crystal : Ce n'est pas grave… Ce n'est qu'un bête puzzle.

Anthony : C'est là où tu te trompes Crystal ! » s'exclama le scientifique d'un air passionné. « A ton avis, à quoi peut bien servir ce puzzle ? Les ruines sont vraiment très vieilles, je doute que les créateurs avaient en tête de fabriquer un simple jeu. Pour moi c'est une énigme. Et je crois bien… Que tu viens de la résoudre.

Crystal : M-Moi ? Je ne comprends pas…

Anthony : Jusqu'ici, beaucoup de personnes avaient reconstitué ce puzzle, et il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Nous avions fini par croire qu'il n'avait pas de fonction bien particulière, et nous avons mis cette énigme de coté. Cependant… Toi seule as véritablement résolu le puzzle. Et aussitôt après que tu l'ais fait, une trappe s'est ouverte juste sous tes pieds. Ne penses-tu pas que c'est un mécanisme ? »

Crystal médita un instant sur les paroles de l'archéologue. Il n'avait pas tort, cela ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Elle ressentit soudain une grande fierté. Elle avait réussi là ou tant d'autres avaient échoué. Elle avait hâte d'essayer les autres puzzles dont lui avait parlé l'hôtesse à présent.

Anthony : « Hum… Intéressant…

Crystal : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Anthony : Ce trou que tu as ouvert mène directement au Ruines Alpha. Regarde, c'est la partie nord ouest de la salle… Il y a surement des mécanismes qui se sont activés et des choses ont dû changer dans les ruines ! Sinon, pourquoi nous faire tomber dans les ruines après avoir réussi le puzzle ? Peut être y a-t-il des pièges… C'est fascinant… »

Crystal ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme d'Anthony. Il avait l'air de beaucoup aimer son travail. Crystal ne put s'empêcher d'être curieuse. Les ruines l'intéressaient beaucoup elle aussi.

Crystal : « Qu'est ce que vous faisiez près du mur au fond de la salle depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Anthony eut l'air ravi de son intérêt et fit un grand sourire.

Anthony : « Eh bien, viens voir, approche toi. Voilà, regarde ça. Ce qui est dessiné sur le mur.

Crystal : Ce sont des Zarbi ! Il y en a partout sur les murs dans les ruines…

Anthony : Exactement ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un jeune comme toi s'intéresser à des choses aussi anciennes, ça fait plaisir !

Crystal : J'ai toujours adoré les vieilles légendes et les lieux historiques. »

Le sourire d'Anthony s'agrandit un peu plus.

Anthony : « L'équipe et moi, nous avons le sentiment qu'il se cache quelque chose derrière ce mur. Lorsque l'on tape dessus, ça sonne creux. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a une pièce derrière ce mur ! Mais nous ne savons pas comment y accéder sans démolir le mur, et nous ne voulons pas abîmer les ruines. Il doit y avoir un mécanisme, comme pour le puzzle. C'est ce que je cherche depuis un bon moment… »

Crystal avait toujours adoré les Zarbi. Elle se demanda soudain si, plus tard, elle ne deviendrait pas archéologue spécialisé dans les Zarbi comme Anthony. Elle observa ceux qui étaient gravés sur une petite plaque. Elle savait lire le Zarbi. C'était facile. A l'école, elle avait pris des options de langues étrangères, dont les langues avec l'alphabet latin. Elle avait alors remarqué une ressemblance avec les formes des Zarbi. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait découvert qu'ils pouvaient former des mots, et depuis, ils la fascinaient. Elle les avait longuement étudiés depuis qu'elle était petite. Et sur la petite plaque, les Zarbi formaient le mot « SORTIE ».

Crystal : « Et si on ne pouvait pas y rentrer mais en sortir ? Si c'était une issue de secours en réalité ? »

Anthony la regarda d'un air surpris.

Anthony : « Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Crystal : Ben, c'est écrit « sortie » alors je prends ça au pied de la lettre… Mais c'est vous l'archéologue après tout, je ne sais pas, je faisais juste une supposition.

Anthony : Il est écrit « sortie » ? Où ça ?

Crystal : Ben… Là. » Dit-elle en désignant les Zarbi. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle soit obligée de se justifier. Anthony fronça les sourcils.

Anthony : « Tu te moques de moi ? Il n'y a rien d'écrit, ce sont juste des gravures de Zarbi. »

Crystal ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle comprit soudain que les archéologues ne savait pas que les Zarbi pouvaient être lus.

Crystal : « Vous n'aviez jamais remarqué la ressemblance entre les Zarbi et les lettres latines ? »

Anthony la fixa avec des yeux ronds.

Anthony : « Euh… Non… Enfin… Nous avions déjà supposé que les Zarbi étaient une forme d'écriture, mais nous pensions que c'était une langue qui a disparu depuis longtemps… Surtout étant donné l'ancienneté de ces ruines… Comment as-tu découvert ça ?

Crystal : J'étudiais les langues étrangères à l'école. Et j'étais fascinée par les Zarbi. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps avant de remarquer la ressemblance. »

Crystal fut stupéfaite que des professionnels comme eux n'aient jamais remarqué ce détail, alors que c'était leur travail. Anthony eut un rire gêné et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Visiblement, il pensait la même chose et en avait honte.

Anthony : « Tu es douée… Tu n'as pas pourtant aucun diplôme dans ce domaine… Je suis sûr que tu ferais une excellente archéologue. Tu y as déjà songé ?

Crystal : Je ne sais pas vraiment…

Anthony : Ecoute, je dois aller faire mon rapport, c'est une découverte majeure que la résolution de ce puzzle. Nous explorerons les ruines pour vérifier un quelconque changement demain, aujourd'hui il est trop tard. Je te laisse ma carte, pense à ce que je viens de te dire. Tu pourrais faire une grande carrière. Pourrais-je avoir également ton numéro de Pokématos ? Parfois on cherche trop loin alors que la réponse est sous nos yeux… Tu nous l'as prouvé par deux fois aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais encore nous aider. »

Crystal accepta et échangea ses cordonnées avec Anthony. Celui-ci sortit de la salle. L'hôtesse avait également finit sa journée. Crystal resta seule dans la pièce. Elle effleura la plaque du bout des doigts, songeuse. Ce que venait de dire Anthony la travaillait. Avait-elle eut de la chance, ou avait-elle réellement du potentiel ?

Crystal : *Sortie…*

E lle décida de chercher un peu elle aussi. Peut être trouverait-elle encore un détail qui avait échappé aux archéologues ? Elle posa son sac près du mur et examina toute la pièce à la recherche d'un autre indice ou d'un interrupteur mais ne trouva rien. Elle retourna près du mur et fit les cents pas. Elle trébucha sur son sac et quelques objets en tombèrent. Elle poussa un juron et commença à les ranger. Elle s'apprêtait à remettre sa corde sortie dans son sac, quand elle se figea. Elle se redressa en gardant l'objet dans sa main. Une idée germa dans son esprit.

Crystal : « Sortie… Une corde sortie… Et si… ? »

Elle essaya de coller sa corde au mur, de la poser au pied du mur, mais rien n'y fis. Elle se sentit un peu bête. Si encore il y avait eu un endroit où incruster un objet, elle aurait pu essayer ! Mais elle ne voyait pas du tout comment ouvrir un passage secret avec une corde ! Il n'y avait nulle part où elle pouvait l'attacher pour tirer, rien. De toute façon, elle ne voyait pas comment un mécanisme aussi ancien pourrait être adapté à un objet créé à une époque beaucoup plus moderne. Frustrée, elle croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. L'air songeuse, elle effleura la plaque du bout des doigts.

Crystal : « Quel est ton secret…? »

Il y eut soudain une lumière au bout de ses doigts, et les Zarbi gravés sur la plaque s'illuminèrent. Puis le mur commença à trembler et pivota sur lui-même. Crystal tomba en arrière, stupéfaite, et s'arrêta de respirer. Elle resta complètement figée pendant un long moment. Que venait-il de se passer ? Avait-elle appuyé par mégarde sur le mécanisme ? Pourtant Anthony et son équipe avaient longtemps cherché… Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils étaient si négligents. Et d'où venait cette lueur qui était apparue au bout de ses doigts ? Lentement, elle se releva, et sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle avança dans la pièce. Elle aurait probablement dû appeler aussitôt Anthony, mais elle était comme en transe. Elle manqua de trébucher sur quelques objets qui se trouvaient au sol. Elle se pencha pour les examiner, malgré l'obscurité ambiante.

Crystal : *Ce sont des objets de soin… Mais… Sous forme de plantes et de poudre. C'est une médecine très ancienne, qui date de bien avant l'invention des potions… Cette pièce doit être fermée depuis très longtemps…*

Elle ramassa les objets avec l'intension d'aller les montrer à Anthony, puis s'avança encore. Comme la pièce était très sombre, elle ne vit qu'au dernier moment qu'un énorme trou se trouvait devant elle. Cette fois, elle ne put se rattraper à temps et chuta brutalement sur un sol de pierre. Heureusement elle ne tomba pas de très haut. Elle se trouvait dans les Ruines Alpha, dans la partie nord-ouest. Elle se releva en se massant le derrière, puis regarda autour d'elle. Les ruines étaient beaucoup plus inquiétantes de nuit. Il n'y avait presque pas de lumière, et les longs couloirs vides et sombres la faisaient frissonner. Elle fit quelques pas, mais elle se sentit soudain observée. Elle se tourna dans tous les sens mais ne vit rien. Rien que le vide et l'obscurité. Cependant elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Comme étouffée. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle se mit à courir dans le long couloir sinueux des ruines. Seul le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans la salle. Elle entendit comme des gloussements aigus derrière elle, et son inquiétude se mua en terreur. Elle accéléra. Elle se demanda s'il y avait des fantômes. Des vrais, pas de simples Pokémon. Il lui sembla qu'il s'était écoulé une éternité quand elle aperçu l'escalier qui menait à la surface. Elle le grimpa à toute vitesse et se précipita vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle allait l'atteindre, quelque chose surgit juste devant elle.

Crystal : « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Elle hurla à plein poumon et tomba à genoux en se cachant le visage dans ses mains, tremblant de tout son corps. Voyant qu'il ne se passait rien, elle osa enfin écarter les doigts, et elle vit que la chose qui l'avait effrayée était noire, en forme de triangle, avec un œil au milieu. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, c'était un Zarbi. Il s'était plaqué contre le mur, son œil tout écarquillé, tremblait de tout son petit corps et semblait aussi effrayé qu'elle. Elle se releva lentement, retrouvant peu à peu son calme.

Crystal : « Un… Zarbi… ? »

Elle s'approcha du petit Pokémon.

C rystal : « N'ai pas peur, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je suis désolée d'avoir crié comme ça. »

Le Zarbi se décolla lentement du mur et s'arrêta peu à peu de trembler.

Crystal n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait enfin rencontré un Zarbi ! Elle repensa à sa course dans les ruines et comprit que cette présence qu'elle avait senti, ce n'était qu'eux. Les gloussements aigus aussi. D'un coup, elle se sentit rassurée et éclata de rire, libérant le stress intense accumulé ces dernières minutes. Le Zarbi la regarda d'un air étonné, puis paru lui aussi amusé.

Crystal : « Tu m'as fait une belle frayeur ! Mais c'est réciproque visiblement, alors on est quitte. Mais dis moi, t'es pas censé être juste une légende toi ? Je savais pas que tu existais réellement ! »

Crystal se demanda pourquoi personne n'avait vu de Zarbi jusqu'à ce jour alors qu'elle en croisait un du premier coup. Elle finit par se dire qu'ils ne devaient sortir que la nuit, et les touristes dans les ruines, la nuit, il n'y en avait pas des masses. Crystal fut tentée de redescendre pour voir d'autres Zarbi. S'ils ne sortaient réellement que la nuit, c'était une occasion à saisir. De plus, ils ne sortaient peut être pas tous les soirs. Elle hésita, elle repensa à sa terreur, seule dans les couloirs sombres avec cette présence inquiétante, et n'eut pas le courage d'aller voir. D'ailleurs, elle avait envie de s'éloigner d'ici.

C  
rystal : *Si seulement Gold était avec moi… Je n'aurais pas peur avec lui…*

Elle soupira avant de reporter son attention sur le petit Zarbi qui flottait dans les airs devant elle. Tout à coup, d'autres Zarbi se mirent à sortir des murs. Ou plutôt, ils se détachaient des murs. Ce qu'elle pensait être uniquement des gravures étaient en fait les Zarbi eux même ! Elle finit par comprendre que certaines des gravures en étaient réellement, et que les Zarbi se dissimulaient parmi eux. Les nouveaux venus la dévisagèrent avec curiosité. Cela devait être la première fois depuis des siècles que des Zarbi et des humains se rencontraient. Lorsque Crystal réalisa ça, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être très émue. Les petits êtres commencèrent à s'approcher d'elle et les plus téméraires vinrent même la toucher. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement brusque afin de ne pas les effrayer. Elle était aux anges, et surtout, elle était plus rassurée.

Crystal : « Il y a longtemps que vous n'aviez plus vu d'humains ? »

Les Zarbi s'assemblèrent pour former un « oui » dans les airs. De cette façon, il était plus simple de communiquer.

Crystal : « Et pourquoi vous vous montrez tout à coup ? » Elle regarda les mots qu'ils formaient. Il manquait des lettres, et les verbes n'étaient pas conjugués, mais elle put déchiffrer. « Vous dormiez… Et quand le puzzle a été résolu… Vous avez été réveillé ? Mais alors… Si on résout les autres puzzles, d'autres Zarbi vont se réveiller ? D'accord… Et pourquoi vous vous êtes endormis ? »

Elle essaya de déchiffrer, mais il manquait trop de lettres, c'était illisible. Elle comprit que pour que les autres « lettres » se réveillent, il faudrait résoudre les autres puzzles. Elle leur promis d'essayer afin de réveiller leurs camarades. Ils eurent alors un air satisfait et retournèrent alors se cacher dans les murs.

Crystal : « Attendez ! Ne partez pas ! J'ai encore des questions… »

Mais ils étaient partis. Tous, sauf le Zarbi en forme de A qui lui avait fait peur. Elle lui sourit doucement.

Crystal : « Tout seul tu ne pourras pas me révéler grand-chose… Et je ne parle pas ta langue, désolée. » A regret, elle ajouta : « Je vais devoir y aller moi aussi, il se fait tard… »

Le Zarbi sembla tout à coup effaré et se mit à voleter autour d'elle, l'air suppliant.

Crystal : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille ? Tu veux jouer ? » Le Zarbi continua de lui tourner autour. « Tu veux venir avec moi ? » Le Zarbi s'arrêta de tourner et fit des cabrioles dans les airs, l'air tout excité. « C'est vrai ? Je suis contente ! J'ai rêvé toute ma vie de rencontrer des Zarbi… » Elle lui caressa gentiment ce qu'elle supposait être sa tête. « Eh bien, bienvenue dans l'équipe alors ! »

Elle voulut sortir une Pokéball pour le mettre dedans et s'aperçu qu'elle avait oublié son sac dans la salle cachée. Accompagné par son nouveau Pokémon, elle alla le récupérer, puis trouva une Pokéball pour accueillir le Zarbi. Elle pensa aller faire part de ses incroyables découvertes à Anthony, mais elle n'avait pas envie de faire ça maintenant, elle était épuisée. Elle revint donc vers la ville. Elle alla boire un bon chocolat chaud au centre Pokémon pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il était déjà tard, et elle n'avait pas encore diné. Elle laissa ses Pokémon à l'infirmière Joëlle pour la nuit et lui demanda au passage si elle avait vu Gold. Celle-ci lui indiqua qu'elle avait soigné ses Pokémon il y a quelques heures, et qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Crystal tenta de l'appeler mais elle tomba sur son répondeur. Elle prit donc un rapide dîner et alla se coucher en se disant qu'elle retrouverait son ami demain. La journée avait été riche en émotions, et le sommeil la gagna rapidement.


	3. L'Envol

L orsque Crystal se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle mit quelques instants à comprendre pourquoi elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Puis tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle était à présent une dresseuse Pokémon à part entière, et elle était partie sur les routes pour vivre des tas d'aventures ! Elle eut soudain très envie de se battre. Elle prit un instant pour réfléchir. Elle avait entrainé ses Pokémon toute la journée de la veille, et ils avaient eu toute la nuit pour se reposer. Sa décision était prise, elle allait affronter le champion. Elle rejeta ses couvertures, et après un solide petit déjeuner, elle se dirigea vers l'arène, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant le bâtiment, et inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Puis elle poussa la lourde porte. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut surprise par l'apparence de la salle, qui était décorée sur le thème de l'air. Il y avait deux rangées de petites éoliennes colorées de chaque côté de la salle, et le sol avait été fait pour donner l'impression de marcher sur des nuages. Une légère brise venait agiter des cerfs-volants accrochés un peu partout. Elle s'émerveilla devant ce décor. Elle pensait que l'intérieur de l'arène ressemblerait à une sorte de gymnase, comme les salles de combat qu'elle avait pu voir à la télé. Elle avança jusqu'au fond de l'arène et aperçu un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus, avec une mèche, et vêtu d'une tenue bleue japonaise. Elle fit de son mieux pour parler d'une voix ferme et sûre d'elle.

Crystal : « Mon nom est Crystal, je viens du Bourg Geon et je souhaite te défier !

Albert : Bienvenue Crystal. Mon nom est Albert, je suis le champion de Mauville et ma spécialité est les Pokémon de type vol. Mais j'imagine que tu sais déjà tout ça. »

C rystal acquiesça. Albert sourit, puis dans un même mouvement, ils sortirent chacun une Pokéball. Ils engagèrent le combat. Crystal s'était renseignée sur les Pokémon de son adversaire. Elle savait que son deuxième Pokémon était le plus fort, c'est pourquoi elle préféra garder Limonade pour la fin. Elle décida donc de faire combattre son Hoothoot contre le premier Pokémon du champion, un Roucool. Deux Pokémon oiseaux, celui d'un champion et celui d'un dresseur débutant, pourtant tous les deux bien décidés à gagner, cela promettait d'être un combat intéressant. Les deux oiseaux avaient à peu près la même taille et la même force. Malgré l'air ahuri de son Hoothoot, sa patte unique et ses petites ailes, il volait très bien. Et ça, Albert le savait très bien, il ne fit donc pas l'erreur de la sous-estimer. Les deux Pokémon luttèrent un long moment sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne prenne l'avantage, puis Hoothoot fixa soudain à son adversaire d'un regard particulièrement vide d'émotions, ce qui sembla effrayer le Roucool d'Albert. C'était l'attaque gros yeux. Lorsqu'elle était bien exécutée, elle pouvait paralyser n'importe quel adversaire, aussi gros et imposant soit-il. Même Crystal eut un frisson. Cet instant de distraction fut fatal au Rouccol, et Hoothoot l'acheva avec toute la puissance de son attaque écrase face. Crystal jubila, mais elle savait que le prochain Pokémon de son adversaire serait son plus puissant, et qu'elle devait rester sur ses gardes. Elle rappela donc son Hoothoot et envoya Limonade au combat. Albert fit appel à son Roucoups. Celui-ci était très rapide et restait dans les airs, ce qui n'arrangeait pas Crystal, qui ne pouvait que dire à son Pokémon d'esquiver ses attaques sans pouvoir répliquer. Elle savait que cette situation ne pourrait pas durer bien longtemps, sinon Limonade finirait par se fatiguer. Elle grinça des dents. Elle aurait dû mieux préparer sa tactique… Voyant qu'il ne touchait pas son adversaire, l'oiseau tenta d'attaquer en rasant le sol. Ce fut la chance que Crystal attendait, et malheureusement pour lui, les terribles mâchoires de Limonade se refermèrent rapidement sur les ailes de Roucoups, qui fut privé de sa capacité à combattre dans les airs, une aile abimée. Peu agile en combat à terre, il se fit battre à plates coutures. L'oiseau s'effondra, et Albert le rappela dans sa Pokéball. Crystal resta ahurie quelques instants. Elle avait réellement gagné ? Contre un champion ? Elle ne pouvait y croire, il était forcément bien plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas avoir gagné si facilement ! Albert applaudit et lui sourit chaleureusement.

Albert : « Tu t'es très bien battu, tu as bien entrainé tes Pokémon. Je te félicite !

Crystal : Merci mais… Comment ça se fait que… Enfin, ne te vexe pas, mais je pensais que ce serait beaucoup plus dur de te battre, parce que je débute… Et toi tu es un champion. Je ne comprends pas…

Albert : En fait, pour te dire la vérité, je viens tout juste de reprendre l'arène, c'était mon père le champion avant. Il m'a proposé de me céder ses Pokémon, car ils étaient déjà bien entrainés, mais j'ai refusé. C'est à moi d'entrainer ma propre équipe et de travailler dur pour devenir un bon dresseur. Sinon je ne mériterais pas le titre de champion. Je débute, tout comme toi. »

Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux, mais Crystal ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement déçue. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis lui rendit son sourire. Après tout, elle n'était que débutante, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Elle devait déjà s'estimer très heureuse d'avoir gagné son premier badge !

Albert : « Ne t'en fais pas, de la difficulté, tu vas en rencontrer sur ton chemin. Certains champions sont aussi jeunes que moi, comme Hector et Blanche, mais il ne faut pas les sous-estimer, ils ont bien plus d'expérience que moi. Et certains comme Fredo sont des seniors, ils ont des années d'entrainement derrière eux, ils sont redoutables !

Crystal : Alors j'ai hâte de les affronter ! »

Albert rit.

Albert : « Même si j'ai perdu, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce combat contre toi Crystal. J'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de te combattre à nouveau. Et en attendant ce jour, je vais m'entrainer sans relâche !

Crystal : Dans ce cas, moi aussi ! Il n'est pas question que je te laisse me rattraper ! J'ai bien l'intention d'obtenir les autres badges, et à ce moment-là, je reviendrais te défier ! »

Les deux dresseurs échangèrent un sourire complice. Une amitié venait de naitre, ainsi qu'une rivalité cordiale.

Albert : « Je t'attendrai. Mais retiens bien une chose. Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas la force brute, mais le lien qui t'unit avec tes Pokémon, et la stratégie que tu utilises dans ton combat. »

Crystal acquiesça.

Albert : « Prends bien soin de ton Hoothoot, il a un vrai potentiel, je suis sûr qu'en évoluant il aura un plumage magnifique.

Crystal : Tu t'y connais vraiment en oiseaux hein ?

Albert : C'est ma plus grande passion ! Allez, tu as bien mérité ce badge Zéphyr. »

Il s'avança et déposa un petit objet métallique dans sa main. On aurait dit une sorte de pin's bleu à la forme étrange, indéfinissable. Il était brillant et magnifique.

Albert : « Bonne chance, Crystal du Bourg Geon. J'espère te revoir bientôt »

Crystal le remercia à nouveau puis ressortit de l'arène. Elle retourna au centre Pokémon, le sourire aux lèvres, dansant plus qu'elle ne marchait, se retenant de pousser un grand cri de joie libérateur. La journée commençait bien ! Tandis que ses Pokémon se faisaient soigner, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sautiller sur le bout de ses pieds, incapable de contenir sa joie. L'infirmière Joëlle sourit, devinant la raison de cette excitation, et la félicita chaleureusement. Crystal se sentait d'attaque pour une nouvelle journée pleine d'aventures, et elle avait hâte de reprendre la route. Elle tenta de rappeler Gold, mais il ne répondait toujours pas.

Crystal : *Tant pis pour lui ! Moi je file à Ecorcia !*

Elle allait se mettre en route quand l'infirmière Joëlle la retint.

Joëlle : « Crystal, attend ! Avant que tu repartes, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, suis moi. »

Intriguée, Crystal suivit l'infirmière dans un couloir, puis dans une salle à la température confortable.

Joëlle : « Ce matin, pendant que tu affrontais Albert, l'assistante du professeur Orme est passée et m'a laissé quelque chose pour toi. »

Elle lui tendit quelque chose emballé dans une couverture que Crystal reconnut aussitôt, ainsi qu'une lettre. Crystal la déplia et lut.

« _Chère Crystal,_

 _M. Pokémon et moins même avons étudié cet œuf que tu nous as ramené, et nous avons compris que pour qu'il éclose, il fallait qu'il soit entouré de Pokémon actifs, et surtout qu'il soit aimé. Je l'aurais bien confié à Gold, mais il me semble un peu trop pressé et impatient pour s'en occuper. Je sais que tu es plus réfléchie et plus patiente. C'est pourquoi, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de cet œuf. Je comprendrais que tu refuses, après tout ton voyage doit déjà beaucoup t'occuper, mais si tu acceptes, fais-moi signe lorsqu'il aura éclot !_

 _Je compte sur toi !_

 _\- Professeur Orme._ »

Crystal se sentit flattée qu'on lui confie une mission aussi importante, mais d'un autre côté, elle sentit une vague de panique l'envahir.

Crystal : « Mais… Je ne me suis jamais occupé d'œuf Pokémon ! »

L'infirmière Joëlle lui saisit les épaules dans un geste rassurant.

Joëlle : « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est veiller à ce qu'il soit bien au chaud et qu'il ne soit pas trop ballotté.

Crystal : C'est tout ?

Joëlle : C'est tout. Bien sûr, quand il aura éclos, il ne faudra pas le faire combattre tout de suite, il faudra qu'il grandisse un peu. Et il aura besoin d'amour et d'attention. Tu pourras le mettre dans une Pokéball ou le laisser sortir, c'est comme tu veux. Tache juste de ne pas oublier que même si les Pokémon sont capables de se battre dès la naissance, ils commencent tous par être des bébés. Et si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux demander conseil à n'importe quelle infirmière de n'importe quelle ville. Elles t'aideront avec plaisir. »

Crystal réfléchit un instant, puis hocha la tête en souriant.

Crystal : « C'est d'accord.

Joëlle : Tout ira bien tu verras. »

La jeune dresseuse prit l'œuf dans ses bras, puis le cala dans son sac, enveloppé dans sa couverture pour qu'il ne subisse pas de choc et qu'il reste bien au chaud.

Crystal : « J'en prendrai bien soin, c'est promis.

Joëlle : Je te fais confiance. Je me chargerai de signaler au professeur que tu as accepté sa requête. Va, continue ton voyage. Je te souhaite bonne chance. »

Crystal la remercia, puis ressortit du centre avec un sourire encore plus grand. C'était décidément une journée merveilleuse ! Elle allait reprendre son chemin quand elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait toujours pas appelé Anthony pour lui faire part de ses découvertes dans les Ruines Alpha. Elle sortit donc son Pokématos et chercha son numéro dans son répertoire. Il n'y eut qu'une seule tonalité avant que son interlocuteur ne décroche.

Anthony : « Allo ?

Crystal : Monsieur Anthony ? C'est Crystal, je vous dérange ?

Anthony : Crystal ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelles si tôt !

Crystal : Eh bien… C'est-à-dire que… Hier je suis restée un peu dans les ruines après votre départ, et j'ai découvert quelque chose qui devrait vous plaire. »

Elle lui raconta l'apparition des Zarbi et sa capture de l'un d'entre eux. Anthony semblait surexcité.

Scientifique : « Vraiment ? Tu as capturé un Zarbi ? C'est… Incroyable ! Ça t'ennuierait de passer me le montrer ?

Crystal : Bien sûr que non, j'arrive tout de suite. »

E  
lle raccrocha et se dirigea vers les ruines. Anthony l'y attendait en trépignant sur place.

Anthony : « Bonjour Crystal, alors, comment est-il ce charmant Zarbi ? »

Elle sortit le petit être mythique de sa Pokéball. Dès qu'il fut conscient de se trouver à l'extérieur, le petit Pokémon paniqua et se refugia derrière les jambes de Crystal.

Crystal : « N'ai pas peur, ce monsieur ne te fera pas de mal.

Anthony : Bonjour petit, je m'appelle Anthony. Je suis scientifique et archéologue, et j'étudie les Ruines dans lesquelles tu vis. »

Le Zarbi hésita, puis daigna sortir de sa cachette.

Anthony : « Fascinant… Crystal, quelle lettre latine ce Zarbi représente-t-il ?

Crystal : Un A. la première lettre de l'alphabet.

Anthony : Fascinant… » Répéta-t-il. « Et tu dis qu'il en y a d'autres ?

C  
rystal : Oui, j'ai senti leur présence dans les ruines. Et je les ai entendus. C'est assez impressionnant d'ailleurs. Et stressant aussi. » Elle se remémora sa course poursuite dans les ruines et eu un frisson. « Ensuite j'en ai vu près de l'entrée des ruines.

Anthony : Hum… Je vois… Décidemment tu es pleine de surprises Crystal. Combien de temps comptes-tu rester à Mauville ?

Crystal : Euh… Eh bien, je repars maintenant, je vais à Ecorcia. J'aurais bien aimé rester un peu plus, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à voir et à découvrir, je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment. Je reviendrais un jour, quand j'aurais fini mon voyage.

Anthony : Oh… C'est tellement dommage… Si tu veux je te tiendrai au courant de nos découvertes, tu pourras nous faire part de tes impressions. Qui sais, tu feras peut être des remarques très intéressantes.

Crystal : Je veux bien, merci.

Anthony : Puis-je te demander une dernière chose ?

Crystal : Oui ?

Anthony : Me permets-tu prendre ton Zarbi en photo ?

Crystal : D'accord, mais sans le flash alors, il a toujours vécu dans des endroits sombres, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie. Tu es d'accord Zarbi ? »

Celui-ci fit signe que oui. D'abord un peu craintif avec cet appareil braqué sur lui, il fut plus confiant au bout de quelques essais à blanc. La séance photo terminée, Anthony remercia chaleureusement Crystal pour son aide précieuse et retourna à son bureau, des étoiles dans les yeux. Aucun doute, il aurait surement une promotion. Après lui avoir gentiment caressé la tête, Crystal rappela son Zarbi dans sa Pokéball et se dirigea vers la route 32. Celle-ci longeait la rivière. On pouvait choisir de suivre le sentier, faire un détour pour s'aventurer dans les hautes herbes, ou encore, passer sur le petit pont où se trouvait les pêcheurs. Elle décida de flâner un peu au hasard jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne la grotte qui devait la mener à Ecorcia. Elle croisa de nombreux scouts, des campeurs et des dresseurs qui couraient après les Pokémon insectes avec de grands filets. Crystal grimaça. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les insectes. De loin elle les tolérait encore, mais hors de question de les toucher ! Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'en capturer. Elle sourit en voyant des couples qui faisaient des piques niques au bord de l'eau. Les pêcheurs paressaient en attendant que leurs cannes daignent bouger. C'était vraiment un coin sympathique pour une balade. Crystal affronta plusieurs dresseurs, surtout les pêcheurs, qui avaient envie de se distraire en attendant d'avoir une prise. L'un d'entre eux manqua d'ailleurs sa sienne pendant le combat, et pesta car il avait également perdu le combat. Un peu plus loin, un jeune homme la défia pour impressionner sa copine, mais elle le battit à plate couture, et eut du mal à convaincre Limonade de cesser de mordre son adversaire. Car Limonade adorait refermer ses mâchoires sur tout ce qui bougeait. D'après le Pokédex, même son dresseur devait faire attention. Crystal songea à lui acheter un jouet ou une peluche sur laquelle elle pourrait se défouler et faire ses dents. Un peu plus loin, elle eut du mal à se débarrasser d'une campeuse particulièrement collante et bavarde qui voulait absolument son numéro de téléphone pour une revanche. Crystal aimait cette route, c'était un endroit animé et remplis de choses à découvrir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'assoir au bord de la rivière pour se mettre les pieds dans l'eau, pendant que Limonade faisait trempette. Elle regarda les Magicarpe qui filaient à toute allure dans le sens du courant et sautaient hors de l'eau, et admira un groupe de Granivol qui s'envolait en se laissant porter par le vent. Après cette petite pause, elle reprit la route et finit par atteindre un centre Pokémon.

Crystal : *C'est bizarre, on est pas dans une ville…*

Elle entra, et tout en confiant ses Pokémon à l'infirmière Joëlle, elle l'interrogea.

Crystal : « Excusez-moi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un centre en plein milieu d'une route ?

Joëlle : Parce que pour aller à Ecorcia, il faut passer par les Caves jumelles. C'est assez éprouvant, et nous avons pensé que ce serait mieux pour les dresseurs de pouvoir se reposer avant. Si vous voyagez, vous verrez que les centres Pokémon ne se trouvent pas seulement en ville.

Crystal : Oh, je vois…

Joëlle : Faites attention, c'est un vrai labyrinthe. Il y a même deux passages qui conduisent vers les Ruines Alpha de Mauville.

Crystal : Ah bon ? Et… Il existe un plan de la grotte ?

Joëlle : Malheureusement non. Par contre des torches ont été installées tout au long de la grotte, cela rendra votre progression plus facile.

Crystal : C'est déjà ça. »

Lorsqu'elle sortit du centre, un homme louche l'interpela en regardant rapidement autour de lui. Il chuchotait presque.

« Eh ! Eh toi ! Ça t'intéresse une Queue de Ramoloss ?

Crystal : Euh… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- T'es bouchée ou quoi ? Je viens de te le dire !

Crystal : C'est une vraie queue de… ? Mais ça sert à quoi ?

\- C'est très rare. Et ça a beaucoup de valeur. Si t'es intéressée, je peux te faire un prix… Disons 1000000pokéyens ?

Crystal : Euh… Désolé j'ai largement pas les moyens, et je vois vraiment pas l'intérêt.

\- Pff… Dégage morveuse, tu me fais perdre mon temps ! »

L'homme s'éloigna, visiblement contrarié. Crystal était un peu déconcertée par cette rencontre, mais également un assez énervée. Comment cet homme espérait-il vendre quelque chose d'inutile pour une somme exorbitante et en étant aussi désagréable ? En plus, il n'avait pas l'air très net…

Crystal : *Ce n'est pas en agressant ses clients qu'il va vendre quelque chose celui-là !*

Elle oublia vite cette rencontre et fit le tour de la roche pour trouver l'entrée de la grotte. Des petits groupes de dresseurs se demandaient s'ils allaient y rentrer ou s'organisait. Parmi eux, elle reconnut quelqu'un.

C rystal : « Gold ! »

Celui-ci se retourna et lui adressa un grand sourire.

Gold : « Crystal ! Tu en as mis du temps !

Crystal : Non mais quel culot ! Tu aurais pu m'attendre ! Tu es parti sans rien dire et tu ne répondais même pas au téléphone ! Et puis d'abord, c'est pas moi qui est lente, c'est toi qui fonce comme un dingue ! »

Gold jeta un œil à son Pokématos.

Gold : « Désolé, j'ai oublié de le recharger, il n'a plus de batterie. Je te promets que je ne te ferai plus ce coup là.

Crystal : J'espère bien !

Gold : Tu t'es inquiétée pour moi ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Crystal : « Peuh ! Alors là pas du tout !

Gold : Ha ha, menteuse ! Alors, quoi de neuf ?

Crystal : J'ai eu mon premier badge ce matin ! Et j'ai déjà quatre Pokémon !

Gold : Moi j'ai eu mon badge hier soir, mais j'ai un Pokémon de plus que toi ! »

Crystal fut abasourdie par la vitesse à laquelle Gold progressait. Il avait eu son premier badge le soir même du début de son voyage ?! Les deux amis entreprirent de se raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait chacun de leur côté depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, et de se montrer leurs nouveaux Pokémon. Après avoir obtenu son badge, Gold avait quitté la ville et dormi au centre Pokémon de la route 31. Il avait passé du temps à s'entrainer sur la route et avait attrapé un Mimigal, un Coxy, un Axoloto et un Ptitard. Il voulut les lui montrer mais Crystal n'avait pas du tout envie de voir des insectes de près. Gold s'amusa à lui courir après avec ses Pokéball à la main, et ne s'arrêta que quand Crystal le menaça de lui lâcher Limonade dessus. Il fut impressionné quand Crystal lui raconta son aventure dans les Ruines Alpha.

Gold : « J'y suis allé, mais il n'y avait pas de Zarbi, alors je ne suis pas resté.

Crystal : Quand même, tu n'es resté que quelques heures à Mauville, tu pourras prendre un peu plus ton temps. Rien ne presse. On ne voyage pas que pour récupérer des badges. Il faut profiter un peu du voyage et prendre le temps de découvrir d'autres choses. Il y a des villes où il n'y a pas d'arènes, tu as l'intention de t'y arrêter un peu ?

Gold : Ouais, t'as raison, je vais ralentir un peu. »

Il était quand même fier d'avoir été plus rapide qu'elle.

Crystal : « D'ailleurs puisque tu as autant d'avance, comment ça se fait que je t'ai rattrapé ? » le taquina-t-elle.

Gold : « La grotte est un vrai labyrinthe et il est conseillé d'y aller à plusieurs. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire la route ensemble ? »

Cette proposition remplit Crystal de joie.

Crystal : « C'est d'accord ! »

I ls entrèrent dans la grotte tandis que dehors, les autres dresseurs formaient encore leurs groupes. A l'intérieur, beaucoup de dresseurs erraient au hasard, cherchant la bonne route pour aller à Ecorcia. Ils eurent vite à faire le choix entre deux chemins.

Gold : « On prend celui-là ! Il va vers le sud, Ecorcia doit être par-là !

Crystal : Non, on prend l'autre. Il parait qu'il y a des chemins qui vont vers Mauville. C'est une partie que je n'ai pas visitée.

Gold : Mais on en vient de Mauville ! »

Crystal soupira.

Crystal : « Gold, si tu continues à ce rythme, tu auras fait le tour de la région en une semaine. Il faut que tu prennes le temps de visiter chaque coin de la région. Et puis on va peut-être trouver des Pokémon qu'on a pas encore vu ? »

Ce dernier argument convainquit Gold de prendre le chemin choisit par Crystal. Ils tournèrent donc à droite, mais un peu plus loin, deux chemins s'offraient à nouveau à eux. N'ayant aucune idée d'où cela pouvait mener, ils prirent de nouveau à droite et aperçurent la lumière d'une sortie. Une fois dehors, ils se retrouvèrent entourés de bâtiments d'un style ancien.

Crystal : « On est vers les Ruines Alpha !

Gold : On connait déjà le coin alors, pas la peine de rester.

Crystal : Je ne crois pas. » Elle fixait un bâtiment près d'eux. « Il y a une entrée là. »

Sans prendre le temps de consulter Gold, elle s'avança vers les ruines et entra. Elle se retrouva dans une salle semblable à celle où elle avait rencontré Anthony. Et au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un autre puzzle de pierre.

Gold : « C'est quoi ça ?

Crystal : C'est le puzzle dont je t'ai parlé. Celui-là non plus n'a pas été résolu visiblement… Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire ! »

Elle s'approcha et lut la description gravée à côté du puzzle. « Un Pokémon qui arpentait le ciel il y a fort longtemps. »

Gold : « C'est peut être un Pokémon légendaire ? Les légendes se passent toujours « il y a fort longtemps ».

Crystal : Je ne pense pas… Le premier puzzle que j'ai résolu représentait un Pokémon préhistorique. Et si les autres puzzles de pierres suivent cette logique… Le seul Pokémon préhistorique sachant voler que je connais, c'est Ptéra. »

E lle rassembla les pièces qui avaient l'air d'aller à coté les unes des autres, puis lorsqu'elle réussit à reconstituer le motif, avec un peu plus de mal que la dernière fois, elle plaça les pièces sur le mur.

Gold : « Alors là, tu m'épate. »

Crystal rit. Puis elle se rappela ce qui se passait lorsqu'un puzzle était résolu.

Crystal : « Attention recule !

Gold : Hein ? Mais…

Crystal : Vite ! »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et recula en poussant Gold juste à temps. Le sol se mit à trembler et un trou s'ouvrit à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient un instant plus tôt. Gold ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Gold : « Tu m'expliques ?

Crystal : Tu sais, je t'ai raconté, ce trou mène aux ruines. Il apparait lorsque le puzzle est résolu. Enfin d'après la théorie des scientifiques. Anthony avait raison… J'ai failli tomber dedans la première fois. Ah… Il doit y avoir une autre énigme au fond de la pièce. »

Elle fit le tour et alla inspecter le mur du fond. Gold la regarda filer avec un air perdu.

Gold : *Ça lui prend souvent de rentrer dans un lieu historique et de toucher à tout comme une petite fille dans un magasin ? En plus on dirait qu'elle connait les lieux par cœur !*

Crystal s'arrêta devant le mur au fond de la pièce. Comme elle le pensait, des gravures de Zarbi ornaient le mur. Elle lut à haute voix le mot qu'ils formaient.

Crystal : « Lumière ».

Elle réfléchit. La dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé de résoudre l'énigme, elle avait songé à utiliser un objet, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Puis le mur avait pivoté lorsqu'elle l'avait touché. Elle avança doucement sa main vers la gravure et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Elle attendit, mais rien ne se passa. Elle tenta d'appuyer plus fort, mais cela n'y changea rien.

Gold : « Peut-être que la première fois tu as activé le mécanisme par hasard ? »

Crystal secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir, mais elle était sûre que quelque chose s'était passé lorsqu'elle avait touché le mur. Il y avait eu une drôle de lueur bleue, puis le passage s'était ouvert. Finalement, peut être que c'était sa corde sortie qui avait déclenché le mécanisme ? Elle balaya cette option. C'était ridicule. Et pourtant… S'il suffisait d'appuyer sur un bouton secret pour ouvrir le passage, pourquoi graver des mots différents sur chaque mur ?

Crystal : « Lumière… »

Elle posa son sac au sol et commença à le vider à la recherche de n'importe quoi qui faisait de la lumière.

Crystal : « Une lampe torche ? Non… C'est une invention trop récente… Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien faire il y a des siècles, peut-être des millénaires, quand on voulait faire de la lumière ?

Gold : On faisait du feu ? »

Crystal s'arrêta de vider son sac pour le regarder. Il avait raison. Avant l'invention de l'électricité, la seule source de lumière, c'était le soleil, ou le feu. Elle sourit. Gold avait bien un Pokémon feu non ?

Crystal : « Est-ce que ton Pokémon connait l'attaque flash ?

Gold : Oui, pourquoi ?

Crystal : Demande-lui de la faire. Fais-nous un peu de lumière. »

Gold fit appelle à Solero, et le petit Hericendre fit jaillir des flammes de son dos. Aussitôt, la pièce fut illuminée. Crystal se tourna vers le mur d'un air tout excité. Mais il n'avait pas bougé. Contrariée, elle croisa les bras.

Gold : « Ecoute Crystal, ce n'est pas grave si on n'y arrive pas. Ce n'est pas notre boulot, laisse faire les scientifiques. »

Mais Crystal était têtue, et pas décidée à laisser tomber. Elle était persuadée qu'en insistant un peu, elle finirait par y arriver.

Crystal : « Recommence.

Gold : Quoi ?

Crystal : Réutilise flash. »

Gold soupira, et demanda à son Pokémon de répéter la capacité. Au moment où la lumière inonda la pièce, Crystal toucha la gravure. Aussitôt, le mur pivota, leur ouvrant le passage. Gold resta bouche bée quelques instants.

Gold : « La vache ! Un passage secret ! »

Toute fière, Crystal entra dans la pièce sans l'attendre. Comme dans la première pièce secrète, il y avait des objets de soin sous forme de poudre sur le sol. Crystal voulu les partager avec Gold, mais celui-ci déclina l'offre, préférant utiliser les potions qu'on trouvait dans les magasins, qui étaient beaucoup plus pratiques. Il s'avança vers le fond de la salle pour regarder les Zarbi gravés sur les murs.

Crystal : « N'avance pas ! Il y a un trou au fond de la salle ! La première fois je suis tombée dedans, et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée dans les ruines !

Gold : Ah oui, c'est vrai… »

Crystal frissonna en repensant à sa course dans les ruines. Même si elle savait à présent que ce n'était que des Zarbi, ça restait un lieu inquiétant. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres énigmes à résoudre, ils ressortirent de la salle et retournèrent dans les Caves Jumelles. Ils firent le chemin inverse et retrouvèrent l'intersection.

Crystal : « On essaye l'autre chemin avant d'aller à Ecorcia ?

Gold : Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? » soupira Gold.

Crystal : « Pas vraiment non. » répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

En prenant l'autre chemin, ils se retrouvèrent encore au milieu des ruines Alpha, devant un troisième bâtiment de pierre. Ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une nouvelle salle d'énigmes. Crystal repéra le puzzle de pierre et se précipita vers la description, aussi excitée qu'une petite fille le jour de Noël.

Crystal : « Un Pokémon planctophage qui parcourait le fond des océans grâce à ses 10 tentacules.

Gold : Encore un Pokémon préhistorique j'imagine ? Après tout ces ruines sont vieilles… Ça veut dire que cette fois c'est un…

Crystal : Amonita !

Gold : Tu connais tous les Pokémon préhistoriques par cœur ou quoi ? En plus ce ne sont même pas des Pokémon qui vivaient dans notre région !

Crystal : Permets moi de te corriger : qui vivent. Il parait qu'à Kanto ils ont retrouvé des fossiles et qu'ils ont réussi à les ramener à la vie. Ils essayent de faire réapparaitre ces espèces.

Gold : Tu as bien étudié le sujet dis-moi…

Crystal : C'est incroyable de réussir à faire revivre des êtres vivants fossilisés depuis des siècles ! C'est presque un miracle ! Je trouve ça super intéressant, pas toi ?

Gold : Bof, c'est vieux tout ça. Je préfère m'intéresser aux trucs de notre époque.

Crystal : De notre époque ? Tu sais depuis combien de siècles le principe de la Ligue existe ? Y a pas idée de s'intéresser à un truc aussi vieux… »

I ls éclatèrent de rire puis se concentrèrent de nouveau sur le puzzle. Cette fois, ils durent s'y mettre à deux pour le résoudre. C'était de plus en plus difficile. La spirale de la carapace de l'Amonita compliquait tout. Chaque fois qu'ils pensaient avoir réussi, ils faisaient un bond en arrière pour éviter de tomber dans le trou qui devait apparaitre, mais rien ne se passait, signe que ce n'était pas la bonne combinaison. Les traits étaient flous, imprécis, rongé par le temps. Il était difficile de voir l'ensemble du puzzle avec netteté. Gold fut contaminé par l'acharnement de Crystal à vouloir réussir. Après tout, il ne vivait que pour les défis, et c'en était un comme un autre. Après avoir tout essayé, ils finirent par placer les pièces au hasard jusqu'à trouver la bonne combinaison. Enfin, ils entendirent un léger déclic, signe qu'ils avaient réussi, et ils reculèrent vivement. Après une brève secousse, le trou apparut. Crystal ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil, mais ne vit aucun Zarbi circuler dans les ruines. Elle haussa les épaules et se dit qu'ils ne devaient sortir que la nuit, comme elle l'avait supposé tout d'abord. Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle.

Gold : « Finalement elles sont plutôt marrantes ces ruines. C'est sympa de résoudre les énigmes. Y a marqué quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant l'inscription en Zarbi sur le mur du fond.

Crystal : « Eau. Je vais essayer un truc. Limonade, attaque pistolet à eau ! »

Limonade cracha un jet d'eau sur le mur, mais rien ne se passa. Elle essaya plusieurs attaques eau, mais aucune ne daigna ouvrir le passage.

Gold : « Peut-être que c'est une attaque qu'il n'a pas encore appris ? »

Crystal remarqua alors une sorte de creux dans le mur, comme pour y encastrer quelque chose. Elle le montra à Gold.

Crystal : « Ou ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire. Tu as une idée d'un objet qui a un rapport avec l'eau ?

Gold : J'ai de l'Eau Mystik, c'est peut être ça. »

Gold sortit un pendentif en forme de goutte d'eau et essaya de le placer dans le creux, mais la forme ne semblait pas adaptée.

Crystal : « Ça se complique… Qu'est-ce qu'il y d'autre en rapport avec l'eau comme objet ?

Gold : …Une pierre eau ?

Crystal : Gold tu es génial ! Et… Tu en as une ?

Gold : Euh… Non et toi ?

Crystal : Non plus… » Elle soupira. « Je crois bien que je vais devoir revenir plus tard. »

Crystal traina des pieds jusqu'à la sortie, déçue d'avoir échoué. Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la grotte tout en parlant des ruines. Quelque chose leur disaient qu'ils n'avaient pas tout vu. Il y avait autre chose dans ces ruines. D'autres mystères… Crystal se promit d'y retourner plus tard, et cette fois, d'ouvrir tous les passages. Elle avait hâte de voir ce qui se passerait lorsque tous les Zarbi se réveilleraient. Elle était persuadée que quelque chose de très intéressant arriverait. Mais pour l'instant, elle allait se contenter de collecter les badges. Crystal trébucha soudain sur quelque chose s'étala de tout son long, le nez dans les hautes herbes.

Crystal : « Ouille… C'était quoi ça ? »

Elle se retourna et aperçut un petit Pokémon tout rond, d'un vert qui se confondait avec les herbes. Il s'agitait furieusement, était mécontent de s'être fait marcher dessus.

Gold : « Waouh ! Un Natu !

Crystal : Il a pas l'air content… »

Le petit oiseau se mit à poursuivre Crystal en lui picorant la tête.

Crystal : « Ouille ! Arrête ça, ça fait mal ! Ecoute je suis désolée de t'avoir marché dessus mais s'il te plait arrête ! »

L e Pokémon ne semblait pas disposé à la laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Elle fit donc volteface et sortit une Pokéball. « Feuforêve go ! » Elle savait que Natu était de type psy. Il était donc faible contre le type spectre de son Feuforêve. Le spectre s'attaqua aussitôt à son adversaire, qui se mit à fuir à son tour. Feuforêve disparut, et Natu daigna s'arrêter de courir, se croyant à l'abri. Cependant, le spectre réapparu juste devant lui et lui envoya une onde de couleur violette qui le sonna. Confus, l'oiseau titubait, incapable de se contrôler. Crystal lui lança une Pokéball, et le captura. Elle sauta de joie et couru serrer Feuforêve dans ses bras.

Crystal : « On a réussi ! » Elle se tourna vers Gold avec un sourire malicieux. « J'ai autant de Pokémon que toi maintenant ! »

Gold lui tira la langue et fit mine de de bouder.

Gold : « Bon, si tu as fini, on va peut-être enfin pouvoir aller à Ecorcia ? »

Ils retournèrent dans les Caves Jumelles et tentèrent de refaire le chemin en sens inverse. Ils se trompèrent plusieurs fois de chemin, se disputèrent pour déterminer qui avait raison, et après un long moment à errer, ils finirent par se retrouver à l'entrée de la grotte, juste à côté du centre Pokémon.

Gold : « Je te l'avais dit, ce n'était pas par-là ! Bon cette fois il faut prendre le chemin qui va vers le sud, et tu me laisse diriger les opérations !

Crystal : Oui chef, à vos ordres chef ! » bougonna-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur de la grotte et tâchèrent de suivre le bon chemin. Ils rencontrèrent de nombreux dresseurs, perdus tout comme eux. Parfois des chemins différents se présentaient à eux, mais c'était des culs-de-sac, et ils comprirent qu'il fallait toujours aller vers le sud sans tenter de prendre des raccourcis. Certains dresseurs faisaient des combats en plein milieu de la grotte. Le bruit de leurs attaques résonnait dans ce lieu fermé. Ils croisèrent un cracheur de feu qui, au départ, souhaitait juste trouver un endroit où s'entrainer seul, mais il avait fini par attirer une foule, qui donnait des pièces pour qu'il continue le spectacle. Gold et Crystal le regardèrent pendant un moment, puis décidèrent de partir après que Crystal ait faillit se faire cramer les couettes. Ils croisèrent un groupe de filles qui qui criaient en se protégeant la tête, car elles avaient eu le malheur de réveiller une nuée de Nosferapti, qui s'enfuit en les rasant au passage. Un peu plus loin, un autre dresseur affrontait un Racaillou, furieux car il avait été pris pour un rocher et on avait osé lui marcher dessus. Après un moment qui leur paru interminable, ils finirent par apercevoir de la lumière.

Gold : « La sortie ! Enfin ! »

Ils se mirent à courir. Une fois dehors, ils inspirèrent un grand coup, heureux d'être enfin sortis de ce labyrinthe infernal. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se réjouir plus longtemps, car il se mit à pleuvoir. Solero se précipita dans sa Pokéball, tandis que Limonade et Ptitard entamaient une danse, absolument ravis.

Crystal : « Oh non, vite, il faut qu'on rejoigne Ecorcia ! »

Ils commencèrent à courir. Des Pokémon courraient s'abriter dans leurs terriers, d'autres en profitait pour se rafraichir. Deux dresseurs s'affrontaient, et ne semblaient pas décider à interrompre leur combat, malgré le déluge. Gold et Crystal s'abritèrent plusieurs fois sous des arbres énormes, le temps de reprendre leur souffle, puis ils reprirent leur course. Heureusement, la ville n'était pas très loin des Caves Jumelles, et ils y parvinrent rapidement. Le temps qu'ils atteignent l'entrée d'Ecorcia, la pluie s'était arrêtée. Une bonne odeur flottait dans toute la ville. En fait c'était plutôt un petit village, comme Ville Griotte, isolé entre une grotte et une forêt.

Gold : « C'est vraiment paumé ici, mais c'est plutôt sympa comme coin… Enfin quand il ne pleut pas.

Crystal : Tu l'as dit. » grogna-t-elle en essorant ses cheveux.

A l'entrée de la ville, ils passèrent devant un trou très large dans lequel on pouvait descendre par une échelle. Le panneau indiquait « Puis Ramoloss ». Un homme habillé tout en noir semblait monter la garde devant. Un grand R rouge était cousu sur ses vêtements.

Crystal : « Il a une drôle d'allure lui, c'est qui ?

Gold : Aucune idée. Euh… » Il s'approcha. « Bonjour ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

L'homme sursauta en les apercevant.

« Vous deux, ne vous approchez pas de ce puis !

Gold : Pourquoi ? »

L'homme sembla mal à l'aise.

Homme : « Parce que… C'est dangereux ! Le plafond s'est effondré, alors personne ne doit entrer pour le moment ! Allez, on circule ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent tout en jetant des coups d'œil soupçonneux derrière eux. Crystal ne put s'empêcher de se dire que l'uniforme de l'homme ne ressemblait pas vraiment à celui d'un agent de sécurité, et qu'il lui rappelait quelque chose. Ils entrèrent dans le minuscule village. Gold repéra tout de suite l'arène, mais ils voulaient d'abord aller se sécher et grignoter un morceau. Toutes les émotions de la matinée leur avaient ouvert l'appétit. Une fois secs et le ventre bien remplis, ils partir faire le tour du village. Pour une fois, Gold ne se précipita pas vers l'arène, et il proposa de commencer la visite par l'atelier de Fargas. Fargas était un célèbre fabricant de Pokéball. Il les fabriquait à partir de Noigrumes, des fruits qu'on trouvait dans beaucoup d'arbres de Johto. C'était un fabriquant exceptionnel, et il n'avait jamais révélé le secret de sa fabrication, même si cela en intriguait beaucoup. Crystal approuva cette idée. Cependant lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le jardin du fabricant, ils sentirent qu'ils débarquaient au mauvais moment. Fargas était sur le perron et avait une discussion très animée avec un autre homme.

Fargas : « C'est un scandale ! Absolument intolérable ! Je vais leur faire voir moi, à ces vauriens ! »

Il se retourna et aperçut les deux dresseurs.

Fargas : « Désolé les jeunes, je ne peux pas vous fabriquer de Pokéball pour l'instant, j'ai une affaire urgente ! »

Il s'éloigna à grand pas, les planta là sans aucune autre explication. Crystal et Gold échangèrent un regard puis interrogèrent l'homme avec qui Fargas parlait un peu plus tôt.

Gold : « Euh… Excusez-moi, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Il est arrivé quelque chose d'horrible… La Team Rocket est de retour ! »


	4. La Team Rocket

Gold : « Que… Quoi ?! La Team Rocket ?

Crystal : Mais… C'est une organisation criminelle non ? Je croyais qu'elle se situait à Kanto et qu'elle avait été dissoute il a trois ans !

\- En effet… Mais… Visiblement elle s'est reformée et sévit à Johto maintenant… Et elle s'en prend à notre petit village…

Crystal : Pourquoi ? Que fait-elle ? »

L'homme soupira. Il semblait abattu, désespéré.

« Ecorcia a toujours été un petit village tranquille et sans histoires, où tout le monde se connait. Ce qui fait la spécialité de notre commune, c'est le nombre impressionnant de Ramoloss qui vivent ici. Ils viennent du Puis Ramoloss, et vivent en harmonie avec les habitants. Seulement, depuis quelques temps, ils ont commencé à disparaitre. Cela ne s'est pas vu tout de suite, mais les villageois ont commencé à remarquer que la population de Ramoloss baissait. Et maintenant, il n'y en a plus un seul dans toute la ville. Même ceux qui avaient un dresseur ont disparu. Nous avons d'abord pensé qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés dans le puis, mais lorsqu'on a voulu y accéder, des hommes en uniforme noir nous en ont empêché… Ils ne laissent personne approcher du puis… Nous n'avons pas compris tout de suite qui ils étaient. Nous ne pensions pas que la Team Rocket s'était reformée…

Gold : Ce serait eux qui enlèvent les Ramoloss ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptent faire avec ? »

Crystal poussa soudain un petit cri. Elle venait de se rappeler de l'homme louche qu'elle avait croisé au centre Pokémon, et de ce qu'il avait essayé de lui vendre. Elle couvrit sa bouche de ses mains tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'horreur.

« Eh bien, nous venons de découvrir ce qu'ils trament… Ils… Ils coupent leurs queues pour les revendre… Selon eux, elles ont beaucoup de valeur. Et… Sans même les anesthésier… »

L'homme pâlît. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

Crystal : « C'est horrible ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu la police ?

\- Nous l'avons fait. Ils vont arriver, mais en attendant, Fargas est parti devant… Je lui ai dit d'attendre mais…

Gold : Monsieur Fargas est parti affronter la Team Rocket tout seul ?! Mais c'est de la folie ! C'est une organisation criminelle, pas une petite bande de voyous du quartier ! »

Gold et Crystal échangèrent un bref regard, et comprirent qu'ils pensaient à la même chose.

Gold : « Il faut aller l'aider ! Allons-y Crystal !

\- Arrêtez ! Restez ici ! Vous n'êtes que des enfants, vous ne pouvez rien faire ! Revenez ! »

Mais les deux jeunes dresseurs ne l'écoutèrent pas. Ils savaient bien qu'eux non plus n'étaient pas qualifiés pour vaincre la Team Rocket. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser un vieil homme tout seul. A trois, ils seraient plus forts, et avec un peu de chance, ils gagneraient suffisamment de temps pour les retenir en attendant l'arrivée de la police.

I ls sortirent en trombe du jardin de Fargas et se précipitèrent dans la direction du puis. Tout en courant, ils se maudirent de ne pas avoir compris que l'homme qui montait la garde devant le Puis Ramoloss était un sbire de la Team Rocket. Mais en même temps… Comment auraient-ils pu deviner ? Cette organisation étaient sensée avoir été dissoute depuis plusieurs années… Comment avait-elle pu revenir ? Arrivés devant le puis, ni le garde, ni Fargas n'étaient présents. Sans plus attendre, ils descendirent dans le puis par l'échelle. En bas, ils trouvèrent une sorte de tunnel creusé sous terre, dot le sol était recouvert de petites mares, et parfois, ils y avaient de véritable lacs miniatures. C'était un endroit rêvé pour des Pokémon de type eau. Ils ralentirent pour éviter que le bruit de leur pas ne résonne trop fort et ne trahisse leur présence. En progressant un peu dans le tunnel, ils trouvèrent Fargas assis sur un rocher.

Gold : « Monsieur Fargas ! Vous allez bien ?

Fargas : Qu'est-ce que deux enfants comme vous font ici ? Vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe en ce moment ?

Crystal : Nous savons, et nous sommes venus vous aider. Vous ne pouvez pas vous attaquer à la Team Rocket tout seul. »

Fargas soupira.

Fargas : « Vous êtes courageux les jeunes, mais je crains qu'il n'y ait rien à faire… Lorsque je suis arrivé au puis, j'ai passé ma colère sur le sbire qui montait la garde et il a déguerpi… Il a dû aller prévenir ses collègues… J'ai voulu le poursuivre, mais en descendant je me suis foulé la cheville, je ne peux pas continuer... Si j'avais 20 ans de moins, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça…

Crystal : On va s'en occuper. On ne peut pas laisser faire ça !

Fargas : Vous êtes des braves petits... Mais je ne crois pas que soit une bonne idée. C'est une organisation criminelle, ils n'auront pas de pitié pour des enfants, et ils doivent être nombreux là-dedans !

Gold : Il y a trois ans, c'est un garçon de notre âge qui a anéanti la Team Rocket. On peut bien leur faire face !

Fargas : Vous êtes plein de fougue… Mais ce garçon était exceptionnel. Je vous en prie, laissez faire la police, je l'ai appelée, elle va arriver.

Crystal : On ira, que vous le vouliez ou non ! »

Fargas soupira. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour les en empêcher.

Fargas : « Surtout faites attention à vous ! Ce ne sont pas de simples petits vauriens inoffensifs…

Crystal : C'est promis ! »

Ils lui tournèrent le dos et commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la grotte souterraine. Ils progressèrent quelques minutes, puis, tout au fond de la grotte, ils trouvèrent rencontrèrent plusieurs membres de la Team Rocket. Ceux-ci étaient entourés de nombreux Ramoloss avec la queue coupée. Il y avait du sang partout. Les deux jeunes dresseurs furent horrifiés par cette vision. Les Ramoloss ne pouvaient pas se défendre et avaient l'air de souffrir atrocement. L'un d'eux leur jeta un regard implorant, comme s'il leur demandait de les aider. D'autres avaient perdu connaissance, et certains ne semblaient plus savoir où ils étaient, comme s'ils avaient complètement perdu la raison. La douleur devait être atroce. Crystal se mit à trembler de rage. Comment l'être humain pouvait-il faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible ? Les membres de l'organisation réagir dès qu'ils les aperçurent.

« C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que des morveux viennent faire ici ? »

« Aucune idée, mais on va leur régler leur compte, ils n'avaient qu'à pas trainer ici. »

« Et toi t'était pas supposé empêcher les gens d'entrer ? »

« La ferme, si t'es pas content t'as qu'à le faire toi-même la prochaine fois ! »

Quatre sbires leur firent face en espérant les effrayer, mais les deux jeunes dresseurs ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Les sbires engagèrent alors le combat à quatre contre deux. Révoltés, Gold et Crystal, envoyèrent tous leurs Pokémon en même temps. Au diable les règles du combat loyal ! Crystal donna l'autorisation à Limonade de mordre sans retenu tous les adversaires qui lui passeraient sous le nez. C'est avec joie qu'elle referma ses puissantes mâchoires sur la jambe d'un des sbires, pour ne plus la lâcher. Feuforêve se mit à tourmenter un autre criminel pour ensuite lui absorber son énergie vitale. Natu et Hoothoot s'associèrent pour doubler la puissance de leur attaque choc mental. De son côté, Gold était loin d'être en reste, et Solero brûlait quiconque s'approchait un peu trop de lui. Voyant que l'on s'en prenait directement à leur dresseur et pas à eux, les Pokémon des sbires n'osèrent pas intervenir. Cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un combat de Pokémon, mais les sbires devaient payer pour leurs méfaits. Ils finirent par se retrancher contre le mur du fond, derrière le seul membre qui n'avait pas pris part à la bataille. Il avait un uniforme différent de ses congénères, et des cheveux turquoises. Un sourire très agaçant flottait sur ses lèvres. Il semblait très sûr de lui.

C rystal : « Ce doit être leur chef, on doit faire très attention. »

\- Alors c'est vous qui donnez du fil à retordre à mes sbires… Sachez que je ne vais pas vous laisser faire.

Gold : Vous êtes qui d'abord pour maltraiter de pauvres Pokémon comme ça ?! Vous êtes des monstres !

\- C'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présenté… Je suis le commandant Lance. Vois-tu, les queues de Ramoloss se vendent très cher, et ici il y en a plein. On a juste à se servir. De toute façon ça repousse vite, alors où est le problème ? »

Pour Crystal, ce fut le mot de trop. Elle explosa sans prévenir, des larmes de rage dans les yeux.

Crystal : « JE VAIS T'ARRACHER UN BRAS ET TU VAS VOIR OU EST LE PROBLEME, SALE ORDURE ! »

Lance continua à sourire, absolument pas perturbé par la colère de Crystal, qui fulminait. Comment ? Comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille, torturer des êtres innocents et sans défense sans ressentir le moindre remord ?

Lance : « Essaye si tu crois en être capable… »

Il attrapa deux Pokéball à se ceinture et fit appel à un Smogo et un Nosferapti. Gold envoya son Mimigal, et Crystal son Natu, pour avoir un type avantagé. Lance était plus fort que ses sbires, mais la rage des dresseurs leur donnait une force inattendue. Leurs Pokémon aussi étaient désireux de rendre la justice et de défendre leurs camarades. Ils prenaient l'avantage, mais Lance ne perdit cependant pas son sourire. Il semblait absolument sûr de gagner, ou alors il se fichait de perdre. Tout à coup, leurs Pokémon cessèrent de se battre. Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes, et tous purent entendre distinctement le bruit de sirène de police.

Lance : « Eh bien j'ai été négligent… On dirait que nous allons devoir renoncer pour cette fois. De toute façon, nous avons de plus grand projets… Smogo ! »

Le Pokémon souffla un nuage noir qui fit tousser tous les êtres qui se trouvaient là. Crystal put entendre les bruits de pas précipités des criminels qui s'enfuyaient. Elle voulut les arrêter, mais elle ne voyait rien. Elle se mit à lancer des cailloux dans la direction où il lui semblait qu'ils étaient.

Crystal : « Bande de monstres ! Sales putois infectes ! Espèces de vers crasseux répugnants ! Je vais vous…

G old : Laisse les, ils sont déjà loin… De toute façon ils vont se faire arrêter, la police est là. Pour l'instant l'urgence c'est d'aller chercher de l'aide. »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'ils virent Fargas qui arrivait en boitillant.

Fargas : « Eh les p'tits jeunes ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je viens de voir la Team Rocket s'enfuir à toute vitesse… Tout va bien ?

Gold : Nous oui… Mais les Ramoloss… Ils sont…

Fargas s'approcha pour examiner les Ramoloss.

Fargas : « Leur queue repoussera, mais il faut les soigner au plus vite avant que cela s'infecte. Ils ont assez souffert comme ça. Sortons-les d'ici. »

Les secours arrivèrent enfin, et les Ramoloss furent sortis du puis et eemenés au centre Pokémon, où l'infirmière Joëlle et les Leveinard se précipitèrent pour les soigner. En les voyants arriver, une petite fille, se précipita vers un des Pokémon.

Petite : « Ramoloss ! Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

C'était la petite fille de Fargas. Elle se mit à pleurer en serrant le Pokémon dans ses bras. Celui-ci pleurait aussi, et semblait soulagé de retrouver sa dresseuse. Joëlle la sépara en douceur de son Pokémon afin de le soigner au plus vite.

Joëlle : « Je vais m'occuper de lui, ne t'en fais pas. Il va guérir, ne pleure plus… »

La petite consentit à lâcher son Pokémon, et Fargas la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Gold et Crystal restèrent dans la salle d'attente avec eux. Au bout de quelques instants, des policiers entrèrent pour les interroger en tant que témoins. Crystal entendit soudain une voix familière.

« Crystal ? Comme tu as grandi ! »

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à l'une de ses nombreuses tantes, les sœurs de sa mère, qui se ressemblaient toutes comme des gouttes d'eau.

Crystal : « Tatie ! Tu vas bien ?

Agent K-You : Oui, et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Crystal : J'ai commencé mon voyage initiatique hier. Et… On est tombé sur la Team Rocket… »

Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Sa tante s'affola aussitôt.

Agent K-You : « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous as pris tous les deux ?! C'était dangereux, vous auriez dû attendre l'arrivée de la police et ne pas vous en mêler ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dit à ta mère si tu avais été blessée ?! »

Crystal détourna les yeux, mais ne répondit rien. La réaction de sa tante était compréhensible, mais elle ne regrettait rien.

Crystal : « Vous avez réussi à tous les arrêter ?

Agent K-You : Malheureusement non, leur chef a réussi à nous filer entre les doigts… Mais nous l'attraperons. »

Elle se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur de Gold et Crystal, et les saisit par les épaules, gentiment mais fermement.

Agent K-You : « Ecoutez-moi bien tous les deux. Je veux que vous soyez extrêmement prudents à l'avenir. Avec le vol de Pokémon qui a eu lieu hier, et ça aujourd'hui, il va falloir redoubler de vigilance. Ce qui est arrivé dans le puis était peut être un acte isolé et indépendant d'une groupe de sbires qui refuse d'admettre la défaite de la Team Rocket, mais il se peut qu'ils essayent réellement de la reformer. Le fait qu'il ait un chef prouve qu'ils ont déjà un début d'organisation. C'est mauvais signe, alors soyez vigilants tous les deux. Ne tentez plus d'aventures solitaires comme dans le puis, d'accord ?

Crystal : Entendu. »

L'agent les examina sévèrement, comme pour s'assurer que leur promesse était sincère, puis elle s'éloigna avec son équipe.

Fargas : « Tous les deux, vous avez été formidables. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier…

Crystal : Nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose, c'est la police qui les a arrêtés.

Fargas : J'insiste, sans vous d'autres Ramoloss auraient été mutilés avant l'arrivée de la police. Et vous êtes venus aider un vieil homme comme moi. C'est un acte courageux. Seul, je n'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose, ces Ramoloss vous doivent beaucoup. »

Les deux amis lui rendirent son sourire. Ils étaient soulagés que les Ramoloss soient enfin pris en charge.

Fargas : « Je sais ce que je vais faire, je fabriquerai des Ball gratuitement pour vous. Ça vous va ?

Crystal : C'est vrai ? Merci ! C'est très gentil !

Fargas : C'est la moindre des choses ! Venez me voir demain avec des Noigrumes, je m'occuperai de ça. »

Ils le remercièrent, puis après que l'infirmière Joëlle les ait assurés que les Ramoloss allaient guérir et ne garderaient aucune séquelle de ce traumatisme, ils laissèrent les dresseurs retrouver leurs Pokémon. Pendant que leurs propres Pokémon se faisaient soigner, ils allèrent acheter un chocolat chaud à la cafétéria du centre pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Ils burent en silence pendant un long moment. Crystal ne pouvait pas oublier la scène qu'elle avait vue, en bas, tout au fond du puis.

Gold : « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Crystal se redressa et soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Crystal : « Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à me battre, je crois que je vais aller réserver nos chambres et lire un peu. Me changer les idées.

Gold acquiesça.

Gold : « De toute façon ça ne sert à rien de foncer à l'arène, il vaut mieux qu'on s'entraine un peu avant. Je pense que je vais aller dans la forêt, il y a plein de Pokémon insectes, et c'est la spécialité du champion de cette ville. c'est un bon endroit pour s'entrainer avant d'aller se confronter à lui.

Crystal hocha la tête.

Crystal : « Ça marche, on se retrouve plus tard. »

Gold avala rapidement le reste de son chocolat, puis quitta la salle. Crystal resta assise à la cafétéria. Ce qu'elle avait vu lui avait miné le moral. Une fois les chambres réservés, elle s'enferma dans la sienne et tenta de se concentrer sur son livre préféré. Mais au bout d'un moment, son attention décrocha, et elle ne parvint plus à lire une seule ligne. Elle soupira et referma son livre. Elle s'attendit sur son lit en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour se changer les idées. Voyant Limonade mâchouiller une de ses chaussures, elle se rappela qu'elle s'était promis de lui acheter un jouet ou une peluche. Elle se leva et ramassa son sac. Puisqu'elle n'avait rien à faire, autant s'en occuper maintenant. Limonade se précipita à la suite de son dresseur et se mit à trottiner derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle sortit du centre, Crystal inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Cela ne servait à rien de rester enfermée, autant profiter de son quartier libre pour visiter le village. Elle tomba sur un marché vendant des spécialités locales comme des petits pains, de la lavande, du miel, des épices… Elle se laissa vite charmer. Elle avait toujours adoré ce genre de marché, et il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en visiter un. De plus, elle avait gagné pas mal d'argent de poche avec tous les combats qu'elle avait fait, et elle avait envie de dépenser un peu. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le magasin pour continuer ses emplettes. Elle acheta plusieurs jouets et peluches pour Limonade, car elle se doutait bien qu'un seul ne durerait pas très longtemps. Elle fit rapidement le tour du magasin. En effet, ce n'était qu'une petite boutique qui vendait le strict minimum, et il n'y avait pas de centre commercial dans le village. Les gens du coin allaient plutôt faire leurs grosses courses à Doublonville, qui se trouvait juste de l'autre côté de la forêt. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son sac. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule Pokéball, mais elle en aurait suffisamment avec celles que Fargas allait leur fabriquer. Elle ressortit donc du magasin et déambula au hasard dans la ville. Elle s'arrêta à un stand où des spécialistes apprenaient aux Pokémon des clients à couper des arbres, et à les secouer pour en faire tomber les Pokémon qui pourraient s'y trouver. Un garçon de son âge lui proposa de s'occuper de ses Pokémon.

Hiro : « L'attaque Coud 'boule permet de secouer les arbres et en faire tomber des Pokémon qu'on ne trouve pas que là, et pas dans les hautes herbes. En général ce sont surtout des Pomdepik, mais des fois on a des bonnes surprises… »

Crystal voulut aussitôt l'apprendre à son Hoothoot. Le jeune homme lui proposa s'en charger.

« Au fait je m'appelle Hiro.

Crystal : Moi c'est Crystal.

Hiro : C'est toi qui as sauvé les Ramoloss de la ville hein ?

Crystal : Les nouvelles vont vite.

Hiro : Tu étais avec un garçon je crois… C'est ton petit ami ?

Crystal : Gold ? Non c'est… Mon ami d'enfance. »

Crystal rougit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui demandait si Gold était son petit ami.

Hiro : « Ha ha ! Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise !

Crystal : Ce n'est rien. »

Une fois que ses Pokémon eurent appris de nouvelles capacités, Hiro lui proposa de lui servir de guide pour une visite du village. Crystal accepta, et Hiro entreprit de lui raconter l'histoire du village, ce qui ravit Crystal. Le jeune homme n'était pas avare de sourires, qu'il offrait régulièrement à Crystal. Elle comprit qu'elle lui plaisait, mais fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Lorsque la visite s'acheva, elle croisa les doigts pour qu'il ne lui propose pas de la revoir. Elle appréciait sa compagnie mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder dans le coin pour commencer une relation.

Crystal : « Merci pour la balade, c'était sympa, et puis merci pour les capacités !

Hiro : De rien, c'est mon travail. Et puis, à charge de revanche ! »

C rystal le salua puis décida d'aller essayer sa nouvelle attaque. Elle se mit dans un coin tranquille, près de la maison de Fargas, et essaya de secouer plusieurs arbres. Dans la plupart d'entre eux, il n'y avait rien, oules Pokémon étaient très bien accrochés. Dans d'autres, il y avait des insectes – à sa grande horreur - ou des Pomdepik, mais elle espérait trouver un Pokémon plus mignon. Elle finit par tomber sur un Capumain. Celui-ci tomba de l'arbre et resta au sol. Crystal crut un instant qu'il était blessé mais elle se rendit compte qu'il dormait lorsqu'elle l'entendit ronfler. Lorsqu'elle sortit son Pokédex, elle apprit que les Capumain étaient capable de dormir uniquement suspendu par leur queue, mais qu'ils se réveillaient aussitôt s'ils tombaient, pour pouvoir remonter le plus vite possible.

Crystal : *Celui-là doit avoir le sommeil vraiment lourd !* songea-t-elle, amusée.

Elle en profita pour lui lancer une Pokéball et le captura. Elle resta un peu perplexe. Si ça se trouve, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était fait capturer. Elle était heureuse d'avoir un nouveau Pokémon, mais elle se jura de le relâcher s'il n'acceptait pas sa captivité lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Les Capumain étaient de nature très espiègles, elle espérait qu'il s'entendrait bien avec Limonade. Décidant qu'elle avait fini de déranger les Pokémon qui vivaient dans les arbres, elle se dirigea vers la forêt avec l'intention de retrouver Gold pour lui proposer d'aller déjeuner. Après tout, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé, et elle n'avait rien avalé d'autre que son chocolat chaud depuis ce matin. Après ce qui s'était passé dans le Puis Ramoloss, elle avait eu l'appétit coupé. Même Gold, qui était d'habitude affamé en permanence, avait sauté le repas. Alors qu'elle atteignait la lisière de la forêt, elle reconnut une chevelure rouge.

Crystal : « Toi ! »

Elle serra les poings en reconnaissant le voleur du Germignon. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle sans surprise dans le regard. A vrai dire, son expression n'affichait rien sinon un ennui profond. Crystal aurait encore préféré un sourire narquois plutôt que cette indifférence.

Silver : « Tiens tu es là toi… Tu n'as pas encore abandonné ? »

Crystal ignora ses moqueries.

Crystal : « Je n'ai pas fini la conversation que nous avons commencé à Mauville. Tu dois rendre le Pokémon que tu as volé ! Il ne t'appartient pas !

Silver : La ferme, ce ne sont pas tes oignions !

Crystal : Bien sûr que si ! »

Il ignora sa réplique. Son visage s'était fermé, durci, dans une expression de colère. Puis ses traits s'adoucirent et il la fixa soudain d'un air plus sérieux.

Silver : « Il parait que tu as fait combattu la Team Rocket ?

Crystal : En effet. » Répliqua-t-elle en relevant le menton d'un air fier.

Silver : « Pourquoi ? Tu aurais pu laisser faire la police. »

Crystal se demanda d'où venait cet intérêt soudain, et se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes.

Crystal : « Ce qu'il ont fait est inadmissible. Ce ne sont que des vauriens et des monstres. Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés en attendant que les secours arrivent. »

Silver la fixa avec un air si sérieux qu'elle se sentit déstabilisée. Un mince sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres du voleur.

Silver : « Hum… T'es peut être pas si nulle que ça en fait… »

Crystal fut tellement surprise qu'elle ouvrit la bouche dans une expression de totale stupéfaction.

Silver : « Mais de là à dire que tu vaux quelque chose… Ça reste à prouver. » Il fit une pause, puis lâcha soudainement : « Bats-toi contre moi.

Crystal : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Silver : T'occupes ! Je te dis que je veux me battre ! Tu te défiles ? »

Crystal sentit le rouge la colère et la détermination monter en elle. Il voulait se battre ? Il allait être servit !

Crystal : « Certainement pas ! Tu vas voir je vais te donner une bonne leçon sale voleur ! »

Silver sourit. Visiblement, c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait qu'elle réponde. Il détacha une Pokéball de sa ceinture et la lança. Un Nosferapti en sortit. Crystal décida de prendre le risque de tester son nouveau Pokémon : Capumain. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa Pokéball, le petit Pokémon semblait en pleine forme, et il ne paraissait absolument pas indisposé de s'être fait capturer. Crystal poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle aurait eu l'air ridicule à envoyer au combat un Pokémon endormit, ou qui n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fait là. Nosferapti passa à l'offensive et commença à voleter autour de Capumain en tentant de lui absorber son énergie vitale. Cependant Capumain était rapide, et il esquivait en riant. Pour lui, cela semblait être un jeu. Le Pokémon volant le poursuivit jusque dans les branches d'un arbre. Grâce à ses capacités d'escalade exceptionnelle, Capumain parvint à se hisser au-dessus de Nosferapti, et il le frappa du plat de la main qui se trouvait au bout de sa queue. Le choc assomma le Pokémon chauve-souris qui tomba au sol. Silver rappela son Pokémon sans un mot et le remplaça par un Fantominus. Capumain essaya de lui sauter dessus, mais il lui passa à travers et s'assomma tout seul à son tour. Il se releva d'un air étourdi, mais Fantominus lui donna un grand coup de langue sur le visage. Capumain et celui-ci se mit aussitôt à trembler de tout son corps : il était paralysé. Crystal le rappela tout en le félicitant affectueusement pour sa performance. Elle choisit de faire appel à Feuforêve. Spectre contre spectre, ils étaient à égalité. Les fantômes ne cessaient d'apparaitre et de disparaitre en tentant de surprendre leur adversaire, mais ils comprirent rapidement que leurs attaques n'avaient pas beaucoup d'effet l'un sur l'autre, étant tous les deux de même nature. Feuforêve décida de jouer alors le tout pour le tout. Il entama un chant mélodieux, harmonieux, mais déchirant. Un requiem. Les deux Pokémon tombèrent KO en même temps, succombant au pouvoir étrange de ce chant. Même leurs dresseurs avaient l'air affectés. C'était le point négatif de cette attaque, il touchait aussi bien le lanceur que sa cible. Il y avait maintenant un partout, et aucun des deux dresseurs n'était décidé à perdre ce combat. Silver prit la dernière Pokéball qui se trouvait à sa ceinture. Il lança un regard déterminé à Crystal avant de la lancer dans les airs. Germignon se matérialisa entre eux. Crystal observa attentivement le Pokémon pour voir son expression. Il ne semblait pas malheureux, il semblait même très motivé pour ce combat.

Il devait être content d'avoir un dresseur finalement. Pourtant, Crystal se souvenait très bien avec quelle froideur Silver avait rappelé son Pokémon lors de leur premier combat, alors qu'il venait d'être vaincu. Elle se demanda s'il agissait comme ça à chaque fois, où s'il ne faisait ça que lorsqu'il perdait, par pudeur, pour ne pas montrer sa déception. Crystal ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour ce Germignon. Elle aurait dû refuser de le combattre, appeler la police pour le dénoncer. Seulement voilà, elle se trouvait devant ce Germignon, qui faisait tourner sa feuille autour de sa tête d'un air impatient, attendant que le combat débute. Elle décida de choisir elle aussi son premier Pokémon. Malgré le fait que son Pokémon avait le désavantage du type, si elle gagnait, elle prouverait à Silver que le lien avec ses Pokémon comptait plus que tout le reste. Elle envoya donc Limonade au combat. Silver ne fit aucun commentaire sur le surnom de son Pokémon, contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent avec un regard déterminé. Puis Germignon chargea. Limonade esquiva, et tenta de le mordre, mais son adversaire esquiva à son tour. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois, mais le Pokémon plante la tenait à distance en lui lançant des feuilles tranchantes. Elle finit par lui cracher un puissant jet d'eau dessus pour lui renvoyer ses attaques dans la figure. Germignon fut déstabilisé, et Limonade en profita pour l'attaquer. Pris par surprise, son adversaire succomba, et s'écroula. Il tenta de se relever, mais il était épuisé. Limonade se laisser tomber sur son petit derrière, exténuée, mais victorieuse. Crystal vint la prendre dans ses bras et la féliciter, mais elle s'abstint de toute effusion démonstrative de joie, afin de ne pas braquer Silver. Elle ne voulait pas l'enfoncer, elle voulait qu'il comprenne son erreur. Car elle savait pourquoi il avait perdu. Limonade et elle s'aimaient et étaient en harmonie. Alors que Silver utilisait Germignon comme une machine. Le petit Pokémon plante avait tout donné pour son dresseur, mais si ce dernier ne se battait pas avec lui, il ne pouvait pas gagner. Un sentiment d'incompréhension totale, et de désillusion apparu sur le visage du voleur. Il ne comprenait pas.

Silver : « Que… Mais c'est impossible ! J'aurais pas dû perdre ! Pas contre toi ! »

Crystal eut pitié de lui. A cet instant, il ressemblait à un gamin qui venait de réaliser que le Père Noël n'existait pas. Il semblait tellement humain… Fragile.

Crystal : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas perdre contre moi ?

Silver : Parce que… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Son regard se porta sur quelque chose derrière Crystal et son visage se ferma. La jeune fille se retourna et vit Gold qui revenait de la forêt et courrait vers elle d'un air tout excité.

Gold : « Eh Crystal, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Devine quoi ! J'ai attrapé un Scarhino ! J'ai bien fait de chercher un peu ! Tu sais… »

Il s'arrêta net en apercevant Silver et fronça les sourcils.

Gold : « Toi ! C'est toi qui as volé le Germignon au labo !

Silver : Ouais c'est moi et alors ?

Gold : Tu vas le rendre immédiatement !

Silver : Sinon quoi ? Il est à moi maintenant, et tu ne pourras rien faire pour me le reprendre. » Il se tourna vers Crystal. « Hé, toi. C'est quoi ton nom ?

Crystal : Crystal.

Silver : …On se reverra. Je vais m'entrainer, et je te battrai. Te prends pas trop au sérieux, mes Pokémon étaient fatigués c'est tout. Allez cassos ! »

Sans plus de discours, il leur tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner vers la forêt. Gold s'échauffa.

Gold : « Non mais… Attends ! Tu crois aller où comme ça ? »

Il voulut le poursuivre, mais Crystal le retint par le bras.

Crystal: « Gold attends…

Gold: Attend quoi ? Il faut l'empêcher de partir !

Crystal : Non… J'ai regardé son Pokémon pendant le combat. Il n'a pas l'air aussi malheureux qu'on le pensait. Enfin… Son dresseur n'a pas l'air très affectueux avec lui, mais il ne le maltraite pas. J'ai vu l'expression de Germignon… Il se battait à fond pour son dresseur. Il avait l'air de l'aimer.

Gold : On ne peut pas en être sûrs, et puis il l'a volé, il faut quand même qu'on le récupère…

Crystal : Je propose qu'on laisse faire et qu'on regarde comment leur relation évolue. Je pense qu'il finira par changer de comportement. Je pense qu'il n'est pas méchant au fond… Qu'il joue juste les durs. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas montrer de l'affection à ses Pokémon en publique de peur de passer pour un faible… »

Gold la regarda d'un air à la fois suspicieux et outré.

Gold : « Tu le défends ?

Crystal : Non ! Je te dis juste ce que je pense. »

Gold regarda la silhouette de Silver disparaitre entre les arbres. Il semblait partagé entre se lancer à sa poursuite et écouter son amie. Finalement, il se détendit et poussa un grand soupir.

Gold : « Tu n'as peut être pas tort… Bon ok, on verra ce que ça donne. Mais si Germignon a l'air malheureux, je le dénonce à la police !

Crystal : De toute façon il est déjà recherché. Il se fera sûrement chopper tout seul.

Gold : Probablement… »

Tandis que Gold retournait vers le village, Crystal resta quelques instants à fixer le point ou Silver avait disparu. Elle était déçue de ne pas avoir pu finir sa conversation avec lui, encore une fois. Pendant un instant, elle l'avait senti ouvert au dialogue, et elle avait espéré pouvoir lui expliquer la raison de sa défaite. Elle ne voulait pas l'enfoncer. Elle voulait l'aider.

Crystal : « Je t'ai offert une chance… Je t'en prie, ne la gâche pas. »


	5. Les Mystères du Bois aux Ch

« Eh Crystal ! »

La jeune fille sortit de sa rêverie et se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appelée. Elle eut un mouvement de recul quand son interlocuteur lui brandit un objet sous le nez, la faisait loucher au passage. Gold brandissait son tout nouveau badge d'un air très fier.

Gold : « J'ai gagné ! Il était fort, mais ses Pokémon ne pouvait rien mon Solero et ses attaques feu ! C'était incroyable, tu aurais dû voir ça ! »

Crystal eut un large sourire.

Crystal : « Je n'ai pas douté un seul instant de ta victoire.

Gold : Et toi ? Tu y vas ou pas ?

Crystal : Ouais, ouais, j'y vais… »

Crystal fit la moue. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils s'entrainaient intensivement tous les deux. Après tout, ils n'étaient que des dresseurs débutant, et sans un minimum d'expérience, ils ne pouvaient pas aller se mesurer au champion. Elle se souvient qu'Albert l'avait prévenu que plusieurs champions de Johto venaient tout juste de reprendre l'arène de leurs villes respectives. Ils étaient encore inexpérimentés, mais il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer. Et Crystal prenait ce conseil très au sérieux.

Gold : « Ne t'inquiètes pas Crys, tu es prête : Vas y, moi je vais chercher de nouveaux Pokémon en t'attendant.

Crystal : D'accord je vais essayer… On mange juste après ?

Gold : Ouais, je commence à avoir faim.

Crystal : Tu as toujours faim !

Gold : Un gars comme moi ça a besoin de manger ! En plus ce matin j'ai dû réfléchir à une tactique pour battre le champion, courir sous cette fichue pluie qui se déclenche sans prévenir, et je me suis battu ! Il faut bien que je reprenne des forces !

Crystal : C'est sûr que réfléchir a dû te donner très faim, c'est un effort important !

Gold : Au lieu de faire la maligne, va affronter le champion !

Crystal : Chef, oui chef ! »

Ils rirent, puis elle recouvra son sérieux et se dirigea vers l'arène. Elle avait les mains incroyablement moites. Elle perdait toute confiance en elle, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir battu Albert que su un coup de chance. Pour Gold c'était facile, son Pokémon de type feu avait du faire des dégâts parmi les insectes du champion. Mais elle, elle n'avait pas de type aussi avantagé contre les insectes dans son équipe. Et puis, elle détestait les insectes ! C'était plein de pattes, d'yeux, et ça grouillait ! Berk, elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce combat… Elle souffla un grand coup et ouvrit les portes de l'arène. Tout comme la première fois, celle-ci était décorée en rapport avec le type de spécialité du champion. Crystal eut l'impression de pénétrer dans une mini forêt. Pour arriver jusqu'au champion, il fallait marcher sur une gigantesque toile d'araignée. Crystal espéra qu'il n'y avait pas un ou deux Mimigal farceurs qui se cachaient dans des coins. Le champion, un jeune scout avec des cheveux violets emmêlés et un énorme filet à insectes, l'aperçut et leva les sourcils avec étonnement.

Hector : « Un autre défi ? Déjà ? Décidément, que d'agitation aujourd'hui !

Crystal : Tu préfères que je revienne plus tard ? Si tes Pokémon ne sont pas reposés…

Hector : Non, non, ça va aller ! Je les ai soignés, et c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte ton défi ! Je suis Hector, le champion d'Ecorcia. J'ai repris l'arène il y a quelques temps, mais je te conseille de ne pas me sous-estimer !

Crystal : Je m'appelle Crystal et je viens de Bourg-Geon !

Hector : Je vais te montrer la puissance des Pokémon insectes ! »

Hector lança une Poké Ball d'où sortit un Chrysacier. Crystal se détendit. Celui-là au moins, il ne risquait pas de lui courir après ! Elle posa la main sur sa ceinture de Poké Ball et réfléchit un cours instant. Elle avait deux Pokémon de type vol, et ils allaient lui être utiles pour ce combat ! Elle choisit de faire combattre son Natu en premier. En l'entrainant ces derniers jours, elle s'était rendue compte que l'oiseau, bien que petit, cachait une force insoupçonnée et une vive intelligence. Le combat pouvait commencer. Le Chrysacier d'Hector misait surtout sur la défense et n'attaquait que lorsque son adversaire se rapprochait trop. Crystal songea que ce serait facile de le battre s'il n'attaquait pas, mais elle se rendit compte que la défense impénétrable du Pokémon insecte obligeait son Natu à répéter mainte fois ses attaques pour chaque fois ne lui infliger que peu de dégâts. Cela éternisa le combat et épuisa son Pokémon, cependant, elle finit par réussir à le battre au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité.

Hector envoya ensuite un Coconfort. Natu continua de combattre mais il tomba KO dès qu'il se fit toucher, trop essoufflé par son combat précédent. Crystal envoya donc son Hoothoot prendre le relais. Le même scénario se répéta, et Crystal se demanda quelle était sa tactique. Comment comptait-il gagner s'il n'attaquait pas et se contentait d'épuiser l'adversaire ? Hector envoya finalement son Pokémon le plus puissant : Insécateur. Celui-ci mit Hoothoot KO en un seul coup.

Crystal : *Bien sur… Ses deux premiers Pokémon ne sont pas extrêmement forts, mais ils servent à fatiguer l'adversaire pour qu'il ait épuisé toutes ses forces au moment où il enverra son Pokémon le plus fort. C'est ça sa tactique !*

Crystal grinça des dents. Elle était tombée dans le piège de son adversaire. Elle avait épuisé ses seuls Pokémon ayant l'avantage du type, et maintenant, elle allait devoir se débrouiller contre ce terrible Insécateur hyper entrainé. Elle n'avait plus droit qu'à un seul Pokémon pour tenter de gagner. Crystal rappela son Pokémon et réfléchit. Elle pouvait envoyer Kaiminus, mais elle n'avait pas de plan d'attaque. Son Zarbi ne connaissait qu'une seule attaque, et elle n'avait pas encore bien comprit comment se battre avec lui. Ce Pokémon était un mystère pour elle. Elle eut alors une idée. Elle appela son Feuforêve avec la ferme intention de prendre Hector à son propre piège. Le petit spectre se contenta d'abord d'esquiver les attaques d'Insécateur. Il était rapide, mais Feuforêve disparaissait pour réapparaitre ailleurs, souvent juste derrière lui, avant de lâcher un rire sinistre et de disparaitre à nouveau. Le Pokémon insecte se fatiguait et semblait à bout de nerfs.

Crystal attendit le bon moment, puis lorsqu'elle sentit qu'Insécateur était exténué, elle ordonna à Feuforêve de lancer une attaque chargée d'énergie spectrale à pleine puissance. L'énergie se répandit dans toute la salle par les fils de la toile géante qui recouvrait le sol. N'ayant nulle part où se réfugier, Insécateur fut frappé de plein fouet par l'attaque et s'écroula. Crystal avait gagné. Hector se chargea d'aller récupérer son Pokémon, et après l'avoir rappelé, il jeta à Crystal un regard admiratif.

Hector : « Waouh, bravo ! Je suis épaté ! Un bon dresseur doit savoir utiliser le terrain à son avantage, et je me suis fait avoir dans mon propre élément. Je te remets ce badge Essaim, porte le avec fierté ! »

Hector lui tendit le badge avec son plus beau sourire. Crystal rangea avec soin son nouveau badge dans sa boîte prévue à cet effet. Gold préférait les accrocher sur sa veste pour pouvoir les montrer à tout va, mais Crystal avait trop peur d'en perdre et sans s'en rendre compte. Après avoir remercié une dernière fois Hector, elle sortit de l'arène et poussa un grand cri de joie, faisant au passage sursauter un groupe de Ramolosse qui faisaient la sieste non loin de là. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle avait battu deux champions ! Elle avait déjà un quart des badges nécessaires pour avoir le droit de défier la ligue ! Elle retourna au centre Pokémon où Gold l'attendait tout en sautillant. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, son ami se jeta sur elle.

Gold : « Alors alors ? »

Elle confia ses Pokémon à l'infirmière Joëlle, puis elle lui raconta son match tandis qu'ils allaient déjeuner.

Gold : « Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que tu étais prête ! En tout cas, félicitations !

Crystal : Merci. Et toi ? Ta récolte ?

Gold : « Je n'ai capturé qu'un Pomdepik… Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai déjà suffisamment de Pokémon insectes dans mon équipe, et puis avec le Scarhino que j'ai capturé l'autre jour, je vais gagner plein de combats ! Tu savais qu'il pouvait déraciner un arbre a=rien qu'avec sa corne ? Et en plus, il parait que… »

Crystal sourit tout en écoutant son ami. C'était un véritable gamin. Intenable, inépuisable, têtu comme une mule, mais il était passionné. Et cela avait le don de l'attendrir à chaque fois. Qu'y avait-il de plus beau que quelqu'un qui a un rêve ? Elle, elle ne savait toujours pas quel était le sien. Elle avait suivi Gold dans sa quête des arènes, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était ce qu'elle voulait le plus. Bien sûr, elle aimait entrainer ses Pokémon, passer du temps avec eux, réfléchir à une tactique, connaitre l'ivresse de la victoire… Mais il y avait tellement de choses à faire et à découvrir ! Elle pouvait très bien se destiner à la recherche Pokémon, ou se spécialiser dans la mythologie pour pouvoir étudier des tas de trucs anciens ! Elle pouvait aussi choisir la voie du spectacle et faire des concours, ou bien se lancer dans ce truc qui venait d'ouvrir, le Pokéathlon… Cela lui fit penser à leur prochaine destination, et dés que Gold daigna s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, elle en profita pour en placer une.

Crystal : « Si on veut arriver à Doublonville avant la nuit, on ferait mieux de partir maintenant. On a toute la forêt à traverser.

Gold : Chest qu'un petit bois, cha va être rapide ! » s'exclama-t-il en fourrant une pâtisserie presque en entier dans sa bouche.

Crystal : « Je ne crois pas. D'après les habitants du coin, on peut se perdre facilement, et il fait super sombre là-dedans. Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver encerclée par des bestioles grouillantes alors qu'il fait déjà nuit.

Gold : Compris, on décolle ! »

I ls récupérèrent leurs Pokémon qui avaient fini d'être soignés, puis ils se mirent en route pour Doublonville. Crystal jeta un dernier coup d'œil au village avant de pénétrer dans le Bois Aux Chênes. Tout en progressant, elle regardait bien où elle mettait les pieds. Elle n'avait aucune envie de marcher sur un insecte et de le mettre en colère. Le type plante ne lui posait aucun problème, ils étaient plutôt mignons, mais elle ne supportait pas le type insecte. Trop de pattes, trop d'yeux, trop de dards et compagnie. Et le fait que Gold en en possédait maintenant quatre ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Lorsqu'il voulut (encore) les lui montrer, elle avait reculé en lui défendant catégoriquement de sortir ses « monstres » devant elle. Sa phobie faisait bien rire son ami, qui ne cessait de s'écrier « Là ! Un Migalos ! » ou encore « Attention, un Dardargnan ! » déclenchant au passage des crises de panique, voire d'hystérie. En le coursant pour lui faire payer ses blagues stupides, ils faillirent sortir du chemin et se perdre. Gold voulait s'enfoncer entre les arbres, mais Crystal lui conseilla de rester sur le chemin principal. Ils se retrouvèrent soudain devant un arbre tout tordu qui barrait le chemin principal, et un petit sentier continuait dans une autre direction.

Gold : « Tant pis, on prend le petit sentier !

Crystal : Je ne crois pas que le sentier mène à Doublonville… Je pense que c'est par là que les habitants d'Ecorcia vont chercher du bois plutôt.

Gold : Comment tu sais ça ?

Crystal : Tu n'as pas remarqué les gros tas de bois dans une réserve, à l'entrée de la ville ?

Gold : Ah, si, maintenant que tu le dis… »

« Crystal ! »

Ils se retournèrent pour voir à qui appartenait la voix. Le jeune homme qui avait fait visiter la ville à Crystal un peu plus tôt courrait vers eux.

Crystal : « Hiro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Hiro : Je suis venu avec le Canarticho de mon patron pour couper du bois… Mais il s'est enfui, vous ne l'auriez pas vu en venant ?

Crystal : Non… On a suivi le chemin mais on a rien vu du tout.

Hiro : Oh non, j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas enfoncé dans la forêt… Mon patron va me tuer… »

Hiro avait l'air tellement abattu que Crystal eut de la peine pour lui.

Crystal : On peut peut-être t'aider ? A plusieurs, les recherches iront plus vite. »

Hiro lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

Hiro : « J'avoue que vous me sortiriez d'un gros pétrin… »

Crystal et Gold demandèrent à leurs Pokémon capables de voler d'inspecter la forêt vue de haut pour essayer de repérer le fugitif. Au bout d'un moment, ils revinrent en faisant comprendre à leurs dresseurs qu'ils l'avaient trouvé. Ils les guidèrent, s'enfonçant dans la forêt, et ne tardèrent pas à retrouver le Canarticho, qui était resté sur le sentier.

Gold : « C'était pas bien difficile ! »

Malheureusement il avait crié victoire trop vite. A peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il marcha sur une branche qui craqua sous son poids. En entendant ce bruit, le Canarticho sursauta et s'enfuit fuit aussitôt.

Gold : « Hé ! Mais… Non !

Hiro : Ah oui… Il a peur du moindre craquement, c'est un traumatisme de son enfance... Un jour un gamin lui a cassé son poireau et il a pleuré pendant des heures. J'aurais dû y penser… Et puis comme je n'ai pas de badge, il ne m'obéit pas, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête !

Crystal : Je propose qu'on lui tende un piège. On va faire le tour pour l'obliger à venir dans la direction où l'un de nous l'attendra pour l'attraper. »

Ils mirent leur plan à exécution, mais malheureusement le Pokémon n'allait jamais dans la direction qu'ils avaient prévue. De plus, il sembla rapidement comprendre leur petit manège, et il devint très difficile de l'attraper. Ce qui était au début une capture organisée se transforma vite en course poursuite totalement désordonnée. Crystal et Gold durent faire appel à leurs Pokémon pour tenter de l'immobiliser. Ce fut Feuforêve qui y parvient, aidé par les pouvoirs psychiques de Natu. Hiro se dépêcha de remettre Canarticho dans sa Poké Ball, et le groupe se laissa glisser au sol, essoufflé.

Gold : « Je suis bien content qu'on ait enfin réussit à attraper cette saleté de piaf ! Il nous en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs !

Hiro : Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir entrainé là-dedans… Mais je vous remercie, sans vous il courrait encore !

Crystal : Je t'en prie… Par contre euh… On est complètement perdus. »

Gold et elle regardèrent autour d'eux mais ne virent plus aucune trace du sentier qu'ils avaient suivi de façon méthodique au début de leur progression. Un début de panique envahit la jeune dresseuse.

Hiro : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, à force d'y aller je connais la forêt comme ma poche ! Je vais vous ramener sur le sentier, c'est la moindre des choses pour m'avoir aidé ! »

Ils se levèrent, rappelèrent leurs Pokémon pour qu'ils se reposent et se mirent en route. Ils progressaient en silence, marchant tranquillement. Hiro sembla savoir exactement où il allait. Il n'hésita pas une seule fois. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Crystal se sentit épiée. Comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose les suivait à leur insu. Elle tenta de se rassurer en se disant que ce n'était qu'un Pokémon, mais l'obscurité ambiante du bois n'aidait en rien à la tranquilliser. En effet, les arbres étaient tellement serrés qu'ils empêchaient la lumière du soleil de passer. La forêt était alors baignée d'une lueur verte, remplie de petits coins sombres. Crystal se rapprocha de Gold, peu désireuse de rester seule à l'arrière, et lui prit la main pour se rassurer. Cette sensation désagréable ne la quittait pas. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois mais ne vit absolument rien. Elle crut entendre une sorte de froissement, et se retourna vivement. Cette fois elle en était sûre, quelqu'un ou quelque chose les suivait. Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif en se collant un peu plus à Gold.

Gold : « Qu'est-ce que tu as à te coller à moi depuis tout à l'heure ? J'arrive plus à marcher !

Crystal : J'ai vu une ombre derrière nous, il y a quelque chose qui nous suit depuis tout à l'heure !

Hiro : C'est sûrement Celebi.

Crystal & Gold : Hein ? »

Les deux jeunes dresseurs lui jetèrent un coup d'œil surpris.

Gold : « Qui ça ? »

Hiro se tourna vers eux tout en continuant à marcher.

Hiro : « Celebi. Vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler ? »

Les deux amis secouèrent négativement la tête.

Hiro : « Remarque, si vous n'êtes pas du coin ce n'est pas si surprenant. Par ici, tout le monde connait la légende de Celebi. On dit que c'est le gardien de la forêt. Il y a même un autel qui lui est dédié à l'entrée du bois coté Ecorcia, les habitants viennent régulièrement y déposer des offrandes. Elles disparaissent régulièrement, mais il n'y a aucun moyen de prouver que c'est bien lui qui les prend et pas des Pokémon sauvages…

Crystal : A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble ?

Hiro : Personne ne le sait vraiment, personne n'a jamais réussi à le voir. Enfin pas distinctement. Certains disent l'avoir aperçu du coin de l'œil, ou avoir vu son ombre. Mais on a jamais pu définir à quoi il ressemblait précisément. On suppose que s'il vit dans la forêt, ce doit être un Pokémon plante. Ceux qui prétendent l'avoir vu disent qu'il a des ailes, et qu'il ressemble à une petite fée, ou à un lutin.

Crystal : J'ai entendu comme un froissement d'ailes tout à l'heure, mais je n'ai rien vu d'autre qu'une ombre qui passait.

Hiro : Tu vois ? C'était probablement lui. Tu n'as rien à craindre, il est pacifique. C'est le protecteur de ce bois et les habitants d'Ecorcia le vénèrent. Peut être qu'il vient simplement voir si on a besoin d'aide pour trouver la sortie. »

Crystal se détendit. Ce que leur avait raconté Hiro la rassurait un peu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter des petits coups d'œil derrière eux pour tenter d'apercevoir le fameux Pokémon. A la façon dont Hiro en parlait, c'était forcément un légendaire, et elle avait envie d'en savoir plus.

Crystal : « Qu'est-ce qu'on sait d'autre sur lui ? »

Hiro réfléchit quelques instants.

Hiro : « Il y a quelques années, de nombreuses personnes ont dit avoir vu deux Pokémon jouer avec Celebi. Deux Pichu pour être exact. Ils étaient rejetés de leur groupe parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux différents.

Crystal : Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient de différent ? »

Hiro haussa les épaules.

Hiro : « Pas grand-chose en réalité… L'un d'entre eux était d'une couleur orange plutôt que jaune pâle, et le deuxième avait trois espèces d'épis sur l'oreille gauche, comme si elle était ébouriffée. Les habitants du coin les ont surnommé Pichu Orangé et Pichu Troizépi. Les autres Pichu se moquaient d'eux, alors ils ont fini par s'isoler.

Crystal : Les pauvres… C'est pas juste, ils n'ont pas demandé à être comme ça, et ça ne fait pas d'eux des anormalités…

Hiro : Certains habitants ont essayé de les aider à s'intégrer, mais les Pichu ne sont que des gamins, ils sont joueurs, et ils ne se rendent pas forcément compte que leur comportement peut être blessant. »

Crystal baissa la tête, attristée par le sort de ces deux pauvres Pichu. Elle essaya de se représenter ce que ça faisait d'être différent, de ne pas être accepté.

Hiro : « A la longue, ils ne jouaient plus que tous les deux, à part du reste du groupe. Ils s'aventuraient de plus en plus loin dans la forêt, et un beau jour, quelqu'un a dit les avoir vus jouer avec un Pokémon ressemblant à une fée. On pense que Celebi aussi se sentait seul lui aussi, et que c'est pour ça qu'ils se sont mis à jouer ensemble tous les trois. »

Crystal sourit. Elle se sentit quand même soulagée de savoir que ces deux petits n'étaient pas tous seuls, que tout se terminait bien. Mais elle perdit le sourire quand elle entendit la suite.

Hiro : « Ils ont joué ensemble pendant longtemps, ils étaient heureux de ne plus être tous seuls. Et puis un jour, Celebi a disparu avec le Pichu orangé. Pichu Troizépi s'est retrouvé tout seul, et on a jamais su ce qui s'était passé.

Gold : Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu le Pichu restant ?

Hiro : Il est resté un moment tout seul à arpenter la forêt, probablement à la recherche de ses amis, et puis il a disparu lui aussi. Certains disent qu'il a quitté la forêt pour les chercher, d'autres pensent qu'il s'est fait capturer par un dresseur.

Crystal : C'est si triste… J'espère au moins qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé de grave…

Hiro : Moi je pense que Celebi est revenu chercher son deuxième ami. Et qu'ils sont heureux quelque part. On dit que Celebi est capable de voyager dans le temps. Peut-être qu'il les a emmené avec lui dans ses voyages. »

Crystal hocha la tête. Elle préférait croire à cette version plutôt que de se dire que le petit Pichu était tout seul, séparé de ses amis. Elle pensa à ses propres Pokémon. Et s'ils avaient été séparés de leurs amis quand elle les avait capturé eux aussi ? Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça… Elle se promit de leur poser la question et de redoubler d'attention quant aux bien être de ses compagnons. Après tout, elle voulait être leur amie, pas leur bourreau. Devant eux, les arbres se firent moins nombreux, et elle aperçut le sentier qu'ils avaient quitté plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Hiro s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux.

Hiro : « Voilà, vous êtes à nouveau sur le sentier. Si vous voulez aller à Doublonville, prenez cette direction. Si vous ne vous écartez plus du chemin, vous devrez y arriver sans problème.

Crystal : Merci beaucoup pour nous avoir guidés. Et merci pour les légendes, c'était intéressant !

Hiro : Merci à vous pour m'avoir aidé ! Et… A bientôt j'espère… »

Hiro rougit en regardant Crystal, puis il s'éloigna dans la direction d'Ecorcia avec un dernier signe de la main. Crystal toussota pour masquer sa gêne. Elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami, et elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir face à des avances. Gold, comme d'habitude, n'avait rien remarqué.

Gold : « Bon allez, on a assez perdu de temps. Direction Doublonville ! »

Ils se mirent en marche et en profitèrent pour laisser leurs Pokémon gambader. Ceux-ci se mirent aussitôt à jouer ensemble, explorer, fouiller les buissons et les arbres pour trouver des baies. Crystal observa ses compagnons, tout en restant à distance des insectes de Gold. Aucun de ses Pokémon ne semblait malheureux, et ils venaient même lui montrer leurs trouvailles de temps en temps, visiblement très fiers de ramener leurs petits trésors à leur dresseur. Crystal rit. Elle se sentait un peu comme une mère qui gardait toutes les fleurs, cailloux, bâtons et autres trésors que ses enfants lui ramèneraient pour lui demander de leur garder pendant qu'ils allaient jouer. Tout en marchant, elle songea qu'elle beaucoup cette forêt finalement. Quand on restait sur le sentier, tout était beaucoup plus rassurant, surtout qu'elle ne sentait plus aucune présence les suivre. La forêt était très jolie, même si elle était si touffue qu'on ne savait pas s'il faisait jour ou nuit. Seuls quelques rayons de lumière filtraient parfois à travers des trouées de feuillage. Crystal marchait lentement, faisant attention à chaque son, chaque odeur. C'était très agréable de se balader dans une grande forêt. Elle se demanda si elle ne serait pas obligée de camper. La forêt était vaste, et la journée était déjà bien avancée. Elle espéra que non. Le camping, c'était plus sympa en groupe. L'idée de dormir seulement à deux dans une forêt sombre remplie de Pokémon insectes l'effrayait un peu. Gold voulut plusieurs fois s'aventurer un peu en dehors du sentier, mais Crystal refusa.

Crystal : « Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ne t'as pas servi de leçon ? Tu as envie de te perdre une deuxième fois ?

Gold : Mais c'est dans les buissons qu'on trouve les Pokémon ! On va pas en trouver un planté au milieu du sentier ! »

C omme pour le contredire, ils virent soudain une touffe d'herbe anormale plantée en plein milieu du chemin. Gold n'y fit pas vraiment attention, mais Crystal s'arrêta, surprise. Puis elle comprit et sourit. Elle s'accroupit et chatouilla les brins d'herbe du bout des doigts. Ceux-ci frissonnèrent, puis aussitôt, un Mystherbe sortit de terre et secoua les feuilles de sa tête pour faire disparaitre la sensation de chatouillement. Crystal éclata de rire. Le Mystherbe la regarda d'un air contrarié, visiblement vexé. Crystal hésita un instant, puis décida de le capturer. Le combat fut rapide. Elle fit appel à son Hoothoot pour avoir l'avantage du type. Après une attaque picpic et tornade, le Mystherbe était déjà suffisamment affaibli pour qu'elle tente une capture. Elle chisit de lancer une Love Ball qu'elle avait eu chez Fargas. Celle-ci s'agita un moment, puis s'immobilisa. Crystal alla la ramasser et jubila. Elle avait maintenant 7 Pokémon alors que quelques jours plus tôt, elle n'en avait encore aucun. Elle était fière d'elle et avait l'impression de progresser très vite. Les deux jeunes dresseurs progressèrent encore un moment dans la forêt, puis ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour faire une pause. Ils s'assirent sur des rondins au bord du sentier et en profitèrent pour manger un morceau. De toute façon, Gold était incapable de tenir jusqu'au diner sans gouter entre les deux repas. Leurs Pokémon eurent droits à des baies et à des friandises adaptées à leur régime alimentaire respectif. Alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement en écoutant le chant des oiseaux, Crystal eut de nouveau cette sensation d'être observée. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien de particulier. Juste quelques insectes qui grimpaient aux arbres et les oiseaux qui piaillaient sur les branches. Elle observa attentivement chaque buisson, et crut voir quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Cette histoire de gardien n'était peut-être qu'une légende, mais si c'était vrai ? S'il y avait un Pokémon légendaire dans cette forêt, tout près d'elle ? Elle attendit un petit moment, mais le Pokémon ne semblait pas décidé à sortir de sa cachette. Soit c'était Celebi, soit c'était un Pokémon très timide qui n'osait pas se montrer, même si cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il les suivait. Tandis qu'ils ramassaient leurs sacs pour repartir, Crystal eut une idée. Alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin vers Doublonville, elle laissa tomber discrètement des baies tout au long du chemin. Elle ne parvint pas à voir le Pokémon qui les suivait, mais les baies disparaissaient au fur et à mesure. Cette fois, elle avait une preuve. Elle espérait que le Pokémon se montrerait avant qu'ils ne sortent des bois, car elle était à présent très curieuse de le voir. Alors qu'ils avaient presque atteint la sortie de la forêt, Gold jeta un regard en arrière.

Gold : « Hé Crys, tu devrais jeter un œil derrière toi. »

Surprise, Crystal se retourna. Trottinant derrière eux, leur mystérieux compagnon s'était enfin décidé à se montrer.

Gold : « Finalement tu avais raison, il y avait bien un Pokémon qui nous suivait ! »

C rystal ne prêta pas attention à lui. Devant eux se trouvait un petit Pichu dont le jaune pâle se détachait sur le fond sombre de la forêt. Il avait les poils de l'oreille gauche complètement ébouriffés, et cela lui faisait comme trois épis, exactement comme le leur avait raconté Hiro. Crystal s'approcha prudemment du Pichu, qui la regardait l'air intrigué, puis se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle avança doucement la main vers le petit Pokémon. D'abord méfiant, il finit par se laisser faire. Elle le caressa quelques instants, puis ne résista pas à la tentation d'essayer de lisser ses épis. Sans succès. Pichu avait l'air très amusé de la voir s'obstiner pour rien. Soudainement, il repartit vers les buissons en trottinant. Crystal crut qu'il en avait eu assez, mais elle le vit revenir presque aussitôt avec une pomme qu'il lui tendit.

Crystal : « Ce… C'est pour moi ? Comme tu es mignon… Merci ! »

Elle lui caressa affectueusement la tête puis croqua la pomme pour lui faire plaisir. Elle en coupa ensuite la moitié qu'elle rendit au Pichu.

Crystal : « Tiens, tu en as plus besoin que moi. »

Le petit Pichu lui sourit et commença à manger l'aliment avec appétit. Crystal le regarda quelques instants en souriant, attendrie, puis elle se releva avec un petit air triste. Hiro avait tort. Celebi n'était pas revenu chercher son ami. Il était toujours tout seul dans la forêt. Gold devina ce qui la tracassait et posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

Gold : « On ne peut rien y faire Crys… Il finira peut être par retrouver ses amis. »

Crystal hocha tristement la tête. Elle aurait tant aimé faire quelque chose pour Pichu… Malheureusement elle ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à ses amis ni où ils étaient ou comment les retrouver. Ils laissèrent le petit Pokémon finir sa pomme et s'éloignèrent. Il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire pour lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortaient de la forêt et se retrouvaient sur une route dégagée. Il faisait déjà nuit. Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte quand ils étaient dans la forêt. Ils aperçurent les lumières de Doublonville et s'arrêtèrent pour les admirer.

Gold : « On est presque arrivés ! Doublonville, nous voilà !

Crystal : Qu'est-ce que c'est beau les lumières d'une grande ville dans la nuit… »

Crystal sourit doucement, quand elle sentit quelque chose lui tapoter la jambe. Quand elle baissa les yeux, elle s'aperçut que le Pichu les avait suivis en dehors de la forêt.

Gold : « Dis donc il t'aime bien on dirait ! »

Crystal s'accroupit et sourit au Pokémon électrique.

Crystal : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux encore à manger ?

Gold : Je ne crois pas… On dirait plutôt qu'il a envie de rester avec toi. »

Crystal regarda le Pichu Troizépi d'un air surpris. Celui-ci avait un large sourire, comme pour confirmer les propos de Gold.

Gold : « Finalement, il en a peut être assez d'être seul. Il doit avoir envie d'avoir à nouveau des amis. D'ailleurs il a commencé à nos suivre quand on a sorti nos Pokémon.

Crystal : Je vois… Dans ce cas… »

E lle fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une Copain Ball et la présenta à Pichu.

Crystal : « Elle te plait ? »

Le Pichu hocha vivement sa petite tête. Crystal le toucha du bout de la Pokéball, et il rentra dedans sans résistance.

Crystal : « Je prendrais soin de toi. C'est promis. »


	6. Une Journée de Détente

La ville paraissait immense pour Gold et Crystal, même de nuit. Et elle l'était. Surtout pour eux qui venaient d'un minuscule village où il n'y avait même pas de commerces. Crystal s'estimait heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à camper dans la forêt, mais elle sentit cependant qu'ils avaient marché longtemps et qu'il devait être tard. Tout en suivant le chemin qui menait vers la ville, ils passèrent devant une maison reliée à un petit parc qui intrigua Crystal. C'était fermé, mais à cette heure tardive, cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Elle se promit cependant de revenir le lendemain pour voir ce que c'était. Ils marchèrent en silence le long de la route, guidés par les lumières dans la nuit. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans la ville, ils se rendirent vraiment compte de la taille de celle-ci. Les rues étaient encore très animées, et il y avait des lumières allumées partout. Ils durent dut demander trois fois leur chemin pour trouver le centre Pokémon. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, ils demandèrent une chambre, et s'écroulèrent sur leurs lits. Ils n'avaient plus la force de faire un pas.

E n ouvrant les yeux le lendemain matin, Crystal se rendit compte que Gold était déjà sorti. Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller et décida de faire la grâce matinée et de s'accorder quelques jours pour visiter la ville. Après tout, rien ne pressait, et il y avait des tas de choses à voir dans cette ville ! Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva, se doucha, s'habilla et pris un brunch. Puis elle sortit. C'était la première fois qu'elle visitait une ville aussi immense, et cela l'impressionnait un peu. Elle qui venait d'un tout petit village calme, cela la changeait ! Elle dû s'habituer à éviter de se heurter à la multitude de passants dans les rues, qui était parfois en roller, en skate-board ou à vélo. Elle dû également apprendre à se repérer parmi les nombreuses rues qui partaient dans tous les sens.

Crystal : *Bon, par quoi je commence ?*

Elle sortit un plan de la ville qu'elle avait acheté et décida de commencer par retourner l'espèce de ferme qu'elle avait vu la veille. Devant la maison, un vieil homme fumait sa pipe assis dans une chaise à bascule, à côté de l'entrée. L'endroit lui parut encore plus accueillant de jour. On aurait dit une petite ferme de campagne tranquille, mais à l'entrée d'une grande ville. C'était original.

Crystal : « Bonjour !

Viel homme : Bonjour petite. Tu viens nous confier tes Pokémon ?

Crystal : Pardon ?

Viel homme : Ceci est la pension Pokémon. Et j'en suis le gardien. Si tu veux nous confier des Pokémon, il faut t'adresser à ma femme.

Crystal : La pension Pokémon… Eh bien, je préfère entrainer moi-même mes Pokémon, mais ça peut toujours être utile. »

Le vieil homme sembla réfléchir un instant.

Gardien de la pension : « Hum… Dis-moi petite, as-tu déjà eu à t'occuper d'un œuf Pokémon ?

Crystal : Oui ! J'en ai un. »

Elle sortit l'œuf de son sac.

Gardien de la pension : « Hum… Je vois. Il va bientôt éclore. Très bientôt.

Crystal : Oui, il bouge de plus en plus.

Gardien de la pension : En tout cas, on dirait que tu t'en es bien occupé. Qui te l'a confié ?

Crystal : Le Professeur Orme. »

Il tira sur sa pipe, l'air pensif.

Gardien de la pension : « Dis-moi… J'ai là un œuf qui nous vient d'un dresseur qui nous a confié son Pokémon. Mais il n'a pas voulu le prendre. Depuis je m'en occupe. Lui aussi va bientôt éclore. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il serait mieux avec un dresseur. Es-tu intéressée ?

Crystal : Sérieusement ? Vous êtes sûr ?

Gardien de la pension : Si tu l'acceptes, je te le confie avec plaisir. Ce serait mieux pour lui.

Crystal : Dans ce cas je veux bien le prendre. »

L'homme se leva et l'invita à entrer. L'intérieur était aussi chaleureux que l'extérieur, avec une décoration classique de maison de campagne. Des dizaines de photo de Pokémon étaient accrochés aux murs. Le vieil homme la conduisit dans une autre pièce, dont la température était un peu plus élevée. Il saisit un œuf posé dans une sorte de nid aménagé avec des coussins et des couvertures, puis il lui tendit avec précaution. Crystal le prit doucement et le rangea avec l'autre œuf, dans un pull lui aussi.

Crystal : « Merci, je promets de prendre soin de lui.

Gardien de la pension : C'est moi qui te remercie. Parfois les Pokémon nous ramènent des œufs, mais quand les dresseurs n'en veulent pas, nous ne savons pas quoi en faire. Je te fais confiance, tu as l'air d'être une gentille fille. »

Crystal sourit, elle regarda par la fenêtre les Pokémon qui jouaient ou s'entrainaient dans le parc, derrière la maison. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, et ils avaient l'air de tous bien s'entendre.

Crystal : « Ce serait possible de visiter la pension ?

G  
ardien de la pension : Bien sûr ! Suis-moi. »

Il l'entraina à travers le parc. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de Pokémon différents. Le parc avait été aménagé de façon à ce que chaque Pokémon trouve son confort. Des fleurs, des arbres, des mares, des bacs à sable, et même une source chaude… Cette visite acheva de convaincre Crystal, qui avait une idée derrière la tête.

Crystal : « Finalement je pense que je vais vous confier un Pokémon.

Gardien de la pension : Comme tu voudras. Lequel ?

Crystal : Eh bien, c'est un Pokémon très particulier. Je ne crois pas que vous en ayez déjà eu. Il est timide, et je pense que ce serait bien pour lui qu'il puisse se familiariser avec d'autres Pokémon. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de tous mes Pokémon en même temps, et il a un peu peur de l'extérieur. Ici c'est calme, je pense qu'il se sentirait bien.

Gardien de la pension : Très bien, suis-moi. »

Il la guida à travers le petit parc jusqu'à une vieille dame donnait à manger aux Pokémon.

Gardien de la pension : « Chérie, un dresseur voudrait nous confier un Pokémon.

Gardienne de la pension : Oh, très bien. Bienvenue jeune fille. Alors, quel est ce Pokémon ? »

Crystal sortit Zarbi de sa Pokéball. Celui-ci jeta un regard un peu perdu autour de lui.

Gardienne de la pension : « Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je n'en ai encore jamais vu… Attends, il me dit quelque chose…

Crystal : C'est un Zarbi.

Gardienne de la pension : Un Zarbi ? Vraiment ? Eh bien en voilà une surprise… Il y a bien longtemps qu'ils n'étaient plus apparus aux hommes… De quel type est-il déjà ?

Crystal : De type psy je crois. Enfin, d'après les légendes…

Gardienne de la pension : Je vois… Dans ce cas il devrait aimer celle la… »

Elle sortit plusieurs baies qu'elle tendit une par une au Zarbi. Celui-ci s'approcha doucement de la baie, l'observa mais ne la mangea pas.

Crystal : « Euh… Je crois qu'il ne mange pas. Dans les Ruines Alpha il n'y a pas de nourriture, et les Zarbi ne sortent pas visiblement. En plus… Il n'a pas de bouche.

Gardienne de la pension : C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, mais parfois les Pokémon ont une bouche cachée. »

Crystal s'accroupi à la hauteur de son Pokémon.

Crystal : « Zarbi, je vais te laisser ici quelques temps. »

Il eut aussitôt l'air paniqué.

Crystal : « Ne t'inquiète pas, ces gens sont très gentil et ils vont bien s'occuper de toi. Je ne t'abandonne pas, ils vont seulement t'élever et t'entrainer jusqu'à ce que je revienne te chercher. Il y a plein d'autres Pokémon ici qui ont été confié aussi. Tu pourras jouer avec eux, et tu apprendras plein de choses, tu vas bien t'amuser. »

L e Zarbi avait l'air encore un peu effrayé.

Crystal : « Si tu ne veux pas, je ne te forcerai pas. Mais tu sais, c'est vrai que je ne peux pas m'occuper de tous mes Pokémon en même temps, alors qu'ici on te chouchoutera, et tu pourras te familiariser avec d'autres Pokémon. C'est pour ça que tu as quitté les ruines non ? »

Le Zarbi eut l'air un peu rassuré. Il réfléchit, puis fit signe qu'il était d'accord. Crystal le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin, puis elle le confia à la gardienne.

Gardienne de la pension : « Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera très amusant tu verras. C'est un peu comme des vacances.

Crystal : Je prendrais de tes nouvelles régulièrement. »

Elle lui caressa la tête une dernière fois, échangea ses coordonnées avec la gardienne, puis elle retourna vers Doublonville. En suivant son parcourt sur le plan, elle se dirigea vers le casino. En entrant à l'intérieur, elle eut l'impression d'entrer dans un autre monde. Une foule immense s'affairait autour de dizaines de machine de jeux qui faisait des sons variés. Il y avait plein de lumières et une musique de fond entrainante. Elle se fraya un chemin dans la foule et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Elle acheta quelques jetons histoire de tester quelque machines, mais n'en prit pas beaucoup car le prix était exorbitant. Elle essaya différentes machines, dont la plupart étaient des jeux de hasard auxquels elle perdait systématiquement. Elle trouva donc vite une préférence pour le Voltorbataille, un jeu de réflexion. Au moins si elle perdait, ce serait parce qu'elle avait mal joué, et non pas parce que la machine était réglée pour faire gagner le moins possible. Elle y joua un moment puis se força à quitter la machine, car elle savait que ce genre de jeu pouvait vite devenir aditif. Elle avait cependant eut le temps de regagner tous ses jetons perdus. Elle alla voir les prix à gagner et s'émerveilla devant les vitrines remplies d'objets très variés. Il y avait des CT qui se vendaient extrêmement cher sur le marché, et elle vit même une liste de Pokémon très rares. Tous les prix, étaient cependant tous très chers, surtout les Pokémon, et elle n'avait pas assez de jetons. Elle préféra économiser et revenir plus tard pour tenter de gagner quelque chose.

Elle sortit, puis alla voir le souterrain, puisqu'elle était juste à coté. Le gardien du souterrain la prévint qu'il y avait beaucoup de dresseur en quête de défis, car les duels étaient interdits en pleine ville. C'était donc le point de rendez-vous pour se battre tranquillement. « C'est parfait » se dit-elle. Le souterrain ressemblait à une sorte de station de métro, mais sans train. De nombreuses personnes se battaient, d'autres tenaient des stands variés et tentaient d'attirer la clientèle. Elle affronta plusieurs dresseurs, dont la plupart étaient des collectionneurs de Pokémon rares qui cherchait à trouver la perle en ville. Dans une grande ville comme Doublonville, on croisait beaucoup plus de dresseurs venant de toute la région, donc plus de Pokémon encore jamais vus. Elle sympathisa avec les Pokémaniaques. Ceux-ci s'émerveillèrent devant Limonade, lui posèrent des questions, la mesurait ou encore la dessinait. En échange, ils lui présentèrent leur Pokémon pour qu'elle puisse remplir son Pokédex, qui fut une nouvelle source d'excitation pour les collectionneurs.

Crystal passa devant différents stands, dont certains étaient tenus par des jumeaux en compétions l'un contre l'autre. Ceux-ci proposaient des soins pour Pokémon, des massages, des shampooings, des brossages… Elle en profita pour toiletter ses Pokémon, qui paraissaient très détendus, surtout après les massages. Cela leur faisait beaucoup de bien après un combat. Un autre stand un peu plus loin vendait des herbes médicinales dans le même genre que celles qu'elle avait trouvé dans les Ruines Alpha. Très efficaces mais très amères, pas très aimées des Pokémon. Cela lui rappela les médicaments humains et elle n'en acheta pas. Elle préférait continuer à acheter des potions, plus chères, mais plus agréables à boire. Elle continua sa progression et tomba sur un stand pour déguiser ses Pokémon et faire des photos avec eux. Enthousiaste à cette idée, elle entra dans le gigantesque dressing et déguisa tous ses Pokémon. Ainsi, Hoothoot se retrouva déguisé en gentleman, Capumain en bouffon, Limonade en pirate… Crystal mit seulement des oreilles de chat et se dessina des moustaches. Une fois toute la bande déguisée, ils firent des photos de groupe et individuelles. Capumain pris particulièrement de plaisir à faire des grimaces, jeu auquel se prêta joyeusement Limonade. Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien ces deux là ! Crystal acheta même un album pour mettre les photos de la séance, ainsi que toutes celles qu'elle ferait pendant son voyage. C'était décidé, elle allait commencer un carnet de voyage. Elle songea que c'est ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis le début.

Crystal : *Ça me fera des super souvenirs ! Surtout quand mes Pokémon auront évolué.*

Elle continua dans le souterrain et après avoir regardé un peu tous les stands, elle atteignit la sortie. Elle consulta à nouveau son plan pour voir où elle était à présent dans la ville. Elle se trouvait juste à coté d'une tente de voyante, mais elle ne croyait pas à ces trucs là et préféra passer son chemin. Elle partit vers donc la gauche et marcha jusqu'à se retrouva devant une boutique de fleurs. Elle entra, et le parfum des fleurs lui chatouilla aussitôt les narines.

Fleuriste : « Bonjour !

Crystal : Bonj… Ooooh ! » S'exclama-t-elle en voyant les fleurs de toutes les couleurs.

La fleuriste sourit franchement, flattée de voir l'effet que produisait sa boutique.

Fleuriste : « Tu souhaite acheter des fleurs ? »

Crystal observa les fleurs dans la boutique. Elles étaient tellement belles… Cela donnait vraiment envie d'en acheter. On avait pas envie de repartir les mains vides devant toute cette beauté.

Crystal : « Eh bien… Je venais juste visiter mais… Je crois que je vais acheter un bouquet pour ma mère.

Fleuriste : Quelle délicate attention, je suis sure qu'elle sera ravie ! »

E lle fit le tour de la boutique et regarda toutes les fleurs. Il y avait tellement de choix ! Il y avait même une rose formant une Pokéball avec un petit mot accroché « I choose You ». Elle discuta longuement avec la fleuriste pour choisir et opta finalement pour des lys oranges.

Fleuriste : « Très bon choix ! Tu veux les faire livrer ? Tu as l'air d'être dresseuse, tu es certainement loin de chez toi.

Crystal : Si c'est possible je veux bien merci.

Fleuriste : On s'en occupe ! Tiens, choisis une carte sympa pour lui écrire un petit mot, les fleurs seront livrées d'ici demain au plus tard.

Crystal : Parfait !

Fleuriste : Veux-tu acheter un Carapuce à O aussi ? Si tu vois des fleurs sur ton chemin, tu pourras leur donner un petit coup de pouce, et puis je ne sais pas si tu en as entendu parler, mais il y a un arbre bizarre qui bloque le chemin entre Doublonville, Rosalia et Mauville.

Crystal : Oui, je l'ai vu.

Fleuriste : Il gêne tout le monde, mais les passants s'amusent à l'arroser quand ils passent devant, il parait que sa réaction est très drôle à voir.

Crystal : Ha ha ! J'ai bien envie d'essayer !

Fleuriste : Alors, des lys et un Carapuce à O, ça fera 500 pokéyens s'il te plait. »

Crystal paya, écrivit un petit mot sur la carte pour sa mère, puis sortit. Elle marchait sans vraiment de but. C'était agréable de se balader librement dans une ville où il y a mille et une choses à découvrir. Elle passa devant l'arène et s'arrêta pour la contempler.

Crystal : *J'irais demain, aujourd'hui je visite et je m'amuse.*

Elle reprit son chemin et se retrouva au cœur de la ville. Elle était juste à coté de la gare. Elle décida d'aller voir le fameux train Magnet qui faisait la navette entre Johto et Kanto et dont tout le monde parlait. Elle suivit les gens avec des valises pour s'y rendre. En entrant, elle fut toute excitée de se dire qu'il lui suffirait de monter dans ce train pour se retrouver à Kanto. Enfin, à condition d'avoir des billets bien sur.

Crystal : *Je me demande quelle tête ferait Gold si je l'appelais pour lui dire que je suis à Kanto.*

Mais elle n'avait pas de pass, et elle avait déjà assez à faire avec Johto. Cependant elle se promit qu'elle irait un jour. Voyager dans sa région était déjà fabuleux, mais voyager dans une autre région, encore plus loin de chez soi, devait être magique. La gare était presque vide, à l'exception d'un petit groupe de voyageurs. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha du contrôleur, celui-ci lui en donna la raison.

Contrôleur : « Mesdames et messieurs, je regrette mais le train est en panne. Il y a un problème technique. Je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir vous rendre à Kanto avec d'autres moyens.

Un homme : Mais je reprends le boulot demain ! Il faut absolument que je rentre aujourd'hui !

Contrôleur : Prenez l'Aquaria. Je sais que cela fait un détour, mais vous avez encore le temps, il y en a un qui part ce soir.

Une femme : Quand le train marchera-t-il de nouveau ?

Contrôleur : Je l'ignore, le problème ne se trouve pas à Johto, ce n'est pas de mon ressort. C'est la centrale de Kanto qui lui fournit l'énergie nécessaire, et elle ne fonctionne plus. Tant qu'elle ne sera pas réparée, on ne peut plus faire démarrer le train. »

Crystal sortit de la gare un peu déçue. Tellement de gens dépendaient de ce train, si bien que pour elle, le célèbre Train Magnet ne pouvait pas tomber en panne. Elle continua sa route et se dirigea vers le bâtiment d'à coté : une immense tour avec une antenne très longue au sommet. C'était la Tour Radio. Elle était célèbre dans tout Johto. Crystal resta au pied du bâtiment à le regarder d'en bas. Elle se sentait toute petite, et faillit basculer en arrière. Elle entra en se demandant si elle pouvait acheter le coupon qui lui permettrait d'équiper son Pokématos pour la radio, car pour l'instant, elle n'avait que les options de base et la carte. Il y avait de nombreux touristes à l'intérieur, et elle ne savait même pas s'il était possible de visiter la tour. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil pour poser ses questions.

Hôtesse : « Bien sur que vous pouvez acheter un coupon radio ! Mais si vous voulez vous pouvez essayer de le gagner ? On fait un petit test d'une dizaine de questions. Si vous avez tout bon, vous pouvez en gagner un ! Il y a aussi une loterie qui a lieu une fois par jour. Vous souhaitez essayer ?

Crystal : Je veux bien tenter de gagner au questionnaire.

Hôtesse : Très bien voici votre feuille, il y a un petit sondage avec, pour les statistiques des touristes, vous n'êtes pas obligée d'y répondre. »

Les questions étaient plutôt faciles. C'était des choses assez basiques, comme le type d'un Pokémon connu, ou s'il était possible pour untel Pokémon d'apprendre telle attaque. Crystal devina que la plupart des gens devaient gagner facilement, ce coupon était presque donné. Elle répondit juste à toute les questions et gagna le précieux coupon que l'hôtesse l'aida à installer sur son Pokématos. Elle le mit en mode radio et celui-ci se mit à diffuser de la musique.

Crystal : « Ça marche ! Génial !

Hôtesse : Voici la liste des différentes stations radio et leurs programmes. »

Crystal consulta la brochure. Il y avait de tout. De la musique, des émissions, des séries, des jeux, des nouvelles… « Le mot de passe de Buena » était une émission où il fallait trouver le mot de passe caché dans un texte et être le premier à le donner en téléphonant. On pouvait gagner des prix plutôt intéressants. « La Chronique du Prof Chen », donnait des informations sur les Pokémon et sur quelles routes on pouvait en trouver la plupart du temps. Cette émission était très pratique pour les dresseurs, surtout si le prof Chen parlait justement du Pokémon convoité. La musique de DJ Ben changeait de thème tous les jours, et contenait des ondes qui faisaient réagir les Pokémon. Elle les attirait où au contraire les faisait fuir. D'autres émissions étaient des séries audio qui racontaient une histoire d'amour, les aventures d'un petit Pokéathlète ou l'histoire très touchante d'une amitié entre un dresseur et un Pokémon ayant étés séparés. Il y avait également des émissions telles que le classement des trois meilleurs sites touristiques dans chaque ville basés sur les votes des personnes suivant l'émission, des descriptions de types de dresseurs où il fallait deviner duquel on parlait avant la fin du temps donné, où les rapports d'une équipe d'exploration qui visitaient différents lieux et racontaient ensuite ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Cette dernière émission intéressait particulièrement Crystal, car il s'agissait d'explorations de lieux historiques ou sujets aux légendes, là où se trouvait des Pokémon très rares, voir légendaires. Il y avait tellement de choses à découvrir !

Crystal : *Désormais j'écouterai la radio en marchant !*

Elle essaya la loterie et gagna une Super Ball. Elle lisait le programme des émissions autour d'un café, quand elle remarqua une fille qui l'observait. Celle-ci avait une coiffure semblable à celle de Crystal, mais avec les cheveux roses, et avait l'air un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Elle s'avança avec un grand sourire.

« Salut ! Tu viens d'arriver en ville ?

Crystal : Je suis arrivée hier, j'ai passé la journée à visiter.

\- Je m'appelle Blanche !

Crystal : Moi c'est Crystal.

Blanche : Je m'en doutais ! Une fille avec les cheveux bleus, ça ne pouvait être que toi !

Crystal : Hein ? Qui t'a parlé de moi ?

Blanche : Un ami à toi, Gold. En fait, je suis la championne d'arène de la ville. Il m'a battu et m'a prévenue que tu viendrais et que tu m'affronterais surement.

Crystal : Gold t'as déjà affrontée ? Quand ça ? Tu sais où il est ?

Blanche : Il m'a affrontée ce matin. Il doit être en train de visiter en ce moment.

Crystal : Vraiment ? Je vais peut être le croiser alors.

Blanche : Surement, mais si tu veux le voir, téléphone lui plutôt. C'est difficile de se retrouver dans une grande ville comme ça. C'est ton petit ami ?

Crystal : Non… C'est mon ami d'enfance. On a commencé notre voyage ensemble. Parfois on fait la route ensemble, et parfois on se sépare pour voir des trucs chacun de notre coté. Il va trop vite pour moi, je préfère aller à mon rythme et prendre mon temps pour visiter.

Blanche : Je vois, tu as bien raison, un voyage c'est fait pour découvrir le maximum de choses ! Tu en as de la chance.

Crystal : Tu n'as jamais voyagé ?

Blanche : Pas vraiment… Je suis devenue championne assez tôt, et je suis tenue de rester à l'arène pour accueillir les dresseurs qui viennent me défier. A propos… Tu viendras n'est ce pas ?

Crystal : Bien sûr !

Blanche : Parfait ! C'est ce que je voulais entendre ! Bon à plus tard Crystal, et bonne visite !

Crystal : Merci ! »

Blanche sortit en trottinant. Elle avait l'air jeune et pas très mature, mais Crystal préféra ne pas la sous estimer. Albert était à peine plus âgé qu'elle, et Hector était un gamin, pourtant ils étaient redoutables. Blanche le serait surement aussi. Crystal fit la visite guidée de la tour. Ainsi, elle pu voir les studios d'enregistrement. Elle aperçut des célébrités à travers les vitres telles que Buena ou DJ Ben. Le guide expliqua comment on enregistrait les émissions, puis il détailla la puissance de l'antenne, qui faisait en sorte que l'on puisse capter la radio n'importe où dans Johto, même les grottes ou les endroits reculés. Il se lança ensuite dans les détails comme l'année à laquelle la tour avait été construite, les problèmes rencontrés pendant les travaux… Crystal s'ennuya rapidement et préféra continuer sa visite seule. Les derniers étages étaient réservés au personnel, c'était des bureaux. Elle observa donc un moment les célébrités travailler dans leurs studios, puis ressortit. Elle sortit son plan, qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter car la ville était trop grande, et elle s'y perdait facilement. Et regarda ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore visité. Elle se réservait le centre commercial pour la fin. Elle se dirigea vers une allée.

Crystal : *Alors… D'après le guide c'est la maison du bonheur. Il parait qu'on peut y faire évaluer son amitié avec ses Pokémon.*

L'allée était un peu éloignée du bruit et de l'agitation de la ville. Crystal s'arrêta devant une sorte de salon à l'air reposant. Lorsqu'elle entra, une jeune femme l'accueillit chaleureusement et lui servit du thé, ainsi que des friandises pour ses Pokémon, qu'elle sortit de leurs Pokéball. Crystal était assise sur de gros coussins, avec quelques autres dresseurs eux aussi entourés de leurs Pokémon. Ils avaient tous l'air très détendus. Elle fit connaissance avec les autres dresseurs, qui venaient de partout. L'un venait d'Oliville, un autre de Mauville, d'Acajou et certains venaient même de Kanto. Lorsque tout ce petit monde fut bien détendu, la maitresse des lieux les fit participer à un jeu qui rassemblait le dresseur et ses Pokémon, puis elle fit part à chaque dresseur de ses impressions. Crystal était impatiente de savoir ce que ses Pokémon pensaient d  
'elle.

Observatrice : « Eh bien toi et on équipe êtes très soudés. Il me semble que celui dont tu es le plus proche est ce Kaiminus. Ce doit être ton premier Pokémon. Ce Pichu a également l'air très heureux de t'avoir rejoint… Et pour les autres, ils ont l'air satisfait de leur sort. Ce Hoothoot… Tu l'as depuis le commencement de ton voyage n'est ce pas ? Il est fier de progresser grâce à toi. Ceux qui ont le plus confiance en toi sont ceux que tu as fait combattre le plus souvent. Cela leur a donné une grande confiance en eux. Tu traites bien tes Pokémon, cela faire plaisir à voir. »

Crystal la remercia pour son analyse. L'observatrice ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose, mais elle avait compris ceci : il n'y avait qu'elle pour savoir ce que ressentait vraiment ses Pokémon. Elle seule était assez proche d'eux pour les comprendre parfaitement. Ils étaient une équipe, et c'était le rôle de dresseur d'être à l'écoute de ses compagnons. Elle rappela ses Pokémon et sortit. Elle progressa dans l'allée déserte, curieuse de voir ce qu'il y avait au bout. Mais il n'y avait qu'une petite boutique, visiblement pas très demandée. Celle-ci avait une enseigne représentant une bicyclette. Crystal fit le point sur ses économies pour voir si elle pouvait se permettre d'en acheter un. Mais elle ne connaissait pas le prix de ces engins, et entra pour le demander.

Vendeur : « Bonjour très chère cliente ! Bienvenue dans mon humble boutique ! Entrez, entrez, que puis-je pour vous ?

Crystal : Eh bien, j'aimerais acheter un vélo… Ça peut être très pratique… Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai les moyens. Combien ça coûte ? »

Lorsqu'elle entendit le prix, Crystal eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle voulut savoir s'il y avait des vélos d'occasion, mais il n'y avait que des bicyclettes flambant neuves, aussi brillante que leurs prix était élevé.

Crystal : « C'est… C'est si cher que ça ?

Vendeur : Eh bien… Notre boutique vient d'ouvrir et n'est pas très demandée… Surtout perdue au fond d'une allée comme celle-ci. Alors nous sommes obligés de monter les prix…

Crystal : Je n'aurais jamais les moyens !

Vendeur : Dans ce cas… Nous pouvons faire un marché qui nous arrange tous les deux.

Crystal : Ah ? Je vous écoute…

Vendeur : Je pourrais vous prêter une bicyclette, et en échange, vous me feriez un maximum de pub. Lorsque notre boutique sera plus connue et que les prix auront atteint un seuil raisonnable, vous reviendrez la payer. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Crystal : Hum… D'accord, on fait comme ça. »

Elle choisit une bicyclette bleue turquoise, échangea son numéro avec le vendeur, puis sortit toute fière, son vélo à la main. Elle l'enfourcha, puis remonta l'allée. C'était super agréable de rouler au lieu de marcher. Surtout dans une aussi grande ville. Elle repassa sur la place et s'arrêta devant le centre commercial. Les autres villes de Johto possédaient seulement des boutiques. Ici c'était le plus grand magasin de toute la région. Il y avait tant de choses célèbres à Doublonville ! Elle gara son vélo, l'attacha, puis entra. Rien que l'entrée était gigantesque. Elle prit un plan du magasin et commença sa visite. Ils vendaient de tout. Des soins pour Pokémon, plusieurs sortes de Pokéball, des cordes sorties, des repousses, des papiers à lettre, des objets pour augmenter les aptitudes des Pokémon tels que des boosters et des vitamines, des CT, des pierres évolutives, des poupées Pokémon et tout plein d'autres objets dérivés, et bien sur, des boutiques de vêtements. Il y avait même une loterie pour gagner des objets gratuitement.

Crystal : *C'est parti pour un shopping d'enfer ! Après tout, je n'ai pratiquement pas dépensé d'argent jusqu'ici et j'ai gagné plein de sous avec tous les défis que j'ai faits. Je peux bien me faire un peu plaisir !*

Elle acheta plein d'objet dans chaque boutique et en gagna quelques uns à la loterie. Elle acheta beaucoup de vêtements et de poupées Pokémon. Rapidement, ses affaires ne tenaient plus dans son sac à dos qui était déjà bien plein à la base, et elle avait trop de sac pour pouvoir tous les porter. Pourtant, elle avait essayé de se limiter ! Elle acheta alors un gros stock de capsules. C'était de petits objets très pratiques qui permettaient de réduire la taille des objets que l'on transporte et les stocker dedans. Très pratiques quand on trimballe autant de sac que pour un déménagement. Crystal défit complètement son sac et organisa ses affaires en différentes capsules.

Crystal : *Alors, une capsule pour la trousse de toilettes, une pour les vêtements chauds, une pour les vêtements d'été, une pour les objets de soins…*

Une fois qu'elle eut fini son organisation, il ne restait dans son sac que trois boites de capsules pas plus grosses que des gommes, et les œufs Pokémon. Son sac lui paru bien vide et bien léger tout à coup.

Crystal : *Aaaah, ça va beaucoup mieux comme ça. Je rangerai mon vélo dans une capsule aussi. Ça m'évitera d'avoir à l'attacher à chaque fois. Quoique… Je suis sensée faire de la pub. Il vaut mieux qu'elle reste dehors non ?*

Elle alla au dernier étage du centre commercial, sur la terrasse. On avait droit à un magnifique coucher de soleil. Elle s'écroula sur une chaise, épuisée d'avoir marché toute la journée. Elle sortit ses Pokémon de leurs Pokéball, et leur paya la tournée générale de sodas, qu'elle acheta au distributeur. Elle acheta une limonade et sourit en voyant que son Kaiminus avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier la boisson qui lui avait donné son nom. Crystal posa les œufs sur la table et sirota sa boisson en regardant la ville. De haut, c'était vraiment très joli. Elle essaya de repérer Gold, mais à cette distance, les gens étaient trop petits pour qu'on puisse les reconnaitre. En plus, la nuit tombait. Comme la veille, elle put admirer les lumières de la ville se détachait du ciel d'encre. Elle resta là un moment quand elle vit un des œufs bouger brusquement. C'était l'œuf que lui avait confié le Prof Orme.

C rystal : « Oh ! Il va éclore ! Génial ! On va enfin savoir à quoi il ressemble ! »

L'œuf s'agitait de plus en plus. Crystal l'entoura de ses bras pour qu'il ne roule pas. Au bout d'un moment, le bébé Pokémon perça un trou dans la coquille. Crystal était de plus en plus impatiente. Le petit finit par sortir complètement de l'œuf, qui s'éparpilla en morceaux. Crystal crut d'avoir qu'il y avait un deuxième œuf dans le premier, où que le bébé Pokémon n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de la partie inférieure de son œuf. Puis en l'observant, elle se rendit compte que cela faisait partie de son corps. Le bébé ressemblait énormément à son œuf, si bien qu'on avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas éclot.

Crystal : « Quel genre de Pokémon tu es toi ?

\- To ! To ! Kipriiii ! »

Crystal sortit son Pokédex.

Pokédex : « Togepi, Pokémon œuf. Le bas corps de Togepi est constitué de la même matière que son œuf et comporte les mêmes motifs. Pour dormir, il se referme et il est impossible de le distinguer de son œuf. C'est un Pokémon de type normal. Il fait partie de la catégorie des bébés Pokémon et ne peut pas se battre tout de suite. On ignore pour l'instant s'il possède une évolution. Togepi est un bébé et a donc besoin d'amour et de beaucoup d'attention. Il prendra la première personne qu'il voit pour sa mère. »

Crystal : « Oooh… Tu es trop mignon ! »

Togepi essaya de marcher vers Crystal. Il ne réussit pas à se relever. Crystal le prit dans ses bras, le câlina et le berça. Le bébé Pokémon était aux anges. Elle rappela ses Pokémon, rangea le deuxième œuf dans son sac, prit Togepi et retourna vers le centre Pokémon. En la voyant arriver, l'infirmière Joëlle s'attendrit devant Togepi. Elles discutèrent un moment, Joëlle donna des conseils à Crystal pour s'occuper du bébé, puis la dresseuse lui confia ses autres Pokémon et monta dans sa chambre. Elle posa Togepi sur son lit, alla prendre sa douche, se mit en pyjama et se glissa sous les draps.

Crystal : *J'appellerai le prof Orme demain pour lui dire…*

Togepi se roula en boule contre Crystal. Comme l'avait dit le Pokédex, il avait exactement la forme de son œuf. Crystal le caressa un moment, puis s'endormit.


End file.
